Sekitei
by Kithia
Summary: Et si Harry disparaissait brusquement un été après avoir rencontré une petite fille à l'air innocent? Et s'il réapparaissait en plein cœur du Japon dans la célèbre école de magie nippone? Découverte, nouvelle magie et apprentissage.
1. Chapter 1: Rencontre inattendue

Et voilà une fic toute nouvelle toute belle. J'ai eu l'idée sur un coup de tête on va dire, et comme ça n'arrêtait pas de tourner là dedans, et bien la voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Les chapitres ne seront pas bien longs, mais l'avantage, c'est qu'elle est tellement avancée qu'elle va sortir régulièrement. Même en cas de manque temporaire d'inspiration, vous ne devriez pas le voir passer. Je commence à avoir pas mal d'histoires en cours ou en projet, donc il faut bien commencer quelque part… De toute façon, toutes seront menées au bout, s'il y a bien quelque chose que je n'aime pas, c'est commencer quelque chose et ne pas le finir (même si là ça risque de se compter en années pour achever tous mes projets…). Donc voilà, place aux choses sérieuses.

**BONNE LECTURE ! !**

Résumé : Et si Harry disparaissait brusquement un été après avoir rencontré une petite fille à l'air innocent. Et s'il réapparaissait en plein cœur du Japon dans la célèbre école de magie nippone. Découverte, nouvelle magie et apprentissage.

**SEKITEI, nouvelle magie**

**Chapitre 1 : **Rencontre inattendue

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement à travers le parc qui menait à la petite superette près de la maison des Dursley, Harry, survivant de son état, profitait de la légère brise qui rendait l'été plus agréable. Il faisait en effet particulièrement chaud ces derniers temps, et cela rendait d' autant moins facile ses corvées quotidiennes. C'est pourquoi, il profitait pleinement de ce moment, où il n'avait que quelques courses à faire.

On était début aout, et son anniversaire était tout juste passé. Bien sur, son oncle et sa tante n'en avait même pas fait mention, mais les cadeaux de ses amis lui suffisaient. Eux pensaient toujours à lui. Et même son parrain, qu'il avait sauvé l'an passé avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione, lui avait envoyé un petit mot assorti d'un pendentif. Ce dernier était à l'image de la tête du Sinistros, clin d'œil à la forme animagus de l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, et était sensé chauffer s'il se trouvait proche de sorciers noirs. Ce présent associait sa forme bien caractéristique qui lui rappelait son parrain, et un atout magique qui pourrait s'avérer bien pratique. Il ne le quittait donc jamais. Hermione lui avait envoyé un très joli livre sur les légendes sorcières de part le monde, qui associait créatures magiques et défense, ou comment faire s'intéresser Harry à la culture générale mine de rien selon la brunette. Pour Ron et les Weasley, il avait les traditionnelles friandises et un magnifique gâteau avec un 14 dessiné en glaçage étant donné que la famille de rouquin savait qu'il ne pourrait allumer de bougies.

Il avait donc passé une relativement bonne soirée dans sa chambre, seul, certes, mais entouré de cadeaux. Ce n'était finalement que la troisième fois que ça lui arrivait dans toute sa vie : depuis qu'il savait qu'il était un sorcier. Cette révélation avait changé sa courte vie, lui apportant amis, mais aussi aventures et danger dans la personne de Voldemort, qui s'était montré durant sa première et sa deuxième année. Un jour, le mage noir reviendrait réellement, et il devrait faire avec.

Il traversait donc le parc en pensant à tout cela en même temps, laissant le vent léger lui ébouriffer encore plus les cheveux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Un courant d'air un peu plus fort l'obligea à sortir de ses pensées, en secouant la tête.

Il remarqua alors une petite fille, qui devait avoir tout juste huit ans, et qui l'observait, un air curieux sur le visage. C'était une jeune asiatique, chinoise, japonaise, il ne saurait faire la différence vu ses connaissances sur le sujet. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et portait une tenue traditionnelle, ocre avec des pétales roses dessus. Comme elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et qu'il ne voyait aucun adulte aux alentours, le brun décida d'aller lui parler.

« Euh, bonjour. » Entama-t-il. « Tu es perdue ? » Il était de plus en plus perplexe devant la gamine qui continuait à le scruter, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en lui, c'était. . . perturbant.

Cette dernière lui saisi alors doucement une main, prenant la parole à ce moment là.

« Je ne suis pas perdue, Harry Potter, je pense que je suis juste là où je voulais. » Sa voix était bien celle d'une enfant, mais ses yeux paraissaient trop sages, bien qu'il y brillait une étincelle de malice.

« Euh, commet tu sais mon nom ? Tu habites dans le coin ? » Là, il commencerait presque à s'inquiéter, si ce n'était pas une petite fille qu'il avait en face de lui, ce serait en réalité déjà fait. Presque personne ne le connaissait ici, les Dursley prenant bien garde à le cacher au maximum, où à défaut à le faire passer pour le pire cancre que la terre ait porté.

« Je n'habite pas vraiment tout près, c'est plutôt même très loin. Mais je te connais quand même, car c'est toi que je voulais trouver. Je suis venue, et effectivement je t'ai vu. Et toi aussi tu m'as vu. » Cette fillette était de plus en plus étrange.

« Bien sur que je t'ai vu, tu étais toute seul dans ce grand parc. Tes parents sont loin d'ici ? Si tu es perdue je peux essayer de te ramener chez eux. Tu as une adresse ? Un nom de rue ? » Autant essayer de régler cette histoire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des petits enfants et ne comprenait pas cette gamine, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas l'abandonner ici.

« Adresse ? rue ? parents ? » L'enfant parut réfléchir deux secondes avant de sembler décider que ça n'avait aucune importance. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'emmener quelque part, c'est plutôt moi qui peut te guider. »

« Euh, je sais très bien où je vais. Je vais derrière ce parc, à la superette. » Décidemment, il était complètement dépassé par les paroles de la gamine.

« Tu me vois. Tout le monde ne me voit pas. Donc c'est bien toi. » Lui annonça la petite fille, le regardant dans les yeux, les siens étaient gris clairs, presque transparents.

« Tout le monde ne te voit pas, qu'est ce que tu racontes. . . » Il commençait à se demander si c'était bien une fillette normale en face de lui. Plus il y pensait, et plus il la trouvait étrange. Peut-être qu'elle aussi était magique. Mais son pendentif ne chauffait pas, elle ne devait donc pas être dangereuse.

« Tu n'es pas heureux ici n'est ce pas ? » L'enfant passait du hibou au griffon, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire. « Je connais un endroit où tu pourrais l'être, où tu pourrais apprendre plein d'autres choses, une autre magie. Un endroit indispensable pour que ton futur sombre soit plus facile. »

Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle savait bien trop de choses, sur lui, sur les Dursley, la magie, et Voldemort. Son futur sombre ne pouvait être que lui. Pourquoi elle était là, il ne le savait pas, mais ce qu'elle lui proposait. . . Le hasard n'existe pas.

« Où est-ce ? Cet endroit je veux dire. » L'interrogea Harry, de plus en plus curieux.

« Au pays des légendes pas tout à fait oubliées, au pays des guerriers de l'honneur, des mages protecteurs et des créatures gardiennes. Au pays du soleil levant entouré par les mers. »

Le brun la regardait, plein d'incompréhension. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être claire, même si en réfléchissant un minimum, il pensait savoir où était ce fameux endroit. Elle venait donc bien de très loin. Comment avait-elle atterri ici, et pourquoi, juste pour lui ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à accepter sa proposition quelle qu'elle soit, se répétant que le hasard n'existait pas et qu'une telle aide devait être acceptée, la jeune fille resserra sa prise sur sa main et reprit la parole.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Et ils disparurent tous les deux dans une lumière blanche.

Au même instant, dans le bureau du très respecté directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, les alarmes se déchainèrent, l'avertissant de la disparition de son protéger de la zone dans laquelle il aurait du se trouver. A peine s'apprêtait-il à courir aux nouvelles, qu'une lettre apparue directement sur son bureau encombré, entourée de pétales roses. Intrigué par le lien entre les deux événements, il ouvrit cette dernière tout en se préparant à partir. Il n'y figurait qu'un court message.

_Homme vénérable._

_Le jeune garçon a quitté votre pays à l'instant. Il ne craint rien, et est en parfaite sécurité pour un nouvel apprentissage. Il a été choisi par nous, et il aura l'honneur d'apprendre une nouvelle vision des choses et de la magie, qui pourra l'aider pour son futur bien sombre. Peut-être celui-ci le sera-t-il un peu moins alors. Ce cas s'est déjà produit, et il se reproduira._

_D'ici un an moins un mois, jour pour jour, il sera de retour, avec de nouveaux atouts nous l'espérons._

Au bas de la page d'un papier étrange figurait une trace à l'encre noire, représentant une branche recouverte de fleurs.

Dumbledore soupira après avoir lancé tous les diagnostics possibles inimaginables pour tester la véracité du message. Celui-ci ce pouvait être qu'authentique, et effectivement, des traces d'événements similaires figuraient dans les annales de l'école. Il semblerait qu'il ne verrait pas son protégé cette année. Il ne lui restait qu'à l'annoncer à ses amis, et tache encore plus difficile, à son parrain.

.***.

_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Ca vous plait ? En tout cas j'espère _; )

_A la prochaine._


	2. Chapter 2: Sekitei

_Voici le 2__e__ chapitre posté en speed après un long… très long… week-end de garde. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

.***.

**Chapitre 2** : Sekitei

Harry réapparut seul, dans une cours pavée, devant ce qui ressemblait grandement à un temple bouddhiste. Il tenait, il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé là, une branche de cerisier en fleur dans ses mains. Devant lui, un homme semblait prier, debout devant un autel de pierre, et il ne bougea pas, ne souhaitant pas le déranger. Ce dernier sonna alors une cloche, frappa deux fois dans ses mains avant de s'incliner légèrement, dans une sorte de salut face à la statue qui surmontait l'autel. Il se retourna ensuite face au brun, et le dévisagea quelques secondes.

« Je vois que Sakura a encore fait des siennes. Bonjour voyageur étranger. Puisque l'esprit du cerisier vous a amené ici, il est de mon devoir de vous accueillir de la meilleure des façons. » L'homme semblait assez âgé malgré ses yeux brillant de vie, son crâne était en partie rasé, mis à part une queue de cheval attachée par un mince ruban. Il dégageait une force tranquille qui mettait immédiatement en confiance, et Harry ne dérogea pas à cette règle.

« Allons, viens par ici, tu prendras bien une tasse de thé. Je t'expliquerai ce que je pourrai. » L'homme, qui ressemblait à un moine, l'entraina avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprit, vers l'entrée du temple où se trouvait une terrasse en bois.

« Makka ! » Appela-t-il, tout en préparant deux coussins autour d'une table basse où ils pourraient s'installer.

« Oui maitre. » Harry ouvrit ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes en voyant la créature en face de lui. Une sorte de renard marchant sur deux pattes, venait demander au moine ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Il revint d'ailleurs rapidement avec un plateau comportant deux tasses et une théière fumante.

L'homme le regardait avec amusement, ce dont Harry finit par se rendre compte, et il s'assit rapidement, les joues tintées de rouge de s'être fait remarqué si vite. Ce mouvement ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de l'homme qui lui expliqua qu'elle était l'étrange créature.

« C'est un kitsune. En échange du gite, du couvert, et d'un peu d'or, il me sert et m'aide à tenir ce temple en mon absence. C'est un renard magique pour simplifier, mais ne le sous-estime pas, il peut faire beaucoup de choses et est parfaitement capable de se défendre. Sa famille habite aussi ici. »

« Bienvenu à l'invité du maitre s'inclina le kitsune en déposant le contenu de son plateau. Ce n'est pas souvent que de nouvelles têtes arrivent au temple. » Harry inclina également sa tête en réponse, ne sachant réellement quoi faire d'autre, mais ce simple geste sembla satisfaire la créature qui rebroussa chemin.

Le brun porta alors sa tasse à ses lèvres pour reprendre un peu contenance, et s'occuper, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il essayait toujours de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il fut surpris par le gout du breuvage qui était très différent de ce à quoi il était habitué, mais le savoura ensuite, c'était très bon.

« Je vois que tu apprécies le sensha, j'en suis heureux. Mais tu dois te demander où tu es en ce moment même n'est ce pas ? » L'interrogea le moine.

« C'est vrai, un instant je suis en Angleterre, et l'instant d'après. . . au Japon c'est ça ? » C'était d'après le brun le seul endroit qui correspondait à ce qu'il voyait et à ce que lui avait dit la fillette.

« C'est effectivement ça, tu te trouves dans le temple de ma famille, au pays du soleil levant. Tu es un sorcier n'est ce pas ? Sinon je ne pense pas que Sakura t'aurait amené ici.»

« Euh oui. Mais. . . Sakura, c'est la petite fille que j'ai vu ? »

« Alors elle t'es apparu sous les traits d'une petite fille. . . Sakura est l'esprit du cerisier gardien de l'école de magie du Japon, dont je suis le directeur. Puisqu'elle t'a amené, c'est que tu dois avoir quelque chose à apprendre avec nous. » Lui expliqua l'homme, sirotant sa tasse de thé entre deux paroles.

« Comment savez-vous que c'est elle qui m'a transporté ici, et pas autre chose ? » C'était peut-être une question stupide, mais Harry avait besoin de comprendre ce qui était vraiment en train de lui arriver.

« Tu portes une branche de cerisier en fleur, or ce n'est pas la saison. Seul Sakura a donc pu te la donner, l'esprit de notre école, ou un autre esprit de cerisier, mais si c'était un autre, tu ne serais pas apparu ici. De plus tu as bien parlé d'une fillette. Sakura se montre aux gens soit sous la forme d'une très belle femme en kimono, soit sous la forme d'une petite fille, selon la personne à laquelle elle s'adresse. Tout concorde. » Et effectivement, Harry n'avait rien à y redire.

« Mais. . . vous avez parlé de l'école de magie du Japon ? Si vous êtes le directeur, c'est ici ? » Les lieux ne ressemblaient en effet pas du tout à ce qu'il pouvait se faire comme idée d'une école, même s'il était dans un pays étranger.

« Oh, non. C'est le temple de ma famille, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis directeur, mais en ce moment, ce sont les vacances, pour encore deux semaines. Sekitei ne rouvrira que le premier septembre. »

« C'est le nom de l'école ? » Harry était fasciné par le monde nouveau qu'il commençait à découvrir.

« Mahou No Gakkou : Sekitei. Mais peut-être voudrais-tu visiter les lieux maintenant que tu en sais un peu plus sur ta venue ici. » Tout en lui proposant cela, le moine s'était levé doucement, alors que Makka, le kitsune refaisait son apparition pour remporter le plateau dont les tasses étaient désormais vides. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua un fait étrange.

« Euh, au fait, comment ça se fait que je vous comprenne. Vous parlez bien japonais ? » En réponse, le directeur lui prit avec un sourire la branche de cerisier qu'il avait posé sur ses genou pour ne pas la quitter. Puis il lui parla à nouveau.

« Anata wa nihongo wo hanasemasuka ? » Au vu de la tête que fit le brun, il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce que lui avait dit son vis à vis. Ce dernier lui montra donc quelque chose, sur la branche en fleur, qu'Harry regarda donc attentivement. Un pendentif y était accroché, une branche de cerisier en fleur, mais miniature, à peine un centimètre et demi de long. Le moine lui tendit le pendentif sans un mot et l'adolescent s'en saisit donc.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? »

Le pendentif lui permettait de parler et de comprendre la langue du pays dans le quel il était apparu l'esprit du cerisier n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Décrochant la fine chaine qu'il portait déjà, Harry joignit donc le pendentif de Sakura à celui de son parrain, afin d'être sur de ne jamais s'en séparer.

Le reste de la journée, et des jours suivants, fut consacré à la visite du temple, qui avait une surface assez importante. La zone accessible au public était assez restreinte, elle comportait notamment le petit autel sur lequel Harry avait vu l'homme prier la première fois. Tout le monde pouvait y accéder et demander conseil à la divinité représentée par la statue, mais c'était surtout des moldus qui s'y rendaient. Derrière le temple, d'autres autels étaient présents, souvent de taille plus modeste, mais autour desquels de nombreuses créatures magiques allaient et venaient. Bien souvent le brun ne pouvait voir que leurs silhouettes ou leurs ombres, mais cela suffisait. Ce temple était un refuge en plein milieu du monde non sorcier.

Harry avait donc demandé au moine, dénommé Kintaro, si ce n'était pas dangereux de laisser les moldus accéder à une zone où se cachaient tant de créatures. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'au Japon, le monde magique et non magiques n'étaient pas autant séparés qu'en Angleterre, particulièrement ici, à Hokkaido. C'était bien sur moins vrai dans les grandes villes. Mais ici, les gens croyaient aux tanukis, aux kitsune et aux autres esprits de la nature plus ou moins bénéfiques.

Pour la même raison, Sekitei n'accueillait pas beaucoup d'étudiants. La plupart des enfants présentant des pouvoirs magiques étaient soit élevés comme des enfants normaux, sans que leur magie ne se révèle beaucoup si leurs parents n'en possédaient pas, soit élevés par leurs parents si eux même pratiquaient un art particulier, ou bien envoyés dans des temples. Là bas, ils apprenaient l'art du combat et de la méditation, qui ensemble leur donnaient une bonne maitrise de leurs capacités. Beaucoup d'élèves de Sekitei avaient également du sang de créature magique ou en étaient à part entière. Celles-ci souhaitaient pouvoir s'intégrer au monde humain, et les demi-sang de même.

La magie était différente ici, sa pratique aussi, et il pourrait apprendre cela d'ici deux semaines maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3: Achats de rentrée

_**Et voila le 3**__**e**__** chapitre encore posté en vitesse après une garde. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**.***.**

**Chapitre 3 : **Achats de rentrée

Pendant les deux semaines qu'il restait, Harry continua à explorer le temple, mais seul cette fois. Il fit ainsi la découverte de la famille de Makka, cinq kistune résidant à plein temps dans le bois derrière le bâtiment. Il y avait le doyen, un vieux renard qui tirait plus sur le gris que sur le roux, et qui semblait avoir le respect de tous les autres, la femelle de Makka, Tinkya, et leur deux renardeaux, Yanna et Toby. Ces deux derniers semblaient pleins d'énergie et toujours prêts à jouer des tours, comme tout bon kistune qui se respecte en fait. Mais c'était dans le fond deux gentils enfants qui le premier jour, n'avaient même pas osé approcher le brun de part leur timidité.

Harry s'était vite habitué à la vie calme qui régnait dans les lieux. Une chambre lui avait été donnée, et il s'était bien fait au futon qui lui servait désormais de lit. Son hôte lui avait également offert un kimono de coton tout simple, mais il avait déjà plus de mal à s'y habituer, plutôt étrange alors qu'il s'était parfaitement fait aux robes de sorciers. Mais il le mettait tout de même. Tout d'abord, il ne souhaitait pas contrarier son hôte, même s'il savait que ce dernier ne lui en aurait pas voulu, ensuite, il était là, et il voulait faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

La seule chose qui l'avait inquiété au début, était ses amis, et le directeur de Poudlard, qui ne manqueraient pas de se demander où il était. Mais Kintaro l'avait rassuré, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les siens de s'inquiéter tout de même, mais un message de Sakura leur était parvenu, expliquant brièvement ce qu'il était devenu. Le directeur de son école l'avait accepté, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Comme les lieux ici étaient protégés, il ne pourrait très probablement pas recevoir de leur nouvelle pendant l'année, mais rien ne l'empêchait de noter ce qui lui arrivait pour leur raconter ensuite.

Il allait donc tenter de faire le plein de nouvelles expériences pour leur faire partager ensuite.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, il acquit ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour entrer à Sekitei, c'est-à-dire. . . pas grand-chose. Sa baguette, il l'avait déjà et en plus ce n'était pas une obligation absolue puisque beaucoup d'élèves utilisaient d'autres catalyseurs : bâton ou bijou, la baguette avait été amené d'occident. Il aurait besoin d'une arme, mais pour cela il faudrait d'abord qu'il en maitrise une il n'y avait pas d'uniforme. En fait, il avait juste besoin d'un set de calligraphie, et de quelques livres.

Pour le set, Kintaro l'amena dans la ville la plus proche, où il était facile d'en trouver, par contre, pour les quelques livres, ils se rendirent dans un temple réservé, lui, aux êtres maitrisant la magie. Il se retrouva ainsi avec L'histoire du Japon : ses mythes et événements historiques, Ayakashi, créatures et esprits, Le feu, l'eau, le bois, le métal et la terre, L'art des sceaux et Plantes et décoctions de base. Harry se rendit compte avec plaisir que le pendentif de Sakura lui permettait aussi de comprendre les kanji, il espérait qu'il pourrait aussi bien les écrire.

Le moine lui fit également une surprise le jour de ces courses, il l'amena dans un minuscule temple à l'entrée d'une grotte, où les attendait un petit homme tout ridé, d'à peine un mètre de haut.

« Bonjours jeunes gens. » Les accueillit-il. Le moine lui chuchota, car il avait été intrigué par la formule employée, qu'ils étaient en effet tous les deux des jeunes gens pour le petit homme. Ce dernier avait près de 300 ans et n'était pas vraiment humain.

« Alors, quel bon vent vous amène dans ma modeste boutique. » Continua le vendeur, les dévisageant de ses yeux noirs brillants. Harry se sentit aussi mal à l'aise face à lui qu'il ne l'avait été face à Ollivander avant sa première année, et il cru comprendre pourquoi aux paroles de Kintaro.

« Je voudrais offrir une baguette d'ici à ce jeune homme ici présent. » Alors comme ça il allait avoir deux baguettes ? Intéressant. Et il se demanda si tous les vendeurs de baguettes étaient obligés d'avoir cette même aura inquiétante et mystérieuse.

« Approche-toi petit homme. » Et Harry s'approcha, se retrouvant un centimètre devant le vendeur qui commença à tourner autour de lui, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, lui prenant les mains. Puis il fit brusquement demi-tour et s'enfonça dans la grotte.

« Suivons-le. » Lui enjoignit le moine. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la grotte à la suite de son occupant, et se stoppèrent dans une petite salle où une sorte de comptoir en bois prenait place.

Le petit homme réapparu avec une pile de rouleaux de tissus dans les bras, et les déposa tous sur la petite table de bois. Chaque rouleau contenait une baguette, bien à l'abri dans l'épaisseur de tissu.

Le regardant une dernière fois, le vendeur se saisit habilement de cinq rouleau et aligna les baguettes qu'il contenait devant le brun qui le regardait faire, attendant les instructions et ayant vraiment l'impression d'être retourné en première année, quand il découvrait tout le monde de la magie. Le nain prit alors sa main, et la passa au dessus des cinq baguettes. Il sembla réfléchir une demi-seconde, avant de changer une baguette contre une autre, puis recommença par deux fois son manège. Enfin, il le dévisagea de ses yeux noirs comme des puits sans fond, semblant attende qu'il réagisse.

« Il attend que tu choisisses toi-même ta baguette. Ces cinq sont celles qui te correspondent le plus, en tenant compte de ton allure, ton aura et surement d'autres choses que nous ne comprendrions pas. Mais c'est ton esprit et ta magie intérieur qui achèvera de choisir la bonne. » Lui expliqua Kintaro.

Harry tendit donc sa main timidement vers la première baguette à droite. Son bois était d'un brun très foncé, presque noir, et quand il la prit, elle était douce et tiède au touché. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il ressentirait en prenant les autres, les continua. La deuxième était d'un bois clair tirant sur le rouge, et de petites décharges agréables semblèrent remonter le long de son bras. La troisième était ocre, pailletée de plus foncé, et il ne ressentit quasiment rien en la saisissant, ce ne devait donc pas être la bonne de toute manière. La quatrième était d'un blanc parfois argenté, contrairement aux autres, elle était froide au touché, et il sentait comme un courant d'air qui s'en dégageait, vraiment étrange. La dernière était bleutée, son contact lui procura également des décharges, mais celles-ci étaient beaucoup moins agréables.

Après avoir hésité une demi-seconde, il revint finalement vers la baguette de bois tirant sur le rouge. Il eu la confirmation de suite que c'était la bonne, la décharge fut immédiate et le transporta un peu à la manière de ce qu'avait fait sa première baguette. Le vendeur le regarda avec un air entendu, ramassant à l'instant toutes les autres qui ne lui correspondaient finalement pas.

« Baguette de cerisier, 27 cm, écaille de dragon japonais, anneau d'or blanc. Félicitation. » Kintaro déposa une bourse contenant sans aucun doute le montant de l'artefact, et ils sortirent rapidement à la suite du vendeur qui se réinstalla derrière le petit autel devant la grotte.

Pendant ce temps, Harry contemplait curieux sa nouvelle baguette. Elle était en bois de cerisier, et il avait été choisi par Sakura, ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard. De plus, contrairement à sa première, ou toutes les autres qu'il connaissait d'ailleurs, elle possédait un anneau de métal à son extrémité. Si le petit homme ne lui avait pas dit que c'était de l'or blanc, il aurait pu croire que c'était de l'argent. Il se demandait ce que cette partie supplémentaire donnait comme capacités à la baguette, il faudrait qu'il demande éventuellement. Mais pour l'instant, il se contentait de la détailler sous toutes les coutures, tout en suivant le moine pour rentrer au temple.

Peut de temps après être rentré, il se dit que c'était le bon moment pour commencer à coucher sur le papier ce qu'il faisait, afin d'en garder une trace indélébile pour ses amis. Par précaution, il se sépara de son pendentif et le posa bien en vu à côté de lui histoire de ne pas l'oublier ce serait dommage que tout ce qu'il écrive soit en japonais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Malgré toutes les connaissances de la jeune fille, il doutait qu'Hermione sache lire cette langue, et encore moins Ron.

Il commença donc à narrer le début de ses aventures sur une sorte de journal intime, qu'il avait acheté à la même boutique que son set de calligraphie. Cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'il était là, et il avait déjà tant de choses à raconter. . . Il ne doutait pas qu'il allait devoir être très fidèle à son nouveau journal.

Dès qu'il eu fini, plusieurs heures plus tard, il lança le seul sort de protection qu'il connaissait sur le cadenas qui fermait le carnet. Il le renouvellerait dès que ses connaissances auraient augmenté sur le sujet, ce qui allait forcément arriver vu le livre qu'il avait du acheter : L'art des sceaux. Il avait hâte de découvrir cette nouvelle matière qui avait l'air passionnante, et il s'endormit serein. Il dormait mieux ici qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ailleurs, sans aucun doute l'aura de paix qui régnait sur les lieux.


	4. Chapter 4: Rentrée et répartition

Bon, là je vais pouvoir commencer à m'amuser avec les créatures en tout genre. Je préviens tout de suite que mes sources sont variées, allant du folklore traditionnel japonais aux animes divers et variés. Notamment, l'histoire des yokai, demi-yokai vient du manga Saiyuki. Après bien sur, je mets tout ça à ma sauce.

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews.

.***.

**Chapitre 4 : **Rentrée et répartition

Aujourd'hui, la rentrée allait arriver pour Harry, et ce dernier en était plutôt nerveux, malgré l'euphorie qui le gagnait peu à peu. Il avait passé le grand portail de bois clair qui fermait l'entrée de Sekitei avec le directeur, et celui-ci lui avait dit d'attendre à un endroit, à l'angle d'un bâtiment duquel il pouvait voir quasiment tout ce qui se passait au centre de l'établissement.

L'école se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une grande enceinte rectangulaire, entourée par de hautes palissades. On y entrait par un grand portail de bois tout simple, mais qui brillait légèrement lorsqu'on approchait sa main, signe des diverses protections qui le recouvraient. Une allée de gravier blanc conduisait ensuite à une grande cours avec un cerisier en son centre, celle sur laquelle Harry avait vue.

De chaque côté, à droite et à gauche, se tenaient deux bâtiments typiquement japonais, avec leurs terrasses de bois et leurs portes coulissantes. Chacun avait à son entrée une statue d'une créature fantastique. C'étaient les dortoirs et le brun se tenait au coin du premier à droite dans l'ombre, il voyait donc les arrivants sans que ceux-ci ne le voient. Enfin, en face de l'entrée prenait place une quatrième structure, la plus imposante, ressemblant plus à un temple avec les colonnes de bronze qui encadraient l'entrée.

Petit à petit, le silence des lieux fit place à un joyeux brouhaha qui signifiait la venue des élèves. Ceux-ci arrivaient par petits groupes et se plaçaient ainsi devant chaque dortoir, sans aucun doute celui qui leur correspondait, c'étaient donc les anciens.

Harry était fasciné par ceux qui allaient devenir ses camarades, ils étaient tous si différents, tant dans leur apparence que leur accoutrement. Il semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous humains et étaient chacun vêtu à sa façon, du kimono traditionnel, au T-shirt/short. Il n'y a avait ici pas d'uniforme, afin de ne pénaliser aucune origine ou coutume.

Kintaro lui avait expliqué que cette école n'accueillait pas que des sorciers, mais aussi toutes les créatures magique capables de prendre une forme humanoïde et désirant s'instruire. Sekitei était la seule école de magie du Japon, et n'accueillait que peu d'élèves comparé à Poudlard. Ceux-ci y entraient à 13 ans, après l'école primaire, et y restaient au minimum 6 ans. Mais rien ne les empêchaient d'y rester plus longtemps pour se perfectionner, ou enseigner à leur tour aux plus jeunes, bien que peu ne le fassent. La rentrée, contrairement aux autres écoles du pays du soleil levant, se faisait en septembre, comme dans les pays occidentaux. Cette nouveauté était venue au fil du temps, suite à plusieurs interventions de Sakura qui avait amené des élèves étrangers en cours d'année, mais cela ne changeait au final pas grand-chose, les élèves gardaient leurs vacances plus ou moins normales, leur rentrée était seulement décalée à ce qui n'aurait du être qu'un retour de vacances.

Enfin, les nouveaux arrivèrent, et se positionnèrent, guidés par les enseignants, assis sur des coussins à quelques mètres en face du cerisier.

« Mes chers élèves. Bienvenu à vous pour cette nouvelle année. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre d'avantage, vous allez être immédiatement répartis dans ce qui sera votre maison pour les années à venir. » Annonça Kintaro, de sa voix calme, mais enjouée. « Avancez-vous chacun votre tour jusqu'au cerisier, et posez votre main sur le tronc. » Sur ce, il désigna une petite fille au premier rang : « Ce sera toi qui commenceras. »

La petite fille se leva timidement, et se dirigea vers le cerisier qui abritait l'esprit de Sakura. Elle resta quelques secondes, la main posée sur le tronc clair, avant que le symbole d'une tortue massive n'apparaisse dans les airs en face d'elle.

« Genbu » Annonça le directeur, lui désignant le bâtiment correspondant où des félicitations se firent immédiatement entendre.

La répartition continua ainsi, assez similaire en fait à celle de Poudlard, si ce n'est que c'est l'esprit du cerisier qui lisait dans le cœur des élèves afin de les placer au mieux. Il y avait quatre dortoirs, correspondant à quatre éléments : Suzaku, l'oiseau vermillon correspondant au feu, Byakko, le tigre blanc de l'Ouest, représentant du métal, Seiryu, le dragon d'azur, membre du bois, et enfin Genbu, la tortue noire, gardienne de l'eau. Un cinquième élément représentait le corps enseignant : la licorne jaune Qirin, le centre sur lequel reposaient les autres, la terre.

Une fois la dernière personne répartie, Kintaro repris la parole, faisant signe à Harry de le rejoindre.

« Avant d'aller se rassasiez, il reste une dernière répartition à faire. Harry Potter nous vient de l'étranger, et fera sa rentrée en seconde année puisqu'il a 14 ans et a déjà été dans une autre école de magie. Vas-y, pose ta main sur le tronc de Sakura. » L'enjoignit le moine.

Dès que la paume de sa main entra en contact avec le tronc, un rire cristallin retentit dans l'esprit du brun.

_-Enfin te voilà, je t'attendais. Je suis sure que Kintaro-sama a fait exprès de te faire passer en dernier._

_-C'est fort probable. C'est toi qui m'a amené ici n'est ce pas ?_

_-Bien sur. Et maintenant je dois te mettre avec un élément. Lequel pourrais-je bien choisir. Ta première baguette contient le feu, ta seconde contient le bois, ces deux éléments te correspondent très bien, difficile de choisir. . ._

_-Donc c'est entre Suzaku et Seiryu ?_

_-Je pense que tu serais mieux avec Suzaku, tu as vécu plus longtemps proche du phénix. Et vivre avec le feu ne doit pas t'empêcher d'avoir une affinité pour le bois. C'est la complexité qui fait la beauté des humains, et même de nombreuses créatures magiques._

Sur ces dernières paroles, un oiseau de feu se matérialisa dans les airs au dessus d'Harry.

« Et notre dernier élève va chez Suzaku. » Le directeur attendit que le brun rejoigne ses nouveaux compagnons devant son dortoir, avant de faire signe à tout le monde de le suivre.

Il les emmena à l'intérieur du temple devant lequel figurait la statue du Qirin, et leur indiqua la première salle à droite. De nombreuses tables basses étaient réparties, pouvant accueillir chacune quatre personnes, plus en se tassant ou en les mettant les unes à côté des autres. Les anciens se dirigèrent immédiatement vers celles dont ils avaient l'habitude, emmenant des nouveaux avec eux pour leurs présenter ce qu'ils auraient à savoir.

Rapidement, les tables s'alignèrent ou se rapprochèrent pour accueillir à chaque fois la totalité des membres de chaque dortoir, assez proches pour pouvoir parler ensemble. Ils étaient à chaque fois une trentaine, à raison de quatre à cinq nouveaux par dortoir. Cela n'aurait lieu que le premier soir, afin que les présentations puissent se faire dès le repas. Dès que tous furent installés, les plats furent amenés par de nombreux kitsune qui les déposaient en faisant des cabrioles, rendant l'atmosphère légère et joyeuse.

Harry se retrouvait donc au milieu des autres qui se présentaient chacun leur tour à leur voisin, les siens ne firent pas exception. Son voisin de droite avait l'étrange particularité de posséder des oreilles et deux queues de chat, c'était un nouveau qui venait d'être réparti.

« Salut, alors comme ça toi aussi t'es nouveau même si tu es en deuxième année. » Entama-t-il.

« Oui, c'est ça. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

« C'est un nom bizarre. Moi c'est Rei, Akakami Rei, je suis un Nekomata, comme tu peux le voir avec mes deux queues et mes oreilles. » Et il agita fièrement ces dernières qui dépassaient de sa chevelure châtaine.

« Enchanté. Et pour moi aussi ton nom est bizarre, mais je pense que je vais devoir m'y faire. » Rigola le brun.

Celui-ci avait lu plusieurs choses sur les Bakeneko dans son livre traitant des Ayakashi et autres. C'étaient des chats avec des pouvoirs spéciaux, un peu comme les kitsune ou les tanuki. Et lorsqu'ils étaient assez puissants, ils pouvaient prendre forme humaine, en gardant souvent des caractéristiques félines, telles que oreilles, queue, deux dans le cas d'un Nekomata, et yeux, qui étaient d'un bel orangé pour Rei.

Son voisin d'en face prit alors part à la conversation.

« Un Nekomata, cool. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'y en a pas eu ici.» C'était un ancien puisqu'il n'avait pas été réparti, et il semblait plus âgé qu'eux. Ses particularités étaient qu'il avait des yeux et des cheveux rouge sang, caractéristiques évidentes d'un demi-youkai. Dans le temps, ceux-ci étaient haïs pour ce qu'ils représentaient, mais ils avaient finalement été acceptés comme les autres, en grande partie grâce à Sekitei.

« Je m'appelle Kinkyo. » Leur annonça-t-il. « Si vous avez besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit, demandez moi, je suis en quatrième année. A votre service. » Mima-t-il exagérément. Mais il avait l'air très sympathique et plut immédiatement à Harry et Rei.

Ils discutèrent ainsi agréablement pendant toute la durée du repas. Harry devint rapidement très proche de Rei, son sens de l'humour et sa joie de vivre apparente semblaient rendre le monde plus… intéressant. Kinkyo était également très sympa dans son genre, même si étant deux année au dessus, ils ne pourraient sans doute pas se rapprocher autant d'eux qu'ils le voudraient.

Il avait vraiment hâte d'être le lendemain, et de faire connaissance avec les membres des autres dortoirs qui auraient cours avec lui.


	5. Chapter 5: Professeurs & sources chaudes

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, même si cette fois je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre. J'essaierai vraiment de le faire la prochaine fois.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 5 : **Professeurs et sources chaudes

Les professeurs attendirent qu'ils se soient à peu près rassasiés avant de se présenter pour les nouveaux.

« Bonjour, je pense que tout le monde me connait ici puisque je suis le directeur, je vous enseignerai également l'art précis des runes. Sakura, l'esprit du cerisier, se chargera de l'histoire puisqu'elle est là depuis l'aube des temps, bien avant la construction de Sekitei.» Commença Kintaro de sa voix toujours aussi calme.

« Je suis Gyogi. » Suivit un homme assez petit et rondouillard, il semblait le plus âgé présent. « Je vous enseignerai le grand art, que certains connaissent sous le nom de métamorphose. Comme vous le verrez rapidement, je suis aussi un tanuki, ce qui me rend imbattable dans cette discipline, mais rien ne vous empêche d'essayer. » Finit-il avec un grand sourire. Il avait l'air assez marrant, totalement à l'opposé de l'air strict de Minerva McGonagall.

« Moi, je vous apprendrai tout ce que je sais sur les créatures magiques, leur insertion dans notre monde, celles que vous devez respecter, et celles que vous devez craindre. Appelez-moi Ookami-san, mon vrai nom ne regarde que moi et ma meute. » Il avait l'apparence d'un homme de haute stature, ses cheveux gris et noirs formant une crinière lui tombant sur ses épaules musclées. Il avait un air sauvage, mais également protecteur et parfaitement sur de lui.

« Je me nomme Juhi-san et vous apprendrai l'art des plantes et des décoctions. Etant issue d'un arbre, un érable, vous trouverez difficilement plus calée que moi en botanique. » La femme devant eux semblait relativement âgée, mais chacune de ses rides lui donnait une certaine élégance et un air vénérable. Nul doute que ce qui serait assez proche d'un cours de botanique/potions, serait très différent de Poudlard.

« Nous sommes Kenhiro, Kenji et Buichi. Comme certains le suppose juste, nous sommes frères, et vous enseignerons respectivement le combat à armes blanches, à mains nues et à arme de jets. » C'était le plus âgé qui avait parlé, les deux autres approuvant d'un signe de tête. Effectivement, ils se ressemblaient tous les trois malgré leur différence d'âge.

« Je suis Yagami. J'espère pouvoir vous faire découvrir la magie des divers éléments. » Il avait l'allure d'un prêtre avec sa longue robe blanche dont l'ourlet était marqué d'une flamme, d'une tornade, d'une cascade et d'une montagne. Il respirait le calme et la patience, et ses yeux bleus presque translucides semblaient lire en vous comme dan un livre ouvert.

« Et pour finir me voilà. » Une étrange créature s'avança, pas très grande et à moitié chauve, la peau bleutée, c'était un kappa. « Je suis Sawa, et je me chargerais de toutes les blessures que vous pourriez vous faire en ces lieux. Comptez sur moi pour vous remettre d'aplomb. »

Décidemment, le corps professoral était aussi original que les élèves qui composaient l'école.

Après diné, ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur dortoir. Celui d'Harry et de ses compagnons comportait à son entrée une statue de Suzaku s'apprêtant à prendre son envol, le gardien de leur lieu de résidence. Ce dernier ressemblait à un phénix traditionnel, mais de taille nettement supérieure.

Une fois passées les portes coulissantes qui donnaient sur leur terrasse, ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce qui devait faire office de salle commune. Dans un coin se trouvait une cheminée de briques rouges, à l'opposé, une petite bibliothèque, et entre les deux, plusieurs tables basses entourées de coussins où l'on pouvait travailler. Mais pour le moment ce n'était dans l'objectif de personne.

« Ceux qui viennent d'arriver, derrières ces portes se trouvent vos chambres où vous serez trois par trois. » Leur présenta un ancien en désignant plusieurs portes coulissantes en face d'eux. « Je vous laisse 15 minutes pour installer vos affaire, et ensuite, visite de la source. » Acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Et n'oubliez pas pour les chambres, les années doivent être mélangées, et filles à droites, gars à gauche. » Puis il partit lui-même s'installer.

En effet, le directeur tenait à ce que les années soient mélangées afin d'être plus soudées. Ce n'était pas très difficile au vu du nombre peu nombreux, quatre à cinq nouveaux chaque année s'intégraient vite auprès des anciens.

« Eh ! On se met ensemble ? » L'interpella Rei, ses oreilles frétillant d'impatience.

« Pas de problème. Tu crois que Kinkyo serait d'accord pour être le troisième ? »

« On parle de moi ? » Leur demanda le demi-youkaï qui avait l'oreille fine. C e dernier accepta avec joie. Il se plaisait bien avec les deux nouveaux, et comme de toute façon les chambres pouvaient être changées au bout d'un an. . .

Ils s'installèrent donc tous les trois dans leur nouvelle chambre, déroulant leurs futons afin de se préparer pour la nuit, commençant à ranger leur malle puis à l'heure demandée, ils ressortirent dans la salle commune. Kinkyo leur avait vaguement parlé de la source en question, mais il ne voulait pas trop en dire, c'était à chaque fois une surprise pour les nouveaux.

Ce sont deux sixième année qui avaient pour charge de les guider, un grand brun aux cheveux en pic pour les garçons, et une fille aux cheveux argentés portant un kimono rose pour les autres. Zack et Lyanna, c'étaient les responsables du dortoir Suzaku ; en dernière année, ils avaient en quelque sorte le rôle des préfets. Ils avaient chacun un sous-responsable dans l'année inférieure, qui prendrait très probablement leur place lorsqu'ils partiraient.

A côté des portes de leurs chambres, se trouvaient deux autres portes, traditionnelles celles là. Zack les conduisit vers celle côté garçon, et ils y découvrirent un vestiaire avec un emplacement pour chacun. Rouge comme une pivoine, Harry suivi ses compatriote jusqu'à la source chaude qui se trouvait derrière les dortoirs, une serviette comme unique rempart à la vue des autres. Il semblait bien être le seul à en être gêné.

« Alors ? Tu te magnes ? » Lui lança Rei, plongeant dans l'eau après un salto, tombant la serviette sans aucune gêne et éclaboussant au passage tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Apparemment, les Nekos, contrairement aux simples chats, ne craignaient pas l'eau. Bientôt, tous furent plongés dans l'eau délicieusement chaude, y compris le brun qui y avait pénétré doucement, gardant par contre soigneusement sa serviette. Ses nouveaux amis semblaient parfaitement habitués à prendre ce type de bain ensemble, contrairement à lui, qui bien qu'ayant déjà vu ses collègues de Quidditch pendant la douche, n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attarder ainsi avec eux.

« Allez détend toi. » L'enjoignirent et Rei et Kinkyo. Et aidé par les vapeurs qui l'entouraient, il y réussi finalement assez facilement, il avait presque l'impression de flotter.

Autour de lui les discussions allaient bon train.

« Et surtout. » Les avertit Chiaki, un cinquième année, en montrant la palissade à leur droite. « N'essayer même pas d'aller voir ce qui se passe du côté des filles. Le dernier à avoir essayé s'est fait gelé ses machins par la yuki onna de quatrième année. »

Beaucoup ricanèrent à cette remarque, les anciens se souvenaient de l'événement qui avait eu lieu trois ans auparavant. Plus personne n'avait tenté de jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté depuis, craignant trop pour la santé d'une certaine partie de leur anatomie.

« Une yuki onna dans la maison du feu, c'est un comble non ? » Fit remarquer Rei à Harry.

« Elle a très probablement ses raisons. » Lui répondit le brun repensant à ce que lui avait dit Sakura, à propos de ne pas se limiter à un seul élément parce que c'était celui qui dominait. Cette yuki onna avait du vouloir prouver que sa nature ne la définissait pas totalement, une fille de la neige et du froid se retrouvant hébergée par le feu, c'est sur que ce n'était pas commun.

« Ca, tu as raison. » Confirma Kinkyo. « Cette fille n'a absolument pas le caractère de la glace. »

Ils restèrent quasiment une heure à se prélasser dans l'eau perpétuellement chaude, avant que peu à peu, les élèves ne rentrent pour aller se coucher. Dès qu'il sortit du bassin, Harry sentit sa tête lui tourner et le monde avec. C'est Kinkyo qui le retint de justesse en rigolant, comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul parmi les nouveaux à être légèrement désorienté à la sortie de la source.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va passer. C'est l'eau chaude qui fait ça à tous les nouveaux, tu vas vite t'habituer. » Le rassura son compagnon de chambre. Et effectivement après quelques pas, ça allait mieux. Et il pouvait s'estimer heureux, Rei lui, s'était lamentablement affalé sur les galets devant les vestiaires, puni d'avoir voulu faire le fier et courir pour sortir. Il avait maintenant un air penaud, encore accentué par ses oreilles aplaties de chaque côté.

Après ces mésaventures, ils allèrent définitivement se coucher pour être fin prêts pour leur journée de cours de demain, revêtant les yukatas qui les attendaient, et se glissant sous leurs futons.

_Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais bon, il faut bien faire les présentations. Et puis, ça ne vous fait pas envie, des sources chaudes pareilles ?_


	6. Chapter 6: Premier jour de cours

**Et voila le chapitre suivant. J'ai vu que vous aviez bien aimé les sources chaudes en général ;) c'est vrai que ça fait envie. Merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 6 : **Premier jour de cours

Le lendemain, tous les étudiants furent réveillés par un son de clochettes, qui ne s'arrêta qu'une fois le dernier debout et prêt à entamer sa journée. Harry n'y avait pas fait attention quand il avait pénétré dans le dortoir, mais des rangées de clochettes en bordaient l'entrée, et servaient de réveil matin pour tout le monde. Le son était clair et cristallin, agréable lorsqu'elles s'agitaient au vent, mais devenait parfaitement insupportable si certains décidaient de faire la grasse matinée au lieu de se lever dans les temps. Le brun découvrit aussi que les vestiaires visités la veille, donnaient aussi sur une salle de bain typique, pour lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se prélasser dans la source chaude.

C'est encore légèrement dans les brumes du sommeil qu'il prit son petit déjeuné avec Rei et Kinkyo, avant de se diriger avec les autres deuxièmes année pour son premier cours. Les plannings étaient affichés par années sur un des murs de leur salle commune, et ils commençaient donc ce matin par l'art des sceaux avec le directeur. Leur salle pour ce cours se trouvait au premier étage du bâtiment Qirin, et tous les premières années s'installèrent, chacun devant un pupitre.

Ils étaient 18 deuxièmes années, moins de la moitié de Poudlard, ce qui expliquait qu'ils pouvaient faire des cours par année pour toutes les matières, et non seulement par dortoir. D'après ce qu'avait pu apprendre le brun depuis qu'il était ici, il n'y avait pas non plus de rivalités entre dortoirs comme il y en avait entre Serpentard et les autres maisons. Ici, chacun mange avec qui il veut aux repas, sans que cela ne gêne personne de même, les terrasses devant les dortoirs sont ouvertes à tous, seul le lieu de couchage reste obligatoire.

« Bonjours à tous » Chantonna le directeur qui avait l'air bien heureux en ce début de semaine. « Nous allons donc commencer cette année, l'étude des sceaux. Comme vous avez tous travaillé sérieusement votre calligraphie l'an passé, le simple tracé ne devrait vous poser aucun problème. » Harry était heureux que le moine lui ait donné les bases pendant la semaine précédente, sinon il aurait pu mal commencer cette année. Heureusement que le maniement de la plume l'avait déjà préparé.

« Nous allons commencer pour vous entrainer, par de simples sceaux de protection qui sont les moins dangereux à réaliser. Si vous les rater, ceux là ne vous exploseront pas à la figure, ni ne vous videront de votre magie comme certains peuvent le faire. La seule conséquence, sera une inefficacité de la protection. » Et leur nouveau professeur mit en application ses paroles, traçant rapidement et élégamment les dessins de quatre sceaux au tableau.

« Le premier à droite, est la base de toute protection. Ensuite, le niveau augmente. Vous pouvez sortir votre matériel.» Il leur distribua ensuite en passant dans les rangs, chacun un petit coffret et une pile de feuille. « Je veux que vous pratiquiez le sceau d'abord sur ces feuilles avec un pinceau normal. Dès que vous estimez les tracer assez rapidement et précisément, vous passez au coffret. N'oubliez pas de changer de plume… Je vérifierais moi-même la qualité de votre protection. »

Et chacun se mit silencieusement au travail. L'art des sceaux demandait de la concentration, surtout lors de l'utilisation du pinceau magique, qui agissait au même titre que la baguette comme un catalyseur.

Harry était concentré comme jamais. Autant certaines matières ne le passionnaient pas d'avance, autant celle là, il avait hâte de la maitriser en partie, ne serait-ce que pour bien protéger son carnet et tout ce qu'il allait y raconter.

Alors qu'il gagnait en habileté à force de refaire encore et toujours le même mouvement, il put se permettre de regarder ce que faisaient les autres autours de lui. A sa droite se tenait une fille de son dortoir avec laquelle il avait un peu parlé la veille, Hisae fille de Miko. Le tracé des sceaux, au moins pour la théorie, n'avait donc pas vraiment de secret pour elle. Elle avançait rapidement et en était au troisième niveau quand le reste du cours n'avait pas encore dépassé le premier.

Son voisin de gauche par contre semblait avoir plus de mal, et sous la concentration, des oreilles et une queue de renard firent leur apparition, le faisant sursauter.

« Joshua, c'est un fils de kitsune. » Lui souffla brièvement l'élève derrière lui qui avait vu sa réaction de surprise, lui donnant la solution à ce fait étrange. Il appartenait à Byakko.

Au bout de deux heures, ils maitrisaient tous plus ou moins, les quatre sceaux qui avaient été dessinés au tableau.

« Bien, vous vous êtes assez bien débrouillés. » Les félicita Kintaro. « Pour les prochains cours, la difficulté ou le rythme augmenteront par contre. Ceux qui ne réussiront pas dans les temps devront s'entrainer en dehors de la classe. »

« Pour après demain, j'aimerais que vous vous entrainiez aux sceaux de protection de niveau supérieur. En classe ne seront désormais vu, que les ceux pouvant présenter un quelconque danger, afin que vous ne les expérimentiez pas seuls. Sur ce, à la prochaine, et travaillez bien. »

Ils sortirent tous dans un joyeux brouhaha pour se diriger vers le cerisier. Ce début d'année s'était bien passé pour tout le monde, et ils avaient désormais histoire avec Sakura. Le brun n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais il se consolait en se disant que ça ne pourrait qu'être mieux qu'avec le fantôme qui leur servait de professeur à Poudlard. Maintenant, ils avaient un esprit végétal, c'était une sorte d'évolution.

Ils s'installèrent tous en demi cercle sur des coussins devant le cerisier, et une élégante femme en kimono se matérialisa sur une des branches. Harry vit ainsi la deuxième forme appréciée par Sakura, et comme le lui avait dit le directeur, elle était magnifique. Elle commença alors son cours d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

« Aujourd'hui je vais vous parler des temps anciens, ceux où les youkai vivaient près des hommes et étaient craints par eux. A cette époque, la guerre faisait rage entre les deux, et même si les moldus ne s'en souviennent pas, toutes les grandes guerres de l'époque ont commencées par des mésententes avec les youkai, ou ceux qui les supportaient. »

Et Sakura leur raconta ainsi tout un pend de l'histoire du Japon, et plus généralement de l'Asie, que Harry bien sur ne connaissait pas. La voix douce de l'esprit du cerisier les tenait tous sous son emprise, et le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette histoire là était bien plus passionnante que celle des gobelins d'Angleterre ou de France. De plus, ils pouvaient l'interrompre régulièrement, et elle se faisait un plaisir de répondre à toutes leurs interrogation, ça rendait les cours plus intéressant d'après elle.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire respecter. Si certains ne cessaient de parler en même temps qu'elle, le vent se mettait à souffler de plus en plus fort autour des personnes concernées, ou bien des pétales de cerisier se concentraient devant leur bouche, les obligeant à stopper.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, la paix était loin. A ce moment là, les descendants d'unions entre youkai et humains étaient dénommés les _enfants du tabou._ Ils étaient haïs et pourchassés quand ils étaient reconnus en tant que tels. Heureusement, de nos jours cette haine n'est plus, et les demi youkai ont autant leur place dans cette école que les humains ou les autres créatures magiques désireuses d'apprendre et de vivre en bonne intelligence avec les autres. » Et le cours se termina ainsi, sur un clin d'œil de Sakura à la demi youkai de Genbu, Hikari, ses cheveux rouges attachés en une queue haute et portés fièrement, ainsi qu'aux autres créatures magiques qui étaient ici même les égaux des humains.

Alors qu'il se rendait avec les autres pour déjeuner, Harry s'étala lamentablement par terre, un poids qui n'avait rien à faire là sur son dos.

« Alors, alors alors ? Ca s'est passé comment ta journée ? Moi j'ai eu histoire en premier, Sakura est cool pour ça, elle nous a raconté la légende des cinq créatures fantastiques qui sont à l'origine de nos dortoirs. Et après on a commencé le cours de combat, c'était beaucoup moins drôle, il nous a fait courir, sauter, ramper et j'en passe. Raaa, j'suis crevé ! »

« Eh bah, qu'est ce que ça serait si t'étais en pleine forme. . . » Soupira le brun, repoussant le nekomata agité pour tenter de se relever, sous les rire de Kinkyo qui se marrait de loin, et de quelque uns de son année.

« Eh bien, tu m'as l'air d'avoir du succès. » Rigola une fille qu'il avait remarqué en cours et dont les cheveux changeaient régulièrement de couleur. Celle-ci lui tendait la main pour l'aider car Rei ne facilitait pas sa tache pour se remettre sur ses deux jambes.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il.

« Tu es une métamorphomage ? » Lui demanda le nekomata, curieux.

« Ouai, tu connais ? » Un air surpris avait pris place sur son visage.

« Une amie de mes parents en est une. Vous vous ressemblez un peu. A part ça…» Lui expliqua le nekomata tenu tant bien que mal à distance respectable par un brun enfin remis sur pied.

« Cool. Faudrait me la présenter un jour. » Constata la jeune fille. « Catie au fait, de Byakko. » Se présenta-t-elle, lui tendant la main en guise de salut. « Et lui c'est Tokara, c'est un Hebi de famille, de Genbu. » Un garçon de son âge était en effet là, un peu en retrait, les cheveux courts et noirs, les yeux en fente rappelant ceux d'un reptile, envoutants.

Les serpents, comme les autres animaux magiques ayant vécus assez longtemps, pouvaient acquérir forme humaine, gardant quelques caractéristiques de leur ancienne vie qu'ils pouvaient reprendre à tout moment. C'était le cas des deux parents de Tokara, et par conséquent, lui aussi avait cette particularité.

Ils allèrent donc manger tous ensembles, prenant une table pour cinq, une fille de Byakko accompagnée de garçons de Suzaku et Genbu, trois années différentes réunies. La normalité à Sekitei.

.***.

_Pour info : hebi veut dire serpent en japonais. _

_Et ookami : loup (ça c'est pour le chapitre d'avant, le prof de créatures magiques se faisant appeler Ookami-san)_

_Je me suis également amusée pour certains autres noms : Juhi = écorce ; Kenhiro, Kenji et Buichi font tous les trois référence à la force ou la puissance ; Sawa = marais ; et bien sur Sakura= cerisier._


	7. Chapter 7: Cours de combat

**Et voilà la suite avec une petite journée de retard.**

**Harry continue son apprentissage bien différent de Poudlard, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 7** : Cours de combat

L'après midi, les deuxièmes années avaient cours de combat, et Harry craignait un peu de subir ce que Rei et les premières années avaient fait ce matin.

« Bonjour à tous. » Les salua Kinji-sama d'un signe de tête.

Tous les élèves s'inclinèrent en réponse, Harry n'y manquant pas non plus. Kintaro avait heureusement pris le temps de lui apprendre les grandes règles de politesse en vigueur à Sekitei, en plus des nombreuses autres choses.

« Bien. Tout d'abord, nous allons commencer l'échauffement. Je me doute bien que la majorité d'entre vous ne s'est pas entrainé chaque jour des précédentes vacances. »

Et il avait bien raison. L'échauffement en question se résumait à un footing de vingt minutes, suivi de quinze minutes d'étirements de plus en poussés. Rien qu'après cette mise en condition, la majorité des deuxièmes années était pantelante, ne demandant qu'une chose, du repos. Mais comment avaient fait les premières années ? Ne pouvait que se demander Harry.

Puis, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Ils étaient dix-huit deuxième année, et furent donc répartis en trois groupes de six, chacun avec l'un des professeurs. Ils changeraient toutes les vingt minutes afin de commencer l'initiation avec chacun de leur professeur. En effet, la première année consistait en une mise en condition, Kenhiro-sama, Kenji-sama et Buichi-sama, se relayant mais n'abordant pas leur spécialité.

Désormais, ils allaient pouvoir s'y mettre sérieusement. Pendant trois semaine, le programme serait le même, puis chaque élève pourra travailler en majorité dans sa discipline de prédilection.

Harry se retrouva avec Catie, la métamorphomage de Byakko avec qui il avait déjà sympathisé, Tokara, l'hebi de Genbu, Zetsu, un compatriote de Suzaku, ainsi que Ann et Alhana de Seiryu. Cette dernière était une youkai d'apparence humaine aux longs cheveux auburn jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle souhaitait vivre parmi les humains au final, même si elle était née d'un arbre, un peu comme Sakura. Par contre, elle ne désirait pas en dévoiler l'origine, et personne n'était donc au courant, sauf bien sur Kintaro très probablement.

Ils commencèrent tous les six avec Kenhiro-sama et les armes blanches. Comme il était bien trop dangereux de les manier sans expérience, ils se retrouvèrent d'abord avec des sabres en bois, des bokken. Il existait bien d'autres types d'armes blanches que les sabres, mais c'est par là qu'ils commenceraient. Leur maitre leur appris en premier lieu comment les tenir : comment positionner leurs mains sur la tsuka, et comment porter cette arme traditionnelle avec légèreté, clef de tous les maniements ultérieurs.

Durant les vingt minutes qui étaient consacrées à cet art, ils n'allèrent guère plus loin que le mouvement de base de trancher, de haut en bas. Cela pourrait paraitre facile à un néophyte, c'est ce qu'avait pensé Harry au début, lorsque Kenhiro leur avait dit qu'ils ne feraient que ça. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Au début, il projetait tellement le sabre en arrière qu'il le déséquilibrait, la pointe devait rester en l'air et non se retrouver dans son dos. Comment espérer abattre sa lame sur un ennemi lorsque celle-ci devait faire un trajet si long ?

Et ensuite, il y avait le trancher en lui-même. Le mouvement devait être régulier, fluide, la pointe suivant un arc de cercle, et s'arrêtant précisément à la fin de sa course, sans entrainer les poignets ou le haut du corps en avant. Il fallu bien vingt minutes à tous pour prendre la mesure de la difficulté de l'art du sabre.

Catie semblait royalement galérer, alors qu'Alhana avait déjà plus de facilités. Zetsu s'entrainait déjà seul dans son coin, il était fils de samurai et pratiquait déjà le maniement de toutes sortes de sabres depuis sa plus tendre enfance. En ce qui concernait Ann et Tokara, ils faisaient de leur mieux, tout comme Harry. Les deux autres initiations détermineraient leur choix de spécialité.

D'ailleurs les vingt minutes suivante avec Kenji-sama, après une courte pause histoire de reprendre ses esprits, leur fit découvrir le combat à mains nues. La aussi, rien n'était aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Il ne s'agissait pas de combat de rue, mais d'enchainement complexes et très codifiés, qui permettaient de faire face à toute sorte de situation, pour ensuite improviser. Le but ultime était de se servir de la puissance même de son adversaire, qui était alors retournée contre lui. Cela demandait une grande maitrise de soi, et une patience infinie.

Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce type de maitrise pourrait lui être utile pour son combat. Même s'il avait un sursit, il n'oubliait pas pour autant que lorsqu'il reviendrait en Angleterre, la menace Voldemorienne serait toujours là.

Par contre, les dernières vingt minutes lui plurent beaucoup moins. Buichi-sama se chargerait de leur apprendre la maitrise des armes de jet, qui demandaient avant tout une grande précision. Ils avaient à leur disposition : arcs, shuriken, sarbacanes, kunaï. Même si Harry voyait bien l'avantage que pourrait lui donner la maitrise de shuriken ou de kunaï, armes qu'il pourrait facilement planquer dans une robe de sorcier, devoir simplement se concentrer sur la visée d'une cible le passionnait beaucoup moins. Catie par contre, semblait particulièrement s'éclater avec les étoiles mortelles, touchant sa cible quasiment à tous les coups, ses cheveux changeant de couleur en rythme, chaque fois plus flashis.

Finalement, les deuxièmes années finirent leur cours de combat totalement vannés, ne demandant qu'une seule chose : une bonne douche bien chaude.

.

Les jours s'enchainèrent ainsi, rythmés par les cours, les repas collectifs rarement menés à terme sans fou rire, et les bains communs dans les sources chaudes, auxquelles les nouveaux arrivants avaient finis par s'habituer.

En dehors des cours par année, Harry était le plus souvent avec Rei et Kinkyo. Leur première rencontre et le partage du dortoir avait créé rapidement une solide amitié.

Régulièrement, une autre première année s'incrustait avec eux, Nahoko, une petite fille toujours affublée de deux couettes. Cette dernière s'était entichée de Rei qu'elle trouvait « trop chou » avec ses oreilles de chats, le nekomata la fuyait d'ailleurs la majorité du temps. Mais le brun et le demi-youkai étaient persuadés que cette dernière le faisait surtout plus par jeu que par réel amour incommensurable pour lui. Les fous rires qu'ils avaient surpris entre elle et sa meilleure amie, une blondinette du nom de Karyne, laissait à penser que tout ça les amusait follement.

Pendant les cours, Catie et Tokara étaient ceux avec qui il prenait le plus plaisir à être. La jeune fille avait une fabuleuse joie de vivre et on ne s'ennuyait pas avec elle. Et le garçon possédait comme lui la capacité de fourchelangue, ce qui entrainait de longues discussions sifflantes.

Il appréciait aussi particulièrement Rianko, une jeune fille sorcière, comme lui, également protégée de Suzaku. Elle venait à la base d'une famille tout à fait normale, qui respectait la magie et les esprits, mais qui n'avaient jamais eu d'affinités particulières avec eux. Petite fille, Rianko avait été un certain temps à part à cause de ce lien que beaucoup ne comprenait pas. Bien qu'elle avait très peu de manifestations de magie accidentelle, elle voyait les esprits, ce qui avait entrainé nombre de quiproquo jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à faire la différence entre ce qu'elle pouvait voir, et ce qui était invisible au commun des mortels.

Harry avait beaucoup ri à ses nombreuses histoires, qu'elle racontait désormais avec le sourire. Et de même la jeune japonaise avait fortement apprécié la magie accidentelle que le brun avait réalisée devant son cousin, sa tante, ou son oncle.

Yusei, Zetsu et Hisae, les trois autre membres de Suzaku de son âge, étaient toujours ensembles, et un peu trop à part pour lui. Ils venaient tous les trois de familles très anciennes, et très traditionnelles, qui fonctionnaient avant tout, par et pour leur art, que ça soit le katana, le kung fu, ou la fonction de Miko. Ils étaient fiers, et cette fierté les incitait à ne fréquenter réellement que ceux qui disposaient des mêmes valeurs et avec lesquels ils se sentaient plus à leur place.

.

Le premier mois passa ainsi aussi vite que le vent et Harry appréciait tous les cours qui étaient proposés à Sekitei. Chaque professeur était si unique, qu'il était difficile de ne pas se passionner pour leur enseignement.

Il avait même commencé à apprécier les potions, même s'il ne s'était pas découvert de don particulier pour la matière. Il faut dire que l'enseignement de Juhi-san était radicalement opposé à celui de Snape, tout en douceur et fermeté mêlées. Hors de question de risquer le moindre incident pendant ses cours, mais alors que la présence du sombre professeur de Poudlard mettait quiconque mal à l'aise, la sienne était plutôt bienveillante.

Il avait enfin commencé sérieusement à rédiger son journal, racontant son arrivée dans ce monde magique totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Il narra ainsi par le menu comment était faite Sekitei, les quatre dortoirs où ne régnait aucune animosité, les cours en commun par années complètes, et les amis qu'il s'était fait, aussi différents de lui qu'il était possible. Il entreprit de décrire les différentes races qui partageaient l'école de magie, et s'attarda longuement sur l'espièglerie de Rei, la ruse de Tokara qui aurait bien pu l'envoyer à Serpentard, la joie de vivre de Catie, Kinkyo, leur sempai qui n'hésitait jamais à les aider, et bien sur Rianko.

_.***._

_La prochaine fois: un petit tour rapide du côté de Poudlard pour voir ce qui s'y passe pendant tout ce temps._


	8. Chapter 8: Poudlard

**Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews. Voila dans ce chapitre les réponses à quelques questions sur ce qui se passe à Poudlard. J'ai choisi de le faire du point de vue d'Hermione. J'espère que ça vous conviendra.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**.***.**

**Chapitre 8** : Poudlard

Dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, les amis d'Harry avaient finis par accepter qu'il ne se montrerait pas cette année. Même s'ils étaient rassurés sur le fait que le brun ne courrait aucun danger, ce dernier leur manquait. Hermione avait donc décidé de lui écrire une lettre relatant les événements de ce début d'année. Même si le directeur lui avait dit qu'il était impossible de faire parvenir une lettre jusqu'à lui, elle la lui donnerait, _ou plutôt les lui_, car elle ne doutait pas d'en écrire plusieurs, lorsqu'ils se reverraient.

_Cher Harry,_

_Cela fait juste un peu plus d'un mois que les cours ont repris, et bien sur, tu nous manques déjà à moi et à Ron. D'après Dumbledore, tu as été choisi pour passer cette année dans une école lointaine à la magie très différente, qui apparemment pourra t'apporter beaucoup. J'avoue que je suis un peu jalouse, tu vas apprendre tellement de nouvelles choses ! Tu auras intérêt à me faire un topo en revenant, fois d'Hermione !_

_Plus sérieusement, j'espère que tu te plais là bas, et que tout se passe bien pour toi._

_Si tu savais le remue-ménage qu'a provoqué ton absence à la cérémonie de répartition… Je crois que si le professeur Dumbledore n'en avait pas annoncé la cause à la fin, il y aurait eu une émeute ! Et j'exagère à peine. Sans parlé de tout le monde qui est venu nous voir après pour savoir si on en savait plus. Je ne suis pas sure qu'ils nous aient cru d'ailleurs quand on leur a affirmé le contraire. Ron les a « légèrement » envoyés sur les roses, et ils ont fini par se calmer. Heureusement, ils ont rapidement trouvé autre chose à penser._

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, tout en sachant que tu ne pourras pas la recevoir, c'est pour te raconter en détail tout ce qui se sera passé pendant ton absence. En effet, cette année promet d'être mouvementée, et je pressens déjà que la raconter à son terme prendra des heures. Et comme toi aussi tu auras sans aucun doute des dizaines de choses à nous faire partager, j'écris aujourd'hui cette lettre, un peu comme je commencerais un journal, qui te serait destiné._

_Avant toute chose, nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense, comme tous les ans me diras-tu, sauf que cette fois, il est pas mal du tout. Il est très compétent, mais ce n'est pas étonnant vu que c'est un ancien aurore._

_Cette année aura lieu le tournoi des trois sorciers. Dumbledore l'a annoncé le jour de la rentrée au banquet. (Après avoir annoncé ton départ pour une école lointaine et avoir à nouveau l'attention de tout le monde.) Tu ne sais surement pas ce que c'est, donc je vais t'expliquer. C'est une sorte de tournoi pour décider de la meilleure école, qui a été créé il y a déjà 700 ans. Chacune a son champion, et ils vont se mesurer les uns aux autres au cours de trois épreuves. Le problème, c'est que par le passé, ce tournoi était dangereux, et il s'est même avéré mortel. Tu te rends compte qu'en 1972, un cocatris s'est échappé et a blessé grièvement les directeurs des trois écoles ! A cause de ce genre de drames plutôt réguliers, le tournoi a été interrompu, mais il reprend cette année._

_Des étudiants des autres écoles, Beauxbatons de France et Durmstrang du Nord (on ne peut pas la cartographier plus précisément), sont arrivés._

_Je ne te raconte pas le spectacle que ça a été !_

_La délégation de Beauxbatons est arrivée dans un immense carrosse volant, tiré par des abraxans. Ce sont des chevaux magnifiques et immenses, Hagrid est aux anges avec eux._

_Ceux de Durmstrang sont arrivés par bateau. Et oui tu as bien lu, il a émergé au milieu du lac._

_Je crois que c'est le repas que Ron a préféré depuis son arrivé ici, le festin était exceptionnel. Même moi, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. On a eu des plats typiques de nos invités, comme la bouillabaisse de France. C'est merveilleux tout ce qu'on va pouvoir apprendre de nouveau cette année grâce à eux. Comme quoi en fait, tu ne seras pas le seul à faire des découvertes )_

_Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Je t'ai parlé de champions. La façon de les sélectionner est tout à fait particulière. C'est la coupe de feu qui se charge de ce rôle. C'est un objet magique très puissant et incorruptible. Il faut jeter un papier dans ses flammes avec son nom et son école, et elle choisira les plus qualifiés pour concourir._

_Par contre, comme il y avait eu des morts les fois précédentes, une limite d'âge a été posé, encore heureux si tu veux mon avis ! Il fallait avoir au moins 17 ans._

_Les jumeaux étaient dégoutés, ils ont bientôt 17 ans, mais le « bientôt » ne compte pas pour la coupe, donc ils ont essayé de frauder. Les crétins. Tout ce qu'ils ont récolté c'est se faire éjecter et se retrouver affublés d'une barbe encore plus longue que celle du professeur Dumbledore._

_Bref._

_Le champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory. Je trouve ça très bien. Pouffsouffle n'a pas souvent l'occasion de se retrouver sur le devant de la scène. Et puis, si ça avait été un Serpentard ou quelqu'un de chez nous, j'imagine déjà le désastre que ça aurait occasionné… Même si ça aurait été une occasion de montrer un peu plus d'unité, j'imagine que ce n'est qu'une douce utopie. Il ne faudra pas que j'oubli de te demander si la situation est la même la où tu es. Est-ce qu'il y a des maisons ? Et si oui, est ce que la rivalité est la même ou plutôt une bonne entente ?_

_Ah j'ai oublié de te donner les champions des autres écoles : Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbatons, une demi-vélane… et Viktor Krum pour Durmstrang. Mis a par que tous les garçons semblent devenir de parfaits crétins devant cette fille, tout se passe bien pour l'instant. Nos invités semblent bien s'adapter au château, et ils sont très courtois._

_La première épreuve aura lieu le 24 novembre, donc je pense que je réécrirais une lettre après cette date._

_Bon, je pense que cette lettre est assez longue comme ça. Je vais donc te laisser._

_Prend note tout de suite que quand tu auras lu ces derniers mots, tu auras droit à pleins de questions pour nous détailler ta propre expérience. Si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait bien sur._

_Hermione à qui tu manques. Un trio avec un membre en moins n'en est plus un._

_Bisous._

.***.

La jeune fille cella le parchemin et le déposa précieusement dans le fond de sa malle. Ecrire ainsi régulièrement lui permettrait de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce son meilleur ami revienne. Qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine fois, Ron participerait avec elle. Il avait eu du mal à accepter que le brun ait pu disparaitre ainsi, et avait pesté pendant plusieurs jours avant de se faire à l'idée, et d'accepter qu'il n'avait sans doute pas eu le choix non plus. Ce départ avait eu l'air de le faire murir un peu, même si la brunette n'était pas encore tout à fait sur de ce dernier fait.

.***.

_Et voilà un petit peu ce qui se passe du côté de Poudlard, du point de vue d'Hermione. Il y aura au moins une deuxième lettre de ce style, qui vous montrera les différences dues à l'absence de Harry au tournoi._

_Ce chapitre est du coup un peu plus court, mais bon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. ^^_


	9. Chapter 9: Grand art et éléments

**Coucou, voici dans ce chapitre, deux cours vus plus en détail. **

**Merci aux irréductibles qui continuent à me reviewer. Et bonne lecture à tous.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 9** : Grand art et éléments.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait à son cours de métamorphose, Harry repensait à son premier jour avec le tanuki qui leur servait de professeur.

Ils se trouvaient rassemblés dans une salle du bâtiment Qirin, tous assis sur des coussins. Rares étaient les cours où ils étaient chacun assis sur des chaises avec des tables individuelles, il n'y avait en fait que les potions et les sceaux.

Leur professeur, Gyogi-sensei leur avait fait de brillantes démonstrations de transformations d'objets, de métamorphose de lui-même en humain, puis en tanuki, modifiant son apparence au gré de son inspiration. Il avait ainsi alterné un visage parfaitement rasé, puis muni d'une barbe courte qui s'était allongé jusqu'à ses pieds jusqu'à diminuer à nouveau, son nez avait grossi comme une énorme patate puis quasiment disparu tellement il était petit, faisant mourir de rire les étudiants affalés sur leurs coussins, même ceux qui avaient eu droit à un spectacle similaire l'an passé.

Tous les ans, le maitre du grand art, comme il se faisait appeler en raison de son statu d'ainé tanuki, faisait une démonstration du même genre. Mais cette fois il s'était surpassé en raison de la présence d'un nouveau dans sa classe, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous les autres.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, en ce qui concerne la métamorphose, je suis un pro. Si quelqu'un pense être meilleur que moi, il est bien sur libre de partir. » Avaient été ses premiers mots après son petit spectacle.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde était resté. Sa supériorité en la matière ne faisait aucun doute. On disait qu'aucun sorcier ne pourrait jamais surpasser un tanuki ainé dans le grand art. Ceux-ci apprenaient dès leur plus jeune âge, l'art d'abord de maitriser la transformation d'objets en ce qu'ils désiraient, puis rapidement de se transformer eux même. C'était une étape essentielle de leur apprentissage, et le passage à l'âge adulte se faisait par un test en situation réelle. Les jeunes tanuki qui désiraient être émancipés et considérés comme des adultes devaient se transformer en humains et passer de un jour à une semaine dans leur monde, sans se faire prendre bien sur.

Cette capacité leur était indispensable pour vivre ensuite leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Les zones restées inviolables et sures étaient rares, et ils avaient donc du s'adapter pour survivre.

Harry s'était bien amusé pendant ce cours où il avait raconté à Rianko, jeune fille sorcière de son dortoir, ce qui s'était passé pour lui la première fois à Poudlard. Comment Mc Gonagall était venue sous forme de chat et les avaient tous fait sursauter en reprenant forme humaine, avait bien fait rire la jeune fille. D'autant que le brun n'avait pas omis de mentionner qu'il était en retard ce jour là…

.

Ils ne verraient pendant la première partie de l'année, que les transformations d'objets. Puis pendant la deuxième moitié, ils commenceraient à tenter de métamorphoser des parties d'eux-mêmes.

Au fur et à mesure des cours, Harry commençait à bien s'habituer à sa nouvelle baguette. Le grand art était la matière où il avait le plus à l'utiliser, et il était maintenant aussi à l'aise avec elle qu'avec sa bonne vieille baguette à plume de phénix. C'est comme si chacune d'elle permettait l'expression d'une partie différente de son être. Il essayait de s'habituer à la manier de la main gauche, pensant qu'avoir une baguette dans chaque main pourrait s'avérer un avantage certain plus tard en combat. Sa baguette de phénix était plutôt offensive, alors que le bois de Sakura porteur d'une écaille de dragon était plutôt protecteur. Quand il la connaitrait encore mieux, il verrait peut-être d'autres différences.

Durant ce cours, Catie présentait un avantage certain, ses gènes de métamorphomage semblant lui rendre l'échec dans cette matière impossible. Tokara n'était pas mal non plus, même s'il avait moins d'expérience que le brun dans le domaine, du moins pour la transformation d'objets.

.***.

Le cours de magie des éléments était l'un des préférés de Harry. Comme il ne commençait qu'en deuxième année, il n'avait aucun retard, et n'avait rien eu à apprendre rapidement sur le sujet pendant l'été.

Après quasiment un mois de théorie, ils allaient pouvoir commencer à déterminer leur élément dominant. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce dernier n'avait souvent rien à voir avec le protecteur de leur dortoir. C'était comme avait dit Sakura, les humains avaient beaucoup de facettes, et l'élément dominant leur tempérament n'était pas le même que celui qu'ils pouvaient manier.

Une fois qu'ils auraient leur élément dominant, ils pourraient chercher leur élément ascendant. Cela représentait le deuxième qu'ils pourraient maitriser, et même lier au premier avec beaucoup d'entrainement. Si le premier pouvait être à l' opposer de leur protecteur, le deuxième le représentait souvent.

Pour ce cours très spécial, ils disposaient donc de toute la matinée. Yagami-san, le prêtre élémentaliste les avait tous fais assoir, chacun au milieu d'un cercle compliqué. Pour cela, tous les derniers années, et ceux qui avaient décidé de prolonger leur apprentissage à Sekitei avaient aidé à créer les sceaux spécifiques les entourant. Une fois tout ceci prêt, ils avaient du rentrer en méditation légère, et Yagami avait récité de sa voix douce une longue incantation afin d'activer le cercle des sceaux.

L'élément que l'élève pouvait maitriser provoquait la destruction du sceau correspondant, le dominant en premier, puis l'ascendant après une seconde incantation plus courte. Harry aperçu ainsi entre ses yeux mi-clos, le sceau de l'air se volatiliser sous ses yeux, puis celui du feu s'enflammer et se réduite en cendres. Il était air ascendant feu. Cela expliquait sa facilité déconcertante à voler, ainsi que son caractère parfois (souvent?) impulsif pour le feu.

Catie était eau, élément naturellement associé à la métamorphomagie car changeant, ascendant feu. Son premier sceau était devenu liquide, rapidement absorbé par la terre du sol. Tokara quant à lui était terre, surement en lien avec ses origines de serpent, ascendant eau. Le sceau de terre s'était effrité, emporté ensuite par la brise.

Harry ne pouvait se souvenir des éléments de tous ceux de son année, mais il avait retenu ceux qui l'entouraient en plus de ses deux amis de Biakko et Genbu. Une yuki-onna était devant lui, Meiko de Seiryu, une jeune fille de 14 ans à la peau blanche presque transparente, les cheveux noirs corbeau, et toujours vêtue d'un kimono blanc avec un obi rouge. Son élément dominant était sans surprise la glace, son sceau de l'eau était devenu solide, totalement gelé, et elle était ascendant air. Elle était déjà probablement capable de faire apparaitre un léger blizzard.

Rianko se trouvait derrière lui, la jeune fille de Suzaku l'intriguait un peu car c'était une des rares humaines qui n'avait aucune relation avec le monde de la magie avant. C'était une étudiante apparemment normale, mais qui avait sauté sur l'occasion de faire partie de ce monde quand elle avait appris qu'elle le pouvait vraiment. Un peu comme lui en fait, surement le pourquoi de son intérêt pour elle. Ses éléments étaient air ascendant foudre. Son sceau de feu avait explosé en crépitant.

Les autres étaient pour le moment trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse avoir vu ce qu'ils étaient. De toute façon, il verrait bien quand ils s'entraineraient. Ou il poserait la question à ceux pour lesquels il était vraiment curieux.

Après avoir tous déterminé leurs éléments, la discussion avait été endiablée sur ce que permettait la maitrise de ceux-ci. En effet, le cours était passé à une vitesse fulgurante, entre d'abord la préparation, puis l'entrée en méditation, et enfin l'incantation suivie de la révélation.

La maitrise de l'air pourrait permettre assez rapidement de léviter légèrement au dessus du sol, et avec beaucoup d'entrainement plus haut. Il pourrait aussi s'en servir comme du wingardium leviosa, sauf que les éléments se commandaient avant tout à la main, et non avec une baguette. Au niveau au dessus, chaque élément pouvait servir à former un bouclier, et étaient plus ou moins simple à utiliser en attaque. Le feu par exemple était principalement offensif, l'eau surtout défensive. Même si noyer un ennemi peut s'avérer très efficace et qu'un mur enflammé empêche bien des choses de passer.

Harry avait particulièrement hâte d'assister aux prochains cours afin de commencer les choses sérieuses. Pouvoir manier l'air et le feu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Il en trépignerait presque d'impatience. Pourtant, il allait devoir faire avec. D'après Yagami-san, le plus dur était la première phase, celle de ressentir son élément Cela pouvait prendre plusieurs cours, c'est-à-dire s'étaler sur plusieurs semaine avant de vraiment pouvoir essayer de manier le dit élément. Et le brun n'avait qu'un an pour maitriser les bases, ensuite il retournerait à Poudlard. Mais il était bien décidé à apprendre le plus de choses possibles entre temps.


	10. Chapter 10: Ookami, Rianko

**Coucou tout le monde. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais j'ai été tellement occupée que j'avoue avoir complètement oublié… (Et oui, honte à moi) J'e n'ai donc bien entendu… pas répondu non plus à vos reviews. Je vous remercie quand même pour elles. Et j'essaierai de répondre aux questions qui ont été posées cette semaine. Là je poste ce chapitre en speed avant de partir pour une garde de nuit.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 10 **Ookami, Rianko

En fin d'après midi, Harry se promenait dans la forêt qui jouxtait le bâtiment Qirin. Se retrouver un peu seul au milieu des arbres lui faisait du bien, et bien que le temps commence à se faire froid en ce mois de novembre, il appréciait la balade. Alors qu'il s'adossait légèrement à un arbre pour profiter de la brise fraiche, un loup apparu en face de lui. Le brun regarda curieusement sa forme s'allonger pour prendre celle de son professeur d'enseignement sur les créatures magiques.

« Alors jeune homme, que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ? » Lui demanda ce dernier d'une voix basse.

« J'avais envie de me promener un peu. Là où j'étais avant, il y avait aussi une forêt, mais plus dangereuse. C'est pas pour rien qu'elle était interdite. Ici, c'est sympa pour ne plus penser et marcher tranquille. »

C'est une des choses qu'il appréciait beaucoup ici. Les élèves étaient très proches de leurs professeurs, et ils pouvaient parler librement avec eux en dehors des heures de cours. Tant qu'ils leur montraient le respect qui leur était du, ils pouvaient parler de n'importe quoi, et surtout de leur état d'esprit.

Ookami-sama était, comme son comme l'indique, un loup, mais qui avait évolué et acquis la sagesse. Il faisait partie des descendants des loups qui peuplaient l'ancien Japon, ses ancêtres faisaient partie intégrante des créatures magiques, mais avaient au fil du temps renoncé pour beaucoup à cette capacité pour finir malheureusement comme de simples animaux dans le reste du monde.

Leur professeur pouvait aujourd'hui garder forme humaine indéfiniment, mais il reprenait régulièrement sa forme lupine pour courir avec sa meute. Eux aussi pouvaient se transformer, mais souvent moins longtemps, et certains ne le désiraient pas forcément.

Ookami-sama était un enseignant assez secret, il ne s'était pas vraiment présenté en cours, mais Harry se sentait en confiance à ses côtés. Et il était heureux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui maintenant. Il se demandait si le loup qu'il était pourrait être d'une aide quelconque à Remus Lupin. Peut-être qu'il lui poserait la question plus tard, pour le moment, il souhaitait juste profiter du calme ambiant.

Quand il revint de sa balade, après avoir discuté un peu avec Ookami-sama, il alla s'assoir seul sur la terrasse de Suzaku. Sa promenade lui avait vidé l'esprit, et il était prêt à s'entrainer. Ici, ceux qui se servaient de baguettes le faisaient sans incantation, ce qui l'avait grandement perturbé au début. Il fallait avoir une idée très précise de ce que l'on voulait obtenir, et il avait rapidement remarqué qu'avoir un esprit calme et apaisé aidait grandement.

Son but aujourd'hui était la métamorphose, et plus précisément, changer la matière d'un objet pour la première étape. Il se saisit donc d'un caillou de la taille de son poing, et assez rapidement, le fit passer de roche à métal. Cette étape était presque entièrement acquise, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'ils avaient apprise avec Gyogi-sensei. Il alterna donc plusieurs fois, métal/pierre/métal, jusqu'à ce que sa fluidité le satisfasse à peu près.

La deuxième étape était plus dure, et c'était le pourquoi de son besoin de balade au calme. Une fois la matière de l'objet modifiée, il fallait modifier la forme pour en obtenir une correspondant à la matière. Ici, avec le métal, le but était avant tout d'obtenir des armes, kunai ou shuriken, ou encore un objet d'utilité comme une tasse ou une bouilloire.

Pour le moment il se concentrait avant tout sur le kunai et la tasse, moins complexes que les deux autres. Son modelage était lent, mais le résultat était assez satisfaisant, même si la tasse était un peu bosselée. Après tout, cela n'empêchait pas de boire dedans. Bien sur, pour affirmer ça il avait testé, un léger _aguamenti_ et le tour était joué, son objet contenait bien l'eau.

Le kunai était plus difficile car il avait du mal à obtenir quelque chose d'affuté, et là pour le coup, un kunai incapable de pénétrer sa cible ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Alors qu'il en était à sa énième tentative et regardait son arme à la recherche d'une solution, Rianko vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Tu pourrais essayer de l'affuter maintenant, en ne te concentrant que sur la pointe. » Lui conseilla-t-elle, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de poser sa baguette juste sur la pointe du kunai, se concentrant sur l'idée de pointe. Et comme le conseil de la jeune fille l'avait suggéré, il réussi à obtenir une arme qui au moins pourrait pénétrer un peu une surface. Il ne tranchait pas encore sur les bords, mais la prochaine fois il était sur de pouvoir aller plus loin. Pour le moment, il allait arrêter un peu de travailler.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la japonaise était toujours à ses côtés alors qu'il partait dans ses pensées. Le fait de travailler aussi assidument lui avait rappelé Hermione, puis bien sur Ron qui y rechignait toujours. Lui aussi avait été comme ça. Mais ici, travailler par soi-même semblait beaucoup plus naturel. Les professeurs enseignaient avant tout les bases, et n'allaient plus loin qu'avec ceux qui le désiraient vraiment. Il n'y avait pas de communauté magique totalement à part de la communauté moldue, donc si quelqu'un était incompétent, il ne pratiquait juste pas la magie.

« Ca va ? » Finit par lui demander Rianko, accroupie à ses côtés.

« Hein ? Ouioui. »

« Tu as l'air bien pensif pour quelqu'un qui va bien. » Constata sa voisine.

Le brun hésita un peu, puis finalement lui avoua que ses amis d'Angleterre lui manquaient un peu. Rianko resta pensive quelques instant avant de lui réponde.

« Moi aussi ils me manquent des fois. »

« C'est vrai, tu étais dans une école normale avant de venir ici c'est ça ? » Se rappela le brun.

« Oui, j'avais de bonnes amies là bas, mais je ne peux plus les voir autant. »

Ils parlèrent ainsi une partie de l'après midi de leurs amis, échangeant des anecdotes amusantes, ou juste qui leur tenaient à cœur. Les autres les laissèrent tranquille pendant ce temps, il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être échangées avec tout le monde.

Chez Suzaku, Rianko était souvent avec Erika et Yukiko de troisième et quatrième année, avec qui elle partageait sa chambre depuis l'année dernière. Autrement, elle était plus rendue chez Seiryu ou Genbu. Il était très fréquent que des membres de dortoirs différents travaillent ensembles, et la jeune fille en était le parfait exemple.

Finalement parler faisait du bien, et ils finirent par rentrer dans le dortoir alors que l'après midi tirait à sa fin. Le brun amena la jeune fille près de Kinkyo et d'un cinquième année qui jouaient une partie de go survoltée. Leur ami n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de mener à la vue du nombre impressionnant de pierres qu'il venait de se faire prendre.

« C'est pas juste… Chiaki est trop fort ! » Se lamenta-t-il, n'ayant plus aucun espoir de remonter.

« C'est toi qui a voulu jouer… Faut pas te plaindre après. » Son adversaire avait les cheveux de différentes teintes de brun et un aspect un peu racaille, mais c'était avant tout un vrai pro du go, qui y jouait quasiment depuis qu'il avait l'âge de parler.

Kinkyo appréciait aussi particulièrement ce jeu, et pour s'améliorer, rien ne vaut de jouer contre plus fort que soi, même s'il se lamentait ensuite.

« Un jour je te battrais Chiaki ! » Annonça d'une voix parfaitement certaine le demi-youkai.

« Un jour peut-être… Mais pas tout de suite mon pote. » Ricana son adversaire, son sourire n'étant, contrairement à ses paroles, pas réellement moqueur. Kinkyo était en réalité un de ses meilleurs adversaires ici, et s'il ne le défiait pas régulièrement, il s'ennuierait énormément.

« Allez tout le monde ! C'est l'heure d'aller manger. » Les coupa Zack, leur chef de dortoir. L'après-midi était passée à toute vitesse.

Le repas se déroula à nouveau dans la bonne humeur, aux côtés de Rianko, Catie, Tokara, Rei, ainsi que Karyne et Naoko pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier. Kinkyo s'était bien sur aussi joint à eux, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde louper la confrontation des deux gamines comme il les appelait et du nekomata. Tout le monde se demandait quand est ce que le petit félin comprendrait que plus il se plaignait, plus les deux filles s'amusaient à le taquiner.


	11. Chapter 11: L'air

**E voila la suite. Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 11** : L'air

Ce matin, l'air était glacial, et Harry se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers son premier vrai cours des éléments. Celui où il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir tenter de l'invoquer. Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, l'hiver arrivait vraiment, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet. Le brun s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bâtiment Qirin lorsqu'il aperçut Catie et Tokara qui arrivaient. Ces derniers le suivirent au chaud rapidement.

Tokara paraissait tout simplement frigorifié. Nul doute que sa nature reptilienne n'appréciait pas le froid qui commençait à arriver. D'un geste de sa baguette, Harry lança un sort de réchauffement sur l'ébi, qui se détendit immédiatement.

« Waow, merci infiniment. Il commence sérieusement à cailler là. »

« Et encore, l'hiver commence à peine. » Constata Catie. « Kintaro-sama ne t'as pas encore donné ton médaillon ? »

« Médaillon ? » Interrogea Harry, perplexe.

« Je vais aller lui demander cette après midi. » Puis il se tourna vers le brun. « Normalement l'hiver, en tout cas avant de venir ici, j'hibernais. Les serpents n'aiment pas du tout le froid, je pense que tu le sais. Alors, pour que je puisse suivre l'année entière, Kintaro-sama me donne un médaillon avec un sceau de chaleur perpétuelle qui dure toute la saison froide et me permets de rester éveillé. »

« Ooo, je vois. Tu ne peux pas en faire un toi-même ? »

Ils avaient en effet vu un mois auparavant, des sceaux permettant de créer des sensations, notamment de froid et de chaud. Cela pouvait être très pratique, pour des médaillons d'alerte, ou en premier sceau de protection d'objet. La sensation avertissait le voleur qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter plus loin.

Leur professeur leur avait expliqué que ces sceaux étaient le premier niveau de ceux qui pouvaient servir à enchanter un vêtement ou un lieu pour le chauffer ou le climatiser, mais il n'était pas allé plus loin sur ce chemin.

« Malheureusement non. Ca demande beaucoup trop de compétence. Le mieux que je pourrais, c'est le faire tenir une ou deux journées, et en y passant du temps pour être sure de ne pas me louper. C'est pas pour rien que Kintaro-sama ne s'est pas étendu en cours, on ne verra pas ces sceaux longue durée avant au moins deux autres années. » L'ébi s'était en effet renseigné dès la première année pour savoir s'il ne pourrait pas se débrouiller seul. « Les sceaux d'attaquent sont beaucoup plus simples. Si tu te loupes, soit tu bousilles encore plus ton ennemi, soit ça ne marche pas. Pour un tel sceau si tu te loupes, tu te crames ou tu te congèles, au choix… »

« Ouai, effectivement, vaut mieux le laisser faire. » Admis Harry.

« C'est sur, tu nous manquerais s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose petit ébi. » Ricana Catie, ses cheveux clignotant légèrement du rose au bleu, montrant son amusement.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais aujourd'hui, c'est invocation d'élément ! » Rappela le brun, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Et c'est donc plein d'enthousiasme qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle pour leur cours avec Yagami-san

Ce dernier avait créé pour chacun un sceau correspondant à l'élément qu'ils devraient invoquer, et au milieu duquel ils devaient donc s'assoir.

« Comme vous le voyez, vous avez chacun votre place attitrée pour aujourd'hui. Ce sceau vous aidera pour votre première invocation, et il est important que vous vous concentriez sur les sensations que vous allez ressentir. C'est ce qui vous aidera ensuite à maitriser votre élément sans aide extérieure. » Leur expliqua leur professeur.

« Bien. Allez-y »

Chacun s'assit en silence sur le sceau qui lui correspondait, et bientôt le silence régna dans la salle. Tous se concentraient pour entrer rapidement en méditation. Ils étaient tous capable de le faire en quelques secondes maintenant, ce qui les aidait dans bien des matières. Maitriser son esprit facilitait aussi bien la construction des sceaux, que les réflexes en combats, et même l'apprentissage des leçons. Cela ne dispensait bien sur pas du travail conventionnel et de l'entrainement, mais c'était un plus non négligeable.

Harry avait laissé sa baguette de côté, comme la majorité des étudiants. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de la tenir pour essayer de sentir le vent. Il se concentra, sentant chaque parcelle de son être. Une partie de son esprit entendit un cri de joie non loin de lui, une personne au moins avait déjà réussi, mais il ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant.

Et puis ce fut comme un déclic au ralenti, comme si le temps s'était arrêté une fraction de seconde. Il sentit un courant d'air au plus profond de son être, sa peau le ressentait, mais sa magie, et surtout son âme aussi. C'était un sentiment d'exaltation sans commune mesure, quelque chose sur lequel il ne pourrait jamais mettre de mots qui le décriraient réellement.

Contrairement à son voisin qui dès qu'il avait atteint son but avait totalement relâché sa concentration pour crier sa joie, Harry se concentra encore plus pour garder cette sensation, et s'en imprégner le plus possible. Et alors qu'il avait la sensation de virevolter sur son éclair de feu, une légère brise commença à s'élever autour de lui.

.

Yagami-san observait avec attention chacun de ses élèves. Il savait avec certitude que tous réussiraient à ressentir leur élément au cours de cette heure, le sceau qu'il avait placé autour de chacun était la pour ça. Mais ce qu'il cherchait, c'était ceux qui iraient un peu plus loin.

Ming de Seiryu par exemple, le premier qui avait ressenti son élément, la terre, ne présentait pour lui quasiment aucun intérêt. Le jeune homme apprenait à une vitesse folle toutes les bases qui pouvaient lui être enseignées, mais sa réaction durant cette découverte était à l'image de toutes les autres : une joie débordante, et une absence de motivation à chercher plus loin.

Certains au contraire étaient parfaitement prédisposés à une maitrise exceptionnelle de leur élément. Meiko, la yuki-onna de Seiryu qui faisait déjà mumuse avec ses cristaux de glace, ou Joshua, un jeune garçon de Biakko ¼ de sang kitsune en faisaient partie, de même que Alhana, la yokai de Seiryu née d'un arbre, qui faisait délicatement virevolter des feuilles à l'aide de sa brise printanière. Pour eux, tout cela n'était que de la rigolade, et ils n'étaient pas spécialement de grand intérêt non plus. Ils n'auraient pas réellement besoin de son aide, sauf peut-être s'ils désiraient aller plus loin avec leur deuxième élément. Autrement, il lui suffirait d'indiquer succinctement la marche à suivre, et leur nature se chargerait du reste.

Par contre, le jeune homme venu d'Angleterre l'intriguait. Depuis le début de l'année, il montrait une motivation exemplaire dans quasiment toutes les matières, comme s'il souhaitait en apprendre le plus possible avant de devoir retourner chez lui. Mais surtout, il démontrait un excellent potentiel pour la maitrise de l'air.

Certes, son sceau l'avait aidé à ressentir son élément, mais l'élève de Suzaku ne s'était pas arrêté là. Au contraire, il s'était plongé plus profondément dans son élément, et était pour l'heure en train de sourire béatement au milieu de ses courants d'air.

Il allait observer encore un peu, et si le jeune home confirmait cette prédisposition, il l'aiderait personnellement à aller un peu plus vite. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait un élève, et doué, et motivé à ce point.

.

A la fin des deux heures, comme prévu, tout le monde avait réussi. Harry se sentait bien à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas possible, malgré une légère fatigue. Il avait passé tout le temps au milieu de sa brise, prenant plaisir pendant la majorité des heures à simplement la sentir et s'imaginer voler dedans, puis sur la fin, à essayer de la maitriser un peu plus. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir réessayer.

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous soigneusement fait attention aux sensations que vous avez ressenti. Maintenant, il faudra vous entrainer sans cercle d'invocation. Vous pouvez faire cela à tous moment, lorsque vous marchez sur la terre, que vous ressentez le vent, que vous êtes près du ruisseau ou même avec un verre d'eau, ou encore grâce à la chaleur du soleil. Les éléments sont partout, donc à vous de travailler par vous-même en attendant le prochain cours. » Les incita Yagami-san avant de les laisser sortir pour un repas bien mérité.

Les étudiants se rendirent à cet instant compte qu'ils étaient tous proprement affamés. Même si le sceau les avait aidés, invoquer un élément puisait tout de même dans la magie de l'invocateur lorsqu'il ne maitrisait pas totalement les choses. Ils allèrent donc manger joyeusement avant leur cours de créatures magiques de l'après midi.


	12. Chapter 12: Loup garou

**Merci à nouveau à tous pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture !**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 12** : Loup garou

On était donc l'après midi. Le repas de midi avait permis à tous de récupérer l'énergie perdue dans l'invocation de leur élément, et ils étaient à peu près en forme pour aller à leur cours de créatures magiques.

Ookami-sama les attendait comme à son habitude, imperturbable, et une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, il commença son cours. Après leur avoir rappelé rapidement tout ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis le début de cette année, il sembla légèrement changer de méthode.

« Bien, nous avons vu depuis cette automne pas mal de créatures typiques de chez nous et du reste du monde asiatique. La plupart d'entre vous ont d'ailleurs déjà rencontré au moins une de ces créatures, ne serait-ce qu'ici même à Sekitei. Mais cette année, nous avons la chance d'avoir un étudiant étranger, venant d'Europe. L'Angleterre est un pays assez lointain pour que ses créatures magiques soient bien différentes des nôtres. » Harry commençait à voir ou voulait en venir leur professeur.

« C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que notre invité nous parle un peu des êtres magiques typiques de chez lui. »

Harry qui s'y était attendu, réfléchi rapidement à ce dont il pouvait leur parler, et décida de commencer par les hippogriffes.

« L'année dernière, nous avons vu en cours les hippogriffes. Ce sont des créatures mi-aigle, mi-cheval, très intelligentes. On ne doit surtout pas les insulter ou se montrer irrespectueux car alors ils deviennent très dangereux. Mais une fois qu'on s'est incliné devant eux, et qu'ils l'on fait à leur tour, ils peuvent nous autoriser à monter sur le dos. La sensation est indescriptible, il n'y a pas d'autre mot que magique pour définir le fait de voler à dos d'hippogriffe. C'est… juste génial. » Expliqua le brun, des étoiles dans les yeux au souvenir de sa virée dans les airs avec Buck.

« Je pense que si quelqu'un n'avait pas encore compris, nous sommes en face d'un parfait spécimen de l'élément air… » Le charia gentiment Ookami-sama avec un sourire. Ses compatriotes rigolèrent aussi légèrement, c'est vrai qu'il s'était laissé entrainé par son enthousiasme à l'idée de revoler de la sorte.

Il continua ensuite sur les acromentulas, précisant qu'il y en avait toute une famille dans la forêt qui jouxtait son école, et que de ce fait, elle était bien plus dangereuse que la leur. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle s'appelait la forêt interdite.

« Mais pourquoi il y a des créatures dangereuses à côté de votre école ? Ce n'est pas un peu risqué quand même ? » Demanda une jeune fille de Genbu, un peu perplexe.

« A vrai dire je me suis déjà posé la question. Mais on nous précise dès notre arrivé que la forêt est interdite, et notre directeur a un pacte avec tous ses habitants. Tant qu'on ne pénètre pas sur leur territoire, ils ne nous font pas de mal, et au contraire permettent de protéger l'école. Car si un ennemi essayait de s'infiltrer par là, il aurait une très mauvaise surprise. »

Le brun leur parla alors des centaures, fiers et indomptables, qui n'aimaient pas les humains mais respectaient tout de même Dumbledore qui leur avait offert un refuge. Et même s'ils ne les aimaient pas, l'un d'eux l'avait aidé lors de sa première année. Ils étaient juste différents des sorciers, et il le comprenait d'autant mieux depuis qu'il avait vu la diversité des peuples qui se côtoyaient à Sekitei.

Il compara également les licornes aux quirins, lointains cousins européens et asiatiques, puis parla rapidement des gobelins et des vampires dont il ne connaissait en fait pas grand-chose. Il présenta rapidement aussi les elfes de maison, peu fier finalement de façon dont certains sorciers les traitaient alors qu'ici, les kitsune qui avaient à peu près le même rôle étaient si bien traités, liés par un accord équitable qu'ils pouvaient briser s'il ne leur convenait plus.

Et enfin il arrivait aux loups garous. Il avait hésité à en parler, mai finalement s'était décidé. Après tout, il avait un loup en face de lui. Il n'aimait pas considérer Remus comme une créature magique, mais il avait compris ici que ce n'était pas une insulte, loin de là. Aucun n'était supérieur à l'autre.

Ookami-sama quant à lui était devenu très intéressé par la créature que venait d'aborder son élève.

« Tu dis que le fait d'être un loup garous représente une malédiction chez toi, qui se transmet par morsure ? » Demanda le professeur de créatures.

« Oui, les loups-garous sont des sorciers, ou même des moldus normaux jusqu'au jour où ils se font mordre et contaminés. Alors tous les mois, au moment de la pleine lune, ils se transforment en loups et n'ont qu'une idée en tête, chasser et contaminer à leur tour quelqu'un. » Lui répondit Harry, son air triste ne passant pas inaperçu.

« Tu connais quelqu'un comme ça n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, le meilleur ami de mon parrain est un loup garou. Heureusement une potion a été inventée, qui lui permet de garder ses esprits lors de la pleine lune, mais ça n'empêche pas les transformations d'être très douloureuses, et il est épuisé pendant plusieurs jours. »

« Mmm. » Ookami-sama sembla réfléchir quelques instants. « Il n'y a pas de loups-garous au Japon, du moins leur nombre dans l'histoire se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Ils ne se sont jamais multipliés, probablement parce que les ookamis de l'époque se sont occupés d'eux, comment je ne peux pas vraiment le dire…

En tout cas tout ça m'intéresse beaucoup. Chez nous, certains loups perdent la raison, c'est peut-être proche du phénomène qui touche vos loups-garous. Il y a surement moyen d'avoir un sceau pour bloquer le loup à l'intérieur de l'humain définitivement, ou peut-être plutôt de créer une entente entre les deux ? C'est un problème intéressant. »

« Vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ça ? » Harry n'osait pas y croire, et n'osait surtout pas laisser l'espoir l'envahir à cette pensé.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Mais ça vaut le coup d'y réfléchir. C'est un problème intéressant. Nous sommes des sentiments humains qui ont pris naissance dans des loups, les loups garous semblent être des pensées de loup qui ont pris naissance dans l'humain. Nous sommes peut-être deux faces d'une même pièce. »

« Mais les loups-garous ne se contrôlent pas. Vous, vous n'êtes pas dangereux. » Le contredit le brun.

« Nous avons eu des siècles pour nous adapter et nous mêler aux humains. Les loups sont grégaires et fidèles à leur meute, même lorsque les premiers d'entre nous ont acquis une sagesse différente, ils ont été acceptés et ont fait évoluer l'ensemble de leur meute avec la bénédiction de celle-ci. » Lui expliqua l'ookami.

« Les humains craignent depuis l'aube des temps ce qui est différents. Dès que les premiers loups-garous se sont éveillés, je parie que la première réaction a été de les chasser et les abattre. »

« Ca correspond assez à ce qu'il a du se passer. » Admis le Griffondor de Suzaku d'un ton dégouté.

« Après une telle réaction, il parait logique que le côté loup ait essayé à tout prix de survivre, et de se multiplier comme il le pouvait. Même si des siècles ou des décennies après, la méthode parait mauvaise au possible. De nombreuses créatures qualifiées de dangereuses ou maudites, ne le sont que parce qu'elles ont voulu survivre, à n'importe quel prix. Mais parfois, celui-ci est vraiment élevé. »

Les élèves sortirent songeurs de ce cours particulier de créatures magiques. Ils en avaient appris d'avantage sur les créatures d'Europe, et beaucoup réfléchissaient à ce qui avait été dit.

Pour la plupart qui avait élevée en côtoyant régulièrement des êtres magiques, tout cela leur paraissait vraiment étrange. Quand ils passaient des accords avec des créatures afin de partager leurs avantages, certaines étaient en esclavage à l'autre bout du monde. Quand ils respectaient des créatures puissantes, en les craignant parfois, elles étaient craintes mais pourchassées dans d'autres pays parce que personne ne souhaitait essayer de les comprendre ou de s'allier à elles. Ils prenaient petit à petit conscience des différences énormes de cultures entre leur monde et les autres.


	13. Chapter 13: Hiver enneigé

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

_&& fourchelangue_

**.***.**

**Chapitre 13** : Hiver enneigé

Noël allait arriver à Sekitei. La neige avait déjà tout recouvert de son blanc manteau, mis à part autour de Sakura, qui maintenait une douce température autour de son tronc grâce à sa magie.

Le temps des décorations était venu, et chaque dortoir s'était lancé dans l'aventure le sourire aux lèvres. Pour ceux qui le souhaitaient, c'était une bonne occasion de s'entrainer aux éléments. Et c'est ainsi que les plus doués faisaient virevolter guirlandes et boules colorées, enflammaient des lampions bariolés, sculptaient des statues de glace ou aidaient à remodeler les jardins.

Pour les autres, les sorts basiques suffisaient largement à pouvoir se rendre utile, et bientôt c'est toute l'école qui se retrouva illuminé de lampions, guirlandes de papier, de glace ou de végétaux, et de boules diverses et variées.

Sakura était aux anges, ses branches égayées des couleurs de tous les dortoirs. Elle était ravie d'observer tous les préparatifs et de parfois y participer.

Grâce à sa magie qui garantissait une douce chaleur aux alentours de son tronc, la soirée de Noël se déroula dehors, devant elle, après un bon repas festif dans le bâtiment Quirin. Chacun avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours pour l'occasion, où kimonos de soie côtoyaient costumes traditionnels et costars. Le spectacle était vraiment magnifique, tous les étudiant autours de Sakura, et la neige tombant autour du périmètre de chaleur. Le cerisier en profita pour conter aux plus jeunes comme aux plus âgés, des histoires d'autrefois qui furent accueillies avec enthousiasme.

Le brun se surpris à penser que ce Noël allait peut-être être le meilleur et le plus magique qu'il aurait jamais vécu.

Vers minuit, chacun retourna dans son dortoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil en attendant, impatiemment pour la plupart, les traditionnels cadeaux du lendemain.

Le réveil le lendemain fut mouvementé. Personne ne traina au lit pour paresser. En effet, tous savaient, les plus anciens pour l'avoir déjà vécu, et les plus jeunes car on les avait prévenus, que le matin de Noël se fêtait au pied de Sakura. Et il fallait que tout le monde soit là pour que l'ouverture des cadeaux puisse commencer. C'est donc avec énergie que les premiers réveillés se chargeaient des plus lents, pour que tout le monde se réunisse le plus vite possible.

C'est ainsi que vers neuf heures, tous les élèves de Sekitei étaient réunis dans la cours à même le sol, sur des coussins disposés exprès. Un sceau avait été rajouté pour que la chaleur soit suffisante sur tout le périmètre de la cours ainsi, chacun pouvait prendre ses aises et de nombreux petits groupes s'étaient formés. Harry se trouvait avec Kinkyo, Rei, Rianko, Catie et Tokara, et regardait avec un sourire épanoui une Sakura petite fille qui gambadait parmi les différents groupes pour la distribution des paquets.

Enfin, chacun finit par avoir devant lui son tas personnel, et tous purent commencer l'ouverture tant attendue.

Le brun assis avec tous ses nouveaux amis, se saisit précautionneusement d'un paquet rectangulaire portant la mention : _A ouvrir en priorité!_ Intrigué, il commençait à l'ouvrir quand le paquet se mis à bouger légèrement. Il se hâta alors d'achever le déballage pour voir sortir de la boite un jeune serpent bleu pâle.

« C'est un Aodaishö légèrement magique, un serpent non venimeux. » Lui expliqua alors Tokara alors que le brun accueillait le reptile d'un sifflement. « Comme il souhaite accompagner un humain pendant plusieurs années, j'ai pensé à toi, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de sorcier fourchelangue. » Ricana-t-il.

« Merci, il est magnifique ! » S'enthousiasma le brun.

« _& Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Harry et toi ? &_ » S'adressa-t-il au jeune serpent.

« _& Alors Tokara n'avait pas menti, tu parles vraiment notre langue. Je suis aussi enchanté, mais pour le nom se sera à toi de m'en trouver un. Je serais ton familier désormais, et en tant que tel j'ai droit à un nom que tu auras choisi pour moi. &_ » Siffla le serpent d'un ton sans appel.

Pourtant au fond de lui, il n'était pas si confiant que ça. Il était encore bien jeune, et de longues années s'écouleraient avant qu'il ne puisse que songer à prendre une forme humanoïde. Il n'était pas non plus très magique, et donc pas spécialement puissant. Il voulait juste connaitre le monde des humains aux côtés de l'un d'eux, mais lui ne pourrait pas donner grand chose en échange. Et sa confiance diminua encore alors que le garçon le fixait de ses yeux émeraudes, pour un peu il aurait voulu s'enfoncer sous terre.

Et soudain le sorcier repris la parole avec un sourire, comme s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« _&_ _Alors se sera Aozora. Tu as la couleur d'un ciel bleu, ça te va bien non ? &_ »

Après une seconde à peine de perplexité, le serpent siffla son accord avec enthousiasme. Ce nom était tellement proche de son vrai nom qu'il ne pouvait plus douter. Tokara avait bien choisi à qui le confier.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'un _nya !_ strident retentit. Alors que tous cherchaient l'origine du bruit, le brun rigola.

« Ca c'est mon cadeau ! » Et en effet, Rei tenait désormais dans ses mains un magnifique petit chaton tout blanc.

« Je l'ai trouvé il y a une semaine environ, j'ai tout de suite pensé que vous ne pouviez que vous entendre. » Expliqua Harry.

Et il semblait bien avoir eu raison. Le chaton blanc avait déjà adopté le neko, s'amusant comme un petit fou à l'escalader de son mieux, avant de s'endormir comme un bienheureux sur ses genoux.

Alors que Aozora se glissait sous les vêtements d'Harry pour se tenir chaud, Tokara avait ouvert le paquet de ce dernier, découvrant une magnifique cape chauffante d'import pour l'hiver. De couleur noire, elle était assez classique si ce n'étaient les deux serpents argentés en guise de broche.

« Comme ça tu ne craindras plus le froid. Et plus besoin de compter sans arrêt sur Kintaro-sama pour avoir ton sceau chauffant. » Lui fit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

Nul besoin de dire que l'hebi était parfaitement ravi de ce cadeau, lui qui ne savait même pas que de tels vêtements existaient déjà tous prêts.

Le Griffondor de Suzaku finit ensuite par ouvrir un petit paquet venant de Rei. Il y découvrit avec surprise un petit pendentif d'un chat tricolore, les deux pattes levées. Devant sa perplexité, son compatriote lui expliqua sommairement.

« C'est un maneki-neko. Il te portera chance. Celui-là est fait spécialement pour être accroché à ta baguette, en contact avec l'anneau métallique. A priori, il devrait pouvoir augmenter la puissance de tes sorts ou la précision quand tu en auras besoin. »

« Cool, merci beaucoup, je suis sur que ça me servira. » Les deux amis se sourirent, complices. Harry avait en effet parlé succinctement au neko de sa vie en Angleterre, et ce qu'il devrait y faire, sans trop de détails, mais assez pour que Rei comprenne l'essentiel. Il était donc particulièrement heureux de ce cadeau, même si son efficacité resterait à prouver. En tout cas, le pendentif était joli.

Le déballage continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur.

Kinkyo avait offert au brun un lecteur mp3 fonctionnant sans interactions avec la magie ambiante, avec bien sur une sélection de ses groupes de musique préférés. Le demi-yokaï avait reçu en retour un magnifique kimono noir portant un phénix rougeoyant dans son dos. Il avait en effet abimé dans l'année son kimono de cérémonie, et tout le dortoir en avait entendu parler pendant une bonne semaine. Là c'est sur, il n'avait pas perdu au change. Et il fit sourire tout le monde en restant en admiration devant son cadeau pendant de longues minutes.

Harry avait reçu de Catie un assortiment de kunai et de shuriken. Même s'il n'appréciait pas cela au début de l'entrainement, la jeune fille l'avait aidé et il avait fini par se prendre au jeu. Même s'il était toujours moins bon qu'elle, se concentrant plus sur le combat au corps à corps, il ne négligeait pas cette partie non plus. Et c'était bien défoulant de viser une cible mouvante avec toute sa concentration.

En échange, la métamorphomage avait reçu un arc japonais yumi pour pouvoir s'entrainer au kyudo avec sa propre arme. Le brun avait du se cotiser avec Rei et kinkyo pour trouver puis choisir l'arme et les différentes flèches correspondant le mieux à son amie.

Pour Rianko, ça avait été une autre histoire. Il s'était cassé la tête pendant des heures afin de lui trouver un cadeau pouvant lui plaire, avant d'enfin avoir un éclair de géni selon lui. Il avait finalement réussi à faire venir d'Europe grâce à l'aide de Kintaro-sama, un éclair de feu tout neuf.

« Promis, je t'apprendrai ne t'inquiète pas. Puisque tu es aussi de l'élément air, tu ne pourras qu'aimer ça, cette liberté qu'on a quand on vole librement. » Lui expliqua le brun avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai hâte. Moi qui désespérais de pouvoir expérimenter ça avec le temps que prendra la maitrise de l'élément. C'est vrai que ça fait envie quand tu en parles, même si ça doit être bizarre. »

« C'est absolument pas bizarre, juste génial. » Lui assura le Griffondor.

Il reçu en retour de la jeune fille un pendentif en argent du yin et du yan entouré de Seiryuu et Suzaku. Emu, il se contenta de lui sourire et elle sembla comprendre. Ce pendentif c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Il se demanda vaguement quand est ce qu'ils étaient devenus si proches, mais revint bien vite à la réalité. Un dernier cadeau l'attendait.

Kintaro-sama lui avait offert une esquisse de Sekitei pour quand il serait retourné chez lui. Ainsi, il garerait toujours une trace de ces lieux. La peinture était extrêmement réaliste avec Sakura au centre, et le brun se promis d'en prendre le plus grand soin.

Ce matin de noël avait juste été parfait, malgré l'absence de ses amis de Poudlard.

**.***.**

_Je ne pourrai surement pas poster la semaine prochaine, étant de garde tout le week-end. Donc à dans 15 jours pour le prochain chapitre. Bye._


	14. Chapter 14: Deuxième lettre

**Coucou à tous après ces 15 jours sans parution. C'est enfin les vacances ! ! ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'en ai pas eue… Ce qui est un peu vrai. Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de pouvoir faire une vraie grass'mat. Enfin bref.**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Par contre, comme c'est à nouveau une lettre, il est encore plus court. Du coup, vous aurez surement droit à un 2****e**** chapitre pour compenser avant la fin de la semaine.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 14** : Deuxième lettre

La nouvelle année arrivait et avec elle un nouveau besoin d'écrire pour Hermione. Elle ne l'avait pas fait juste après la première épreuve, trouvant inutile de ne raconter que ça dans une lettre. Mais maintenant, plusieurs choses s'étaient passées et elle éprouvait de nouveau le besoin de prendre la plume pour son ami.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je t'écris à nouveau alors que la nouvelle année est là. Tu nous manques vraiment mais ça j'espère que tu t'en doutes. Qu'est ce que ça fait bizarre quand même de t'écrire tout en pensant que lorsque tu liras ces lettre je serais peut-être en face de toi… Mais passons._

_Revenons-en au début. La première épreuve est passée, et avec elle son lot de frayeur. Dumbledore a mis la limite d'âge à la majorité pour plus de sécurité, et au vu de ce qu'on du affronter les champion, il aurait mieux fait de faire passer ce test à des aurores chevronnés. _

_La première épreuve a mis les trois concurrents face à des dragons ! Ils devaient récupérer l'œuf (faux quand même mais mélangé aux vrais) d'une femelle dragon qui tu t'en doutes n'a absolument pas apprécié. Chaque champion avait son espèce de dragon, amenée directement de Roumanie par Charlie, le frère de Ron. Très sympa d'ailleurs, même si on ne l'a pas vu beaucoup. S'occuper de ces créatures n'est vraiment pas une sinécure. _

_Heureusement il n'y pas eu de mort, « juste » quelques brulures plus ou moins légères. Victor Krum a été classé premier même s'il a perdu des points puisque tous ses œufs ont été détruits par sa dragonne. Il avait utilisé un sortilège de conjonctivite, très efficace, mais aussi très douloureux, d'où le résultat. Cedric a perdu des points car il s'est fait brulé, et est donc arrivé troisième, mais maintenant il va bien._

_Personnellement je pense que le directeur Karkaroff n'a pas été du tout fair-play dans sa notation. Il fait ostensiblement preuve de favoritisme et c'est quand même dommage. De part ce côté-là, il fait penser au professeur Snape._

_Mais passons à autre chose : le bal de Noël. J'espère vraiment que tu as pu passer un bon Noël là ou tu es. En tout cas, nous avons pensé à toi._

_Je pense pouvoir aussi affirmer haut et fort que Ron a enfin muri. SURTOUT NE LUI MONTRE PAS CETTE PARTIR DE LA LETTRE, on ne sait jamais… _

_Tu sais quoi ? Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Et sans attendre le dernier moment ! A vrai dire je n'en reviens toujours pas, et pourtant c'est bien vrai. Il a pris son courage à deux mains, comme un Griffondor, et il l'a fait. Bien entendu j'ai accepté._

_Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'a pas trop tardé, car à peine quelques heures plus tard, Victor Krum me demandait la même chose. Tu te rends compte, le champion de Durmstrang en personne. (C'est aussi un champion de Quidditch aussi mais si tu veux plus de détails la dessus tu en parleras avec Ron hein.) J'ai du décliner. Il avait vraiment l'air déçu._

_Quand je pense qu'à chaque fois que je le voyais à la bibliothèque, il avait tout son groupe de groupies autour de lui. Au début qu'est ce que ça m'énervait… pas moyen d'avoir du silence, mais finalement, je le plaindrais presque… Lui non plus ne devait pas avoir la paix, il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça spécialement. _

_Finalement il y est allé avec une Serdaigle de sixième année, je n'ai pas retenu son nom. Cedric était avec Cho Chang de Serdaigle et Fleur avec Roger Davies, aussi de Serdaigle. A croire que c'était le bal des Serdaigles maintenant que j'y pense ; )_

_Pour ma part avec Ron ça c'est bien passé. Il était un peu balourd pendant les danses, heureusement que Mc Gonagall a donné des cours à tout le monde pour l'occasion, sinon je n'imagine même pas la catastrophe que ça aurait été. Mais il a vraiment fait des efforts, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Cette soirée a été magique._

_J'ai vraiment hâte que tu reviennes, si ça continu tu ne nous reconnaitras plus. Ou peut-être bien que ça sera le contraire. Mais je ne vais pas continuer plus longtemps avec mes films de toute façon invérifiables, nous verrons bien à la fin de l'année puisque Dumbledore nous a certifié que tu n'étais parti que pour un an._

_En tout cas tes cadeaux n'attendent que toi, ou en tout cas, ils n'attendront que toi quand tu reviendras. Bref._

_Joyeux Noël et bonne année très en retard._

_Hermione._

La jeune fille reposa sa plume en soupirant, regardant un moment son parchemin noirci avant de le ranger soigneusement avec son prédécesseur. Ecrire lui avait fait du bien, mais elle souhaitait toujours autant revoir son ami. Mais il fallait bien prendre son mal en patience. Au moins, elle savait quand elle allait le revoir, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait disparu pour une durée indéterminée.

Elle fini donc de ranger ses affaires et partit rejoindre Ron dans la salle commune pour passer la fin de la soirée avec lui. Depuis le bal, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et le fait que ce dernier s'était merveilleusement bien passé avait augmenté la confiance en lui du rouquin.

La vie poursuivait donc son cours tranquillement dans le château écossais.


	15. Chapter 15: Début de maitrise

**Et voila comme promis un 2****e**** chapitre en cours de semaine. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 15** : Début de maitrise

Le début de la nouvelle année se fit sous la neige, Sekitei recouvert d'un blanc manteau. Harry avait décidé de beaucoup s'entrainer à la maitrise du vent. Cela faisait bien longtemps que cet élément le fascinait, sans doute depuis qu'il était monté la première fois sur un balai. Et là, il apprenait qu'il allait pouvoir le maitriser, il ne pouvait pas juste attendre.

Alors qu'il se concentrait, seul, adossé à un arbre, Yagami-san vint le voir.

« Alors comme ça on s'entraine toujours pour manier l'air. » Entama-t-il.

En réponse, le brun se concentra d'avantage, et fit se lever une légère brise autour de lui.

« Je vois que tu progresses. » Constata le prêtre élémentaliste. « Voudrais-tu un peu d'aide pour aller plus loin ? »

L'élève de Suzaku ne manqua pas de se demander pourquoi il avait droit à un tel privilège, mais il n'en dit rien. Une telle proposition ne se représenterait peut-être pas deux fois, Ao était bien au chaud dans son dortoir, il avait donc tout son temps, et sauta sur l'occasion.

« Bien, explique-moi à quel niveau tu en es à peu près. » Réclama son professeur. « De quoi es-tu capable, qu'est ce que tu ressens ? »

« Je peux sentir le vent quasiment en continu depuis deux mois. Et en me concentrant pas mal, je peux faire se lever une brise sans sceaux, comme vous avez pu le voir. » Expliqua Harry. « Je peux aussi soulever des feuilles et jouer avec mais c'est épuisant, donc je ne peux pas le faire longtemps. Pas comme Alhanna. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en rependant à la yokai qui prenait tant de plaisir à jouer avec son élément.

Yagami-san l'observa un instant, comme pour l'évaluer, puis l'entrainement repris. Ce dernier avait décidé de lui apprendre à léviter, une capacité bien utile, pas si difficile que ça pour un premier apprentissage, mais nécessitant une maitrise exemplaire.

Le brun trouva cela extrêmement difficile, et parfaitement épuisant. Beaucoup de poussière et de neige fut soulevée, sans qu'il ne décolle d'un millimètre pour autant. L'air virevoltait, grondait, mais ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Il n'est pas assez condensé. » Souffla le brun, commentaire démentit aussitôt par son professeur.

« Ce n'est pas tout de rassembler l'air sous, ou autour de tes pieds et d'essayer de le condenser. Il est quasiment impossible de le durcir assez pour supporter un corps humain. Par contre, si tu diminues la pression de l'air autour de toi, l'équilibre des forces est bien plus favorable. Voila pourquoi je parlais de maitrise. » Lui expliqua patiemment Yagami-san.

« Regarde. »

Et sur ce, le prêtre élémentaliste lui fit une démonstration au ralentit. Il diminua la pression de l'air l'entourant, diminuant d'autant la force qui l'attachait à la terre. Puis condensa légèrement l'air situé exactement sous chacun de ses pieds. Ce dernier tourbillonnait légèrement, à peine, et l'homme s'éleva de plusieurs centimètres. L'opération avait duré quelques minutes.

Puis juste pour le spectacle, il redescendit sur terre et réitéra, mais à vitesse normale pour lui. En moi d'une seconde, il flottait vingt centimètre au dessus du sol, maitrisant parfaitement tout l'air présent autour de lui.

« Tu dois encore beaucoup t'entrainer, mais maintenant que tu connais le principe, tu vas pouvoir un peu avancer par toi-même. Dès que tu auras fait des progrès ou que tu bloqueras sur un point, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un élève aussi motivé sans avoir pour autant une prédisposition due à sa nature, comme Alhanna-chan ou Meiko-chan. »

Le brun acquiesça, heureux d'avoir trouvé de l'aide pour cette chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Et n'oublie pas, ceci n'est que la base. En maitrisant la pression de l'air, tu peux la diminuer et augmenter ta vitesse, ou l'augmenter et gêner un adversaire. Le vent peut permettre de nombreuses choses, seule ton imagination lui donnera des limites. » Rajouta le prêtre. Puis il reprit.

« Quad tu auras une maitrise plutôt pas mal, si tu avances assez vite, je te donnerai quelques bases pour le feu. Normalement tu l'aurais vu l'année prochaine, mais comme tu ne reviendras pas, autant que tu ais les premières indications. »

« Merci beaucoup, vraiment. » Ne put que dire le brun. Il ne connaissait pas tant que ça son professeur des éléments, et pourtant ce dernier le prenait en apprentissage à part. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Les relations professeur-élève étaient vraiment différentes ici. A moins qu'il ne se soit pas donné la peine à Poudlard de faire autant d'effort, et qu'il ne représente donc pas d'intérêt particulier pour ses enseignants. C'est vrai qu'en Quidditch il s'était fait remarqué immédiatement pour son talent, et il en avait été récompensé. Après tout, peut-être que Neville et son don en botanique avaient été repérés par Chourave sans qu'il le sache. Son compagnon de dortoir était assez discret pour que personne ne l'ai su.

Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par son professeur.

« Tu ferais bien d'y aller. Si je ne me trompe, ton cours de sceau va bientôt commencer et il vaudrait mieux que tu puisses t'y concentrer. »

De retour à la réalité, le brun se dirigea alors vers le cours de Kintaro-sama. Ils allaient voir aujourd'hui les bases des sceaux de soin. Ils n'iraient malheureusement pas beaucoup plus loin que la théorie, ces sceaux faisant partie des plus compliqués, et ayant également pas mal de dangers.

De plus, il existait de nombreux sorts et potions parfaitement efficaces et moins dangereux pour soigner blessures et maladies courantes. Seules les affections très rares et potentiellement mortelles pouvaient nécessiter un sceau particulier, mais seuls quelques maitres pouvaient alors s'en charger.

Les sceaux de base étaient assez compliqués à dessiner en eux même, demandant de nombreuses caractéristiques, car agissant sur le corps de manière à le restructurer. Il fallait connaitre parfaitement la signification de chaque partie de la construction pour pouvoir appréhender son effet global, la moindre erreur pouvant annihiler la totalité du sceau. Et quand une urgence vitale était en jeu, c'était bien plus embêtant que de rater une invocation ou un renforcement.

D'où ce cours uniquement sur les bases. Même si les élèves ne s'en servaient jamais dans leur vie pour des soins, les connaissances pourraient toujours être utiles également dans le renforcement et les invocations. Sans parler que les sceaux de soins, même imparfaits, pouvaient être très utiles comme moyen de défense contre les démons et autres fantômes.

Harry ne manqua pas de raconter à Catie, Tokara et Rianko, ses progrès dans la maitrise de son élément, ainsi que l'aide que lui accordait Yagami-san. Ses amis étaient heureux pour lui, et n'avaient, contrairement à ce qu'avait craint un instant le brun, aucune raison de le jalouser.

Ils avaient tous les trois le temps, puisqu'ils allaient continuer leur scolarité à Sekitei les prochaines années, et n'éprouvaient donc pas le besoin de maitriser tout rapidement. Tokara avait déjà des prédispositions avec la Terre, ses pouvoirs continueront à se développer naturellement avec la croissance de sa magie. Et le fait de retourner dans sa famille pendant l'été et de reprendre des habitudes parfaitement serpentines, devrait accentuer cela. Le prêtre élémentaliste le savait.

Pour Catie, elle avait déjà des prédispositions avec l'Eau de part sa métamorphomagie, mais ne souhaitait pas particulièrement se pencher sur cette partie de son pouvoir en priorité.

Et Rianko avait juste le temps. Venant d'une famille moldue, elle n'était pas pressée de gagner pouvoir sur pouvoir. Elle préférait les laisser venir à elle petit à petit, et s'y habituer elle et son entourage progressivement.

Elle avait compris qu'Harry n'avait pas cette chance, et qu'acquérir plus de pouvoir pouvait s'avérer vital pour lui. C'était aussi une forme de respect de ne pas chercher à le copier, et de plutôt profiter de la chance qu'elle avait, sans le plaindre. Ce dernier lui avait raconté un jour qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir une vie comme la sienne, alors elle allait la vivre comme elle l'entendait, en hommage, et pour ne pas avoir de regrets.

Même si elle ne savait pas tout de son histoire, elle appréciait particulièrement le brun, et ils passaient de plus en plus temps ensembles. Elle sentait parfaitement qu'elle l'aidait bien plus en lui parlant et en partageant des moments de complicité avec lui, qu'en tentant de s'entrainer à son niveau. Et c'est donc ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle avait aussi réellement hâte que son compatriote de Suzaku lui apprenne à monter sur un balai. D'après ce qu'il en disait, ça devait être tout simplement fascinant. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'aurait pas à patienter encore très longtemps.


	16. Chapter 16: Cours de vol

_**Coucou, merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël.**_

_**Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous ! !**_

**.***.**

_& …. & fourchelangue_

**Chapitre 16** : Cours de vol

En cette fin d'après midi, Harry avait décidé d'apprendre à son amie Rianko à monter et voler sur un balai. En effet, étant comme lui de l'élément air, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier, il avait donc décidé qu'il était temps d'étrenner son nouveau balai.

Même si la jeune fille n'était au début pas rassurée, l'entrainement était vite devenu fascinant, et les amis s'éclataient, joyeux, devenant un peu plus complices.

Le brun s'était procuré un vieux balai pour pouvoir voler avec Rianko en attendant qu'il puisse retrouver son propre éclair de feu. Il n'allait pas racheter un balai flambant neuf alors qu'il en avait déjà un qui l'attendait bien sagement à Poudlard. Et il n'avait pas besoin des capacités de vitesse et de stabilité du sien pour apprendre les bases à son amie.

« Regarde c'est pas bien compliqué. » Commença à lui expliquer Harry. « Tu te places à côté de on balai, comme ça, et du dit avec fermeté : DEBOUT. » Et joignant le geste à la parole, le vieux balai vint naturellement se loger dans la main du sorcier.

« Il faut être sure de toi, et après le reste vient tout seul. » Rajouta-t-il, s'éloignant légèrement pour laisser à la jeune fille l'occasion de tenter à son tour.

Celle-ci le regarda dubitativement, se demandant si c'était réellement aussi simple, ou si ça le paraissait uniquement parce qu'il était doué. Et puis elle envoya ses doutes aux orties, se postant à côté de l'éclair de feu flambant neuf, et lançant un DEBOUT assez convaincu.

Le balai vibra, se suréleva d'une dizaine de centimètres, puis retomba aussi sec, faisant lever un sourcil au brun. Rianko, elle, regarda le bout de bois d'un air mauvais avant de relancer son ordre d'un ton plus sec, et aussi selon Harry plus motivé. Comme si l'outil magique avait compris, il bondit en l'air au quart de tour pour venir se loger dans la main de la japonaise.

« Première étape réussie ! » La félicita le brun. « Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à monter dessus. »

Et il lui fit la démonstration, lui expliquant comment monter en pointant le nez de l'appareil vers le ciel, comment redescendre en faisant l'inverse, comment tourner, accélérer et ralentir. Après quelques minutes à ne pas dépasser les deux mètres de hauteur, la jeune fille n'y tint plus et piqua d'un coup vers le ciel, faisant presque faire un arrêt cardiaque à son ami.

Mais rapidement il se prit au jeu. Après tout, lui aussi avait rapidement ressentit cette ivresse du vol, n'hésitant à faire des figures hautement dangereuses pour aller récupérer le rapeltout de Neville lancé en l'air par Draco, tout cela alors qu'il n'avait jamais volé de sa vie. L'élément air devait vraiment y être pour quelque chose.

S'il devait réfléchir la dessus d'ailleurs, il parierait que Neville était de la terre, ce qui expliquait son aversion pour le vol, et la perte de contrôle de son balai alors qu'il était à peine dessus. Si les professeurs se posaient la question de leur élément dès les premiers jours de cours, ça pourrait faciliter bien des choses pour différentes matières. Ceux sous le signe du feu ne pourraient jamais aller très loin en botanique, tout comme ceux de terre ne feraient jamais d'exploit au quidditch. Il y avait surement ne nombreuse autres applications du même style.

Il cessa rapidement ses pensées parasites alors que Rianko passait en coup de vent à quelques centimètres de lui, profitant à fond de ses nouvelles compétences.

Rei et Kinkyo vinrent les voir alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts de rire au dessus d'eux.

« Eh ! Rei ! Vient donc faire un tour ! » Lui lança le brun, redescendant pour se poster à côté du neko, faisant faire un bond à ce dernier pour se décaler.

« Hors de question. Les chats ne sont pas faits pour voler. » Répondit ce dernier, jetant à regard mauvais au balai qui semblait le narguer à un mètre de lui.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? » S'interrogea le brun.

« C'est comme ça. Si ya bien un truc dont je suis sur c'est ça. Tu ne me feras certainement pas flotter dans les airs sur ce bout de bois tout frêle. »

Devant la conviction du plus jeune, le brun préféra lâcher l'affaire.

« Et toi Kinkyo ? Aussi allergique à l'air ? »

Le semi-yokai sembla réfléchir un instant avant de hocher la tête.

« Pourquoi pas. C'est pas tous les jours que j'aurais l'occasion d'expérimenter ça. »

Harry se rapprocha alors de lui, s'avançant légèrement sur son balai.

« Vient, monte derrière moi, ce sera plus rapide pour te donner un aperçu que de t'apprendre à monter, surtout si tu n'as pas d'affinités pour ça. » Et sur ce, le brun décolla, s'envolant à quelques mètres su sol, son sempai fermement accroché à sa taille.

Il revint sur la terre ferme au bout de quelques minutes, déposant son passager qui tituba sur deux-trois pas avant de se stabiliser.

« Mouai… C'est marrant comme sensation mais je vois pas trop ce que ça a de si spécial pour y passer des heures. »

« C'est parce que c'est au moins dix fois mieux quand tu le fais toi-même. » Lança Rianko qui était restée tout ce temps dans les airs. « C'est avoir la même liberté que les oiseaux. »

« Encore faut-il avoir envie de se prendre pour un oiseau. » Répondit le plus âgé philosophiquement. « Personnellement je suis très bien sur terre, même si passer quelques minutes dans les airs de temps en temps peu avoir un certain charme. »

« Alors ! Vous vous amusez bien ? » Retentit la voix de Catie, qui fit son apparition derrière le dortoir de Suzaku, accompagnée de Tokara.

Ils étaient de plus en plus souvent avec Harry et Rianko, ainsi que Rei et Kinkyo quand ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes avec leurs autres amis. Leur groupe avait finit par nouer des liens solides, se servant de leurs différences pour mieux se rapprocher.

Quand Harry proposa un tour à l'hebi, celui-ci lui fit la même réponse que Rei, à savoir que les animaux comme eux n'étaient pas faits pour voler. S'ils avaient du le faire, ils auraient eu des ailes : comme les oiseaux, les dragons, les hippogriffes, ou les pégases par exemple.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un léger sifflement se fit entendre, provenant du manteau du brun, dans lequel Aozora étai soigneusement emmitouflé.

« _& Petite nature. & _»

« _& Ce serait plus crédible si tu ne tremblotais pas. &_ » Ricana Tokara.

« _& C'est le froid ! &_ » Siffla en retour le petit Aodaishö, vexé.

« _& Mais oui, mais oui… &_ » Sourit de façon suffisante son ainé.

« _Ne t'en fait pas Ao, il est juste de mauvaise fois. Tu es le serpent le plus courageux que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. &_ » Le rassura Harry, recevant un sifflement satisfait en échange ainsi qu'une moue boudeuse de la part de l'hebi.

Ils finirent par rentrer après deux bonnes heures passées à l'extérieur, le froid commençant à sérieusement se faire sentir. Seul Ao était bien au chaud dans le manteau de son sorcier.

« Catie, Tokara, ça vous dit de venir dans notre dortoir ? On vous invite. » Leur proposa Harry.

« Comme Suzaku est majoritaire, c'est nous qui décidons. » Lança Kinkyo d'un air supérieur. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une blague, la prochaine fois on pourra aller chez vous si vous voulez. » Poursuivit-il en rigolant.

« Oh ça ne nous dérange pas. On se contente très bien des matinées et des soirées dans notre dortoir. » Le rassura Catie.

Ils s'installèrent donc à leur aise, au chaud, et décidèrent de débuter une partie de majong. Harry et Rianko se mirent ensemble, Catie et Tokara de même. Rei connaissait déjà bien, et Kinkyo y jouait depuis des années, ils se mirent donc seuls.

Après quelques cafouillages au début, les nouveaux joueurs intégrèrent assez vite les règles, aidés en cela par une série de feuilles données par Kinkyo, où figuraient les différentes combinaisons possibles et leur nom.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, entre fous-rires e t mauvaise-foi des perdants, et ils allèrent manger ensemble, ne se séparant jusqu'au lendemain que l'heure du coucher approchant.


	17. Chapter 17: Tournoi

**Et merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 17** : Tournoi

Le printemps montrait doucement le bout de son nez, et avec lui, la neige s'en allait.

Harry profitait du beau temps pour s'entrainer à son élément, et commençait désormais à léviter légèrement, quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Il ne pouvait pour le moment faire que du sur-place, perdant l'équilibre dès qu'il tentait de se déplacer dans cet état, mais c'était déjà formidable selon Yagami-san.

« Quel dommage que tu doives t'en aller à la fin de l'année. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'élève aussi motivé et doué sans avoir un don de part sa nature. » Se lamentait le prêtre des éléments. « C'est tellement plus intéressant d'apprendre à quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide pour progresser. »

« J'aimerais bien continuer à apprendre aussi. C'est tellement fascinant de pouvoir maitriser quelque chose comme ça. On ne nous enseigne pas ce genre de choses à Poudlard. » Répondit le brun.

Lui aussi ressentait une certaine tristesse à l'idée que cette année allait prendre fin, même si une part non négligeable de lui désirait revoir ses anciens amis.

« Peut-être que bientôt tu pourras essayer ton deuxième élément. » Repris Yagami-san, d'un ton plus optimiste. « Mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que tu ne pourras le maitriser efficacement tant que tu ne maitriseras pas le premier. Tu ne pourras jamais dépasser le niveau de l'air avec le feu, tu ne pourras que l'égaler. » Lui rappela son enseignant.

C'était en effet une des règles fondamentales de la maitrise des éléments.

« Je l'ai bien compris. Je pense que je vais plutôt continuer avec l'air pour l'instant. Je préfère maitriser correctement un seul élément plutôt qu'être médiocre dans deux… » Constata le brun.

Et son professeur ne pouvait que l'approuver. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il appréciait d'enseigner son art à ce jeune sorcier. Il souhaitait devenir plus fort et apprendre de nombreuses choses, mais ne le faisait pas n'importe comment. Combien de jeunes il avait vu essayer de maitriser plus d'éléments qu'ils ne le pouvaient pour finir au final par ne rien maitriser du tout. Il fallait connaitre ses limites, et pouvoir avancer en connaissance de cause.

Le brun dut cesser son activité au bout d'à peine une heure, devant aller à son cours de combat. Il s'était bien perfectionné jusque là, et ces cours étaient un excellent défouloir. En réalité, comme il allait à nouveau pouvoir le constater aujourd'hui, les arts martiaux pouvaient avoir presque le même rôle que le quidditch chez lui.

En arrivant, il fut surpris de voir que tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour de leurs trois professeurs, sans s'être répartis d'office en groupe comme à leur habitude. En effet, Kenhiro-sama avait une annonce à leur faire.

« Bonjour à tous. J'ai aujourd'hui l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'un tournoi va être organisé cette année. Tous les styles de combat que vous avez vu jusqu'à maintenant seront autorisés : aux armes, y compris de jet, ou à mains nues. » Commença celui-ci.

« Bien entendu, une protection sera établie afin d'éviter les blessures sérieuses. Elle ne vous évitera par contre pas tout ce qui peut relever des bleus et contusions. » Précisa Kenji-sama.

« La participation est libre à partir de la deuxième année, mais fortement recommandée, surtout pour les dernières années. » Insista leur professeur. « Il y aura d'abord des éliminatoires par année, puis une confrontation des différents vainqueurs. Vous maitrisez tous une spécialité, sachant que son utilisation n'exclu pas celle d'un autre style, toutes les techniques sont autorisées dans le but de vaincre mise à part la magie. »

« Les modalités plus précises, comme le lieu et l'heure des combats ou les règles de victoires, seront affichées dans le courant de la semaine. » Compléta Buichi-sama.

« A partir de maintenant, vous avez un mois pour vous préparer et vous entrainer. La première cession débutera le 20 mars, le jour du printemps. »

« Vous pouvez commencer le cours comme d'habitude. » Acheva Kenhiro-sama.

.

Depuis ce moment, le tournoi était devenu le principal sujet de conversation de tous les élèves. Harry avait décidé de participer. Il n'espérait pas aller bien loin, surtout face à certains qui maitrisaient cet art depuis leur plus jeune âge, mais il pourrait au moins avoir une idée pratique de son niveau. De même, Catie désirait tester ses armes de jet en situation réelle.

En fait tous ses amis avaient décidé de se présenter, sauf Rei, qui étant en première année n'en avait pas l'occasion. Kinkyo était spécialisé en naginata, une sorte de lance avec une lame de katana au bout, Tokara utilisait des saïs, se battant avec une fluidité digne d'une anguille insaisissable, et Rianko maniait le katana.

.

Le jour du printemps arriva très vite, et le début des combats allait pouvoir commencer sous l'œil critique de leurs professeurs.

Harry n'en cru pas sa chance quand il tomba au premier tour contre un certain Nohiro, un garçon tout à fait normal de Genbu. Pas de sang de créature magique lui donnant d'affinité particulière, pas d'entrainement depuis son plus jeune âge, ils partaient donc à égalité, et le brun se retrouvait avec toutes ses chances.

Il ne se débrouilla pas trop mal, enchainant les coups qu'il avait mainte fois répétés à l'entrainement, et finit par sortir victorieux en surprenant son adversaire. Alors que ce dernier se déconcentrait et se jetait sur lui, il réussit à retourner sa force contre lui, le faisant s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

Rei qui avait décidé de soutenir ses amis puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se battre, s'en donna à cœur joie, hurlant le prénom de son ami et faisant ressortir ses attributs félins sous l'excitation. Comme il y avait plusieurs combats en même temps, Harry n'avait pas pu voir Catie à l'œuvre. Mais d'après Tokara qui était allé l'observer, elle avait été impressionnante. Elle avait complètement dépassé son adversaire, une demi-yokai de Genbu qui l'attaquait au bâton.

En se remettant de son combat qui l'avait tout de même fatigué, Harry put admirer Tokara se battre contre Tatsuzo, un fils de moine de Seiryu maniant les tonfas à la perfection, sans doute depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher. L'hebi en avait d'ailleurs sacrément bavé, et n'avait gagné que de justesse. Il n'avait pas eu de chance pour la difficulté de son premier combat, mais en avait par contre eu de gagner. Son adversaire était redoutable, et sans sa rapidité et sa capacité presque surnaturelle à se glisser entre les coups de son adversaire, il aurait été réellement mal barré.

Ils avaient ainsi assisté à plusieurs combats passionnants à regarder, surtout quand ceux des années supérieures avaient eu lieu. On pouvait tout de suite voir les progrès au fil des ans, et le talent des meilleurs. Les coups étaient plus fluides, puissants, magnifiques, un vrai spectacle. Et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il régnait ici la même effervescence que lors des matches de quidditch.

Heureusement que Sawa, leur infirmier kappa était là. Même si le sort protecteur s'assurait qu'ils n'avaient pas de blessures graves, il y avait tout de même de nombreux bleus et coupures légères. Ce dernier en avait d'ailleurs l'air presque ravi, apparemment il manquait de boulot ces derniers temps. Et cela donnait l'occasion à toutes les décoctions et baumes de Juhi-san de servir.

Harry avait été intrigué au plus haut point quand il avait vu la créature qui leur servait d'infirmier. En effet, les kappas figuraient dans son livre sur les êtres magiques du Japon, comme des êtres plutôt maléfiques, ou en tout cas, à éviter de préférence. Mais s'il y a une chose qui les caractérise également, c'est qu'ils n'ont qu'une parole.

Alors, quand un directeur de Sekitei, il y a bien longtemps, lui avait sauvé la vie sans rien demander en échange, et lui avait même proposé le lac comme lieu de repos transitoire, il avait juré de protéger les enfants qui viendraient dans son école. Il n'avait jamais depuis quitté le lac en question, et avait également tenu sa parole, devenant même ami avec les humains de son refuge.

Et depuis des décennies, peut-être même des siècles - il refusait à quiconque de donner son âge – il soignait donc les élèves, utilisant avec un plaisir évident sa magie liée à l'eau.


	18. Chapter 18: Fin du tournoiLoups garous

**Coucou, merci pour vos reviews, et une tite mention à stormtrooper2 qui semble posséder depuis un moment déjà un don de médium concernant la suite de ma fic XD.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 18** : Fin du tournoi/ Loups garous

Finalement, c'est Zetsu, un fils de samurai de Suzaku, et Isalyn de Byakko, qui allèrent jusqu'en finale des premières années. La jeune fille aux cheveux décolorés était très forte en combat de rue, elle avait tenu tête avec brio à ses adversaires qui pour certains ne l'avait pas prise assez au sérieux, et n'avait perdu que de justesse face à son concurrent. Les deux pourront donc combattre les deuxièmes années.

Harry était assez fier de lui. Il était allé jusqu'en quart de finale, et avait perdu contre Yusei de son dortoir, qui avait largement plus d'expérience que lui en ce qui concernait le combat rapproché. Il avait tout de même été un peu vexé de se faire battre en trois coups mais bon… Etre fils de moine guerrier et avoir vécu depuis son plus jeune âge dans un monastère où les arts martiaux étaient véritablement élevés au rang d'art, pouvait expliquer plutôt bien les choses. Il fallait voir les choses avec optimisme, il avait résisté jusqu'au troisième coup…

Joshua, le garçon ¼ de sang kitsune avait perdu contre Isalyn. Il pourra donc, avec Yusei, combattre les perdants des demi-finales de deuxième année. Le ¼ kitsune était tellement excité comme une puce que ses oreilles et sa queue de renard étaient sorties, et il ne pouvait cacher son air fier de lui. Apparemment il n'espérait pas aller si loin dans ce tournoi et c'était déjà pour lui une grande victoire.

Zack et Lyanna, les responsables de Suzaku avaient fait honneur à leur dortoir en se hissant respectivement en demi-finale et en finale, au naginata et au sabre. Les matches avaient été plus serrés avec l'augmentation des années, la qualité des combattants allant bien souvent de paire avec leur expérience.

C'est Tsume, un ookami de sixième année de Byakko, neveux d'un membre de la meute d'Ookami-sama, qui avait battu Zack en utilisant un savant mélange de corps à corps et de dagues. Puis, il avait perdu contre la grâce de Lyanna en finale. Celle-ci avait battu tous ses concurrents avec une facilité presque déconcertante, paraissant tout simplement imbattable. En tout cas, elle méritait parfaitement son titre de responsable de dortoir.

Ce fut donc une merveilleuse fin de journée après une semaine entière consacrée au tournoi. Et tous purent enfin se reposer, d'autant plus que le mois d'avril était là, avec ses deux semaines de vacances.

.

C'est durant ces vacances tant attendues qu'Ookami-sama vint trouver Harry pour lui reparler au sujet des loups-garous. Le brun était en train de méditer en admirant la forêt, profitant du calme et d'une solitude qu'il recherchait encore parfois. Il adorait passer du temps avec ses amis, ou seul avec Rianko, mais il éprouvait parfois ce besoin de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées, et heureusement, ses compagnons respectaient ça sans problèmes.

Ookami-sama choisit donc ce moment, où il savait que le protégé de Suzaku était seul, pour venir lui faire part de son avis sur le sujet épineux des garous.

« Je pense avoir une solution qui pourrait aider ton ami avec sa lycanthropie. » Entama le plus âgé.

Il fallu quelques secondes au brun pour percuter sur le sens des paroles de son ainé. Il ne pensait pas que ce dernier arriverait à une solution aussi vite, et ne put donc que le regarder, l'espoir et aussi le doute visible sur son visage. Son professeur décida alors de lui expliquer plus en détail le fruit de ses recherches.

« Pour mettre en application mon idée, il faudrait qu'il vienne passer un mois ici avec ma meute. Dès que tu retourneras chez toi, tu devras lui donner ce portoloin et il sera amené ici. » Commença-t-il en lui tendant une fine statuette qui tenait dans la main. « Sakura et Kintaro se sont chargés eux même d'enchanter cette statuette en forme de loup, son code d'activation est Mahou No Gakkou Sekitei, et il devrait atterrir dans la cours, juste devant le tronc. »

Harry admira un instant la statuette, vraiment très réaliste et finement détaillée, avant de demander quelques précisions.

« Euh, qu'est ce que vous ferez ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » Se décida-t-il finalement à demander, sa curiosité naturelle en alerte.

« Ce sera surtout de l'improvisation en réalité. » Commença le plus âgé avec un sourire. « Le problème des loups garous doit venir du fait que le loup et l'homme ne peuvent pas se comprendre, car ils ne sont pas fait à l'origine pour cohabiter. »

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis décida de se montrer plus précis.

« Dans mon cas, il faut bien comprendre que j'ai une forme humaine, mais que je reste avant tout un loup. Je n'ai fait qu'apprendre au fil des ans à me conduire comme un humain pour cohabiter avec eux. Une part humaine s'est sans aucun doute développée en moi, mais elle s'est faite très progressivement, et je n'oublie pas qui je suis. Je suis, et reste un ookami, cette part humaine est acceptée, mais reste très minoritaire, même si je peux y faire appel chaque fois que je dois être relativement proches d'humains classiques.

Il faudra que ton ami apprenne à cohabiter avec le loup, même si ce n'est pas simple car ce dernier semble s'être imposé, et c'est sans aucun doute possible ce que doit ressentir ce Remus Lupin. Pour autant, le loup en lui prend certainement aussi l'humain comme un intrus lorsqu'il se transforme, et le combat farouchement. Il faudra donc de même que le loup accepte l'humain.

Un sceau de lien devrait pouvoir aider, mais cela mêlera leurs deux personnalités. Le loup se fondra en l'humain au lieu de le combattre, et il faudra donc que ton ami soit sur de son choix. Une telle chose ne peut ensuite être défaite. Il devra apprendre à vivre avec ses nouvelles facultés et nouvelles envies. Une meute sera le meilleur endroit pour ça. Il deviendra en quelque sorte un ookami. »

Harry ne savait trop comment se sentir après cette discussion. Il faudrait avant tout qu'il réfléchisse à comment convaincre rapidement Remus d'accepter cette solution. Son professeur de créatures magiques ne montrait que peu ses émotions en général, mais il l'avait déjà vu avec sa meute, sa famille, et chacun paraissaient heureux. La fierté de ce qu'ils sont était évidente, mêlée à une harmonie, aussi bien individuelle qu'avec leur environnement. Si son professeur de DCFM pouvait s'intégrer à cette nouvelle famille, il était sur que tout irait bien. Après tout, les loups prennent soin des leurs, et c'était surement ce dont Remus avait besoin, quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui.

.

Le brun rangea donc précieusement la statuette de loup dans sa malle, profitant de cette occasion pour se poser un peu et continuer d'écrire dans son journal. Il avait tellement de chose à raconter, notamment le tournoi dont l'effervescence s'achevait à peine, mais aussi ces avancées sur le sujet des loups garous.

Il n'oublia pas ensuite de réactiver consciencieusement les sceaux de protections, même si personne ne fouillait dans les affaires des autres. C'était un entrainement comme un autre, qui ne remettait pas en cause la confiance qu'il avait en ses camarades, du moins ceux de sa chambre. Et il était devenu très bon à ce jeu. Ilparvenait sans problèmes à combiner des sceaux pour créer une protection plus puissante.

Il adorait cette matière qui demandait réflexion et concentration, mais aussi imagination. Il y avait de nombreux autres types de sceaux que ceux de protection qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu : ceux d'invocation d'objet, de créatures, d'éléments, les sceaux de soin, ceux de capacité. Ils avaient commencé à voir ces derniers il y a peu. Ils pouvaient permettre d'augmenter la solidité, la puissance, le tranchant, d'une arme ou d'un objet. Mais ils étaient aussi valables sur les personnes pour augmenter agilité, vitesse, ou une autre caractéristique.

Il n'avaient vu que les bases, utiliser un sceau sur soi étant très dangereux. Ils n'approfondiraient probablement pas réellement avant encore au moins deux ans.

Ils avaient par contre bien entamer les sceaux de renforcement sur objets. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs de combien de tasses disposait son professeur. En effet, la meilleure façon de tester l'efficacité du sceau, posé sur une tasse pour renforcer sa solidité, était de laisser tomber cette dernière à terre. Inutile de dire que beaucoup de débris jonchaient de sol à la fin de cette leçon.


	19. Chapter 19: Examens

**Et voila la suite. On se rapproche petit à petit de la fin. **

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 19** : Examens

La fin de l'année approchait finalement à grands pas, et avec elle, les examens. Ce passage indispensable se déroulait sur une semaine, et chacun se retrouvait plongé dans les habituelles révisions.

Les deuxièmes années commençaient par grand art, avec un écrit d'abord, ou les questions nombreuses mais relativement simples ne posèrent pas de gros problèmes aux étudiants. La matière, aussi bien que le professeur étaient intéressants, et même sans travail personnel à côté, il était relativement simple de retenir l'essentiel de la théorie.

La pratique suivait, avec pour but de transformer une pierre en objet d'utilité courante, puis en l'arme de son choix. Harry avait d'abord transformé son morceau de roche en tasse, retenant son souffre alors que Gyogi-sensei la remplissait de thé, puis avait choisi le kunai, sur lequel il s'était longuement entrainé pour réussir enfin à le rendre bien affuté.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas la note maximale à cause de la relative simplicité de sa première transformation, même si avoir une tasse étanche pouvait être une difficulté. Par contre, son kunai était parfait, et s'était planté de plusieurs centimètres dans la cible où il l'avait lancé pour tester son efficacité.

Il avait remarqué que Catie avait choisi le shuriken comme arme, et était heureux qu'il ait l'air aussi bien réussi que son kunai. Rianko avait brillamment métamorphosé une élégante bouilloire, et il espérait que son arme à elle serait aussi réussi, cela lui vaudrait sans aucun doute la note maximale.

Dans cette épreuve, il était tenu compte de la difficulté de création de l'objet de par sa forme, mais aussi du changement de la matière première. Il n'y avait aucun génie de la métamorphose dans leur année, même si certains étaient très bons. Par contre, Harry avait entendu parlé d'une fille en cinquième année de son dortoir qui dès sa deuxième année, avait réussi à changer de la pierre en osier, puis en bois et tissus, des matière très éloignées de celle d'origine, contrairement au métal ou à la terre cuite couramment utilisés durant leur examen. Des élèves comme elle, avaient entrainé l'ajout d'une note _génie_, au dessus de l'optimal. Car parfois, le travail n'a aucune importance dans la réussite.

La deuxième épreuve était sur la maitrise des éléments, et la partie théorique était ici aussi assez simple. Les questions portaient sur les différents éléments, en précisant les opposés pouvant se contrer, les limites de chacun, et ceux qui entraient facilement en synergie. Une courte dissertation était demandée sur le principe de la première invocation de l'élément, avec le rôle des sceaux et le ressenti.

Venait ensuite l'application pratique, ou chaque élève devait être capable de ressentir son élément, puis de le faire se manifester au moins brièvement. Bien entendu, ceux étant allés plus loin étaient fortement invités à le montrer. Cette année, seuls le ressenti et une invocation simple étaient demandés, le reste demandait souvent du temps, et la difficulté allait bien entendu croissante au fil des années. Les bases du deuxième élément étaient réclamées seulement en quatrième année.

L'histoire de la magie était un simple oral, devant Sakura, après un temps de préparation. Harry était tombé sur la guerre des yokais en Asie du sud-est. Cette dernière était survenue pour une raison dont personne ne se souvenait bien, alors qu'à l'époque humains et yokais vivaient en paix. Pour les humains, les yokais étaient devenus fous, pour ces derniers, les humains s'étaient mis à les chasser sans vergogne et sans raisons. Elle avait durée près de deux siècles, avant que les deux races n'arrivent à un accord et une politique de non agression. Ce n'était que dernièrement que yokais et humain, notamment sorciers, vivaient réellement en paix et partageaient la même école sans problèmes.

Sakura s'était longuement étendue sur ce sujet pendant ses cours, tentant de leur expliquer les raisons invoquées par chaque race, les problèmes de compréhension mutuelles et la peur qui avait fait des ravages des deux côtés. Il ne fallait plus qu'une telle chose ne se produise, et il fallait pour cela pouvoir tirer une leçon du passé et s'en souvenir.

Ce n'était pas l'un des sujets les plus simples en raison des nombreuses choses à dire, mais il était très intéressant, et pouvait même être comparé à la situation entre sorciers de sang pur et nés moldus. Tokara avait apparemment eu un sujet portant sur les samurais au Japon, mais il n'avait pas retenu tout l'intitulé. En tout cas, il préférait le sien.

L'examen sur les créatures magiques avait été d'une simplicité enfantine pour sa première partie. Il fallait en effet citer des créatures pouvant vivre aux côtés des humains au quotidien en se mêlant à eux. Il y avait beaucoup d'exemples au sein même de l'école, il suffisait de regarder autour de soi pour avoir un minimum de réponses. La rédaction sur les dragons asiatiques, leurs caractéristiques et leurs pouvoirs était déjà un peu plus ardue, demandant une certaine réflexion et un bon esprit de synthèse. Et il y avait ensuite quelques questions de base sur quelques créatures diverses et variées, du kitsune au kappa, en passant par deux-trois autres.

La théorie des sceaux parcourait une bonne partie du programme, notamment sur les dangers de sceaux mal maitrisés, et le principe de combinaison. Venait ensuite la pratique, où il fallait créer un sceau de renforcement pour une tasse, qui devait alors supporter une chute sans se briser. Heureusement pour certains, ils avaient droit à trois essais. Il y avait également un sceau de blocage de coffre, où le brun excellait, et un sceau de réchauffement, où il avait déjà plus de mal.

Pour le combat, le tournoi avait servi d'examen. Chacun des professeurs les avait observé et avait pris des notes. Leur adresse, leurs progrès, et leur adaptabilité étaient prises en compte, plus que leur place d'arrivée finale.

.

Tout s'était donc relativement bien passé, même s'ils étaient tous heureux d'en finir. Les amis se retrouvèrent donc dehors au soleil pour profiter de leurs derniers moments ensembles. Bientôt, Harry devrait repartir, et aucun n'avait spécialement hâte.

Pour passer le temps, chacun se mit donc à parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant ces fameuses vacances.

Kinkyo allait chez sa mère dans un village du nord du Japon. Son père était un yokai, et il passait de temps en temps, même si au final, il ne le voyait pas beaucoup.

« Ma mère est remariée à un humain, heureusement, ce sont tous les deux des sorciers. Ca met au moins un peu de magie dans le quotidien. » Leur expliqua-t-il. « Du coup, j'ai une petite demi-sœur humaine, ou plutôt sorcière, vu que je l'ai surprise à faire voler une peluche l'année dernière. »

« Ca veut dire qu'elle devrait venir ici un jour. Elle a quel âge ? » Demanda Rei, curieux de savoir s'il pourrait voir la sœur de son ami pendant son temps à Sekitei.

« Tout juste huit ans. Tu pourras sans doute la voir quand tu seras un sempai respecté. Si ça arrive un jour. » Rajouta-t-il avec une sourire espiègle.

Après quelques séances de chatouilles vengeresses, le neko leur expliqua qu'il allait en vacances avec sa famille à Nagoya. Il avait hâte d'aller à la plage pour se dorer au soleil.

« Je croyais que les chats n'aimaient pas l'eau ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Qui t'a parlé d'eau ? C'est la plage qui est importante pas la mer. Tu peux toujours courir pour que je me mouille une moustache. » Siffla ce dernier, ses oreilles ressortant sous l'offense. « Par contre la plage c'est le bonheur, le sable chaud, le soleil brulant, pouvoir paresser toute une journée sous la chaleur, mmm. » Tout l'attroupement s'esclaffa devant l'air de pure extase qu'arborait le plus jeune. Effectivement, dit comme ça…

Tokara fit beaucoup plus de mystères. Il allait retrouver sa famille, mais tous comprirent qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Il avait de nombreux cousins et cousines qui ne se transformaient pas, il allait être heureux de les voir, cela se voyait sur son visage. Par contre, le secret était très important pour leur sécurité.

Catie habitait à Osaka, et elle ne savait pas encore si elle partait quelque par ou pas. Cela dépendra de ses parents. Mais qu'elle parte ou pas, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, elle trouverait de quoi s'occuper.

Rianko finit enfin par prendre la parole, elle n'avait quasiment pas dit un mot depuis leur rassemblement.

« A priori je ne vais nulle part. Je pourrais sans doute revoir quelques amies à Tokio, mais pas avant fin juillet puisque pour elles les cours continuent 'normalement'. En plus, mes parents travaillent de toute manière. »

Harry se souvint qu'il avait eu quelques leçons sur la vie au Japon par Kintario-sama. Les lycées normaux n'avaient en effet qu'un mois de vacances l'été.

« Dit Rianko, ça te dirait de venir avec moi visiter l'Angleterre, au mois de juillet. Tu pourrais ensuite voir directement tes amies en aout. » Il avait dit tout cela très vite, tant qu'il en avait le courage.

Ces derniers temps, lui et la jeune fille étaient devenus très proches, et comme il avait découvert la vie chez elle, il voulait lui faire découvrir la vie chez lui. Il su qu'il avait bien fait quand le visage de cette dernière s'éclaira. Apparemment c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire, il aimerait vraiment passer plus de temps avec elle. Ces vacances s'annonçaient comme un sursis avant qu'il ne puisse plus la voir pendant une très longue période.

Rianko n'attendit pas longtemps avant de prévenir ses parents qu'elle souhaitait ne revenir que début aout car un ami lui avait proposé de lui faire découvrir l'Angleterre. Après avoir tout de même demandé des précisions, à leur fille et au directeur, ils acceptèrent de bon cœur.

Ils savaient bien que ce n'était pas drôle pour leur enfant de revenir chez eux alors qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux et que ses amies étaient indisponibles. Cette proposition tenait donc de la bénédiction, autant pour elle que pour eux.


	20. Chapter 20: Angleterre

**Coucou, et voilà avec un peu de retard le chapitre 20. Voila ce que c'est que d'être de garde le week-end. Et comme samedi et dimanche prochain idem, le chapitre 21 arrivera en début de semaine prochaine aussi.**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 20** : Angleterre

Le temps des adieux était finalement venu. Grâce à Kintaro-sama, Harry avait fait une photo sorcière de lui et ses amis les plus proches de Sekitei, pour pouvoir l'emmener en souvenir. Il possédait aussi désormais une photo de groupe avec tous les étudiants et les professeurs. Le protégé de Suzaku était bien décidé à ne jamais oublier ce qu'il avait vécu ici.

Juste avant le départ, Kintaro vint le voir.

« Si tu le souhaites, tu seras toujours le bienvenu en ces lieux Harry Potter. Que ce soit pendant les vacances, ou à la fin de tes études à Poudlard, tu pourras toujours revenir. » Lui annonça-t-il. « Tu as toujours le collier de Sakura ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, dévoilant la fine branche de cerisier qui tenait compagnie au pendentif de Seiryu et Suzaku de Rianko. Il avait transformé le pendentif de son parrain en un bracelet relié de cuir qui ne quittait jamais son poignet. Ainsi, il n'avait pas trois colliers qui se battaient en duel, et il sentirait bien mieux si l'artefact se mettait un jour à chauffer.

Le directeur prononça quelques paroles à mi-voix, et après que le collier de Sakura se soit légèrement mit à briller, il lui expliqua qu'il possédait désormais un portoloin lui permettant de revenir auprès d'eux. Il était perpétuel, car utilisant la magie même de l'arbre. Tant que Sakura lui accordait sa bénédiction, il pourrait venir autant de fois qu'il le voudrait.

Le brun ne savait que dire, et ne put que remercier chaleureusement le directeur, les mots se coinçant dans sa gorge. Cette année passée avait eu un gout de paradis, et il savait désormais que ce n'était pas forcément fini. Il ne tiendrait qu'à lui de revenir.

.

Au moment de partir, il se saisit de la main de Rianko, lui tenant fermement tout en souriant. Vraiment, ces vacances allaient être mémorables.

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient après avoir fait leurs derniers adieux, la douce voix de Sakura résonna dans la tête du brun.

« _J'espère que cette année t'a plu, et que tout ce que tu y as appris t'aidera pour ton futur. N'hésite pas à nous rendre visite à nouveau jeune sorcier. Et que la magie t'accompagne. »_

.

Les deux étudiants réapparurent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sous les yeux surpris, voire même ahuris, de ce dernier. Ne pénétrait pas dans Poudlard, et encore plus dans le bureau du directeur, qui veut.

« Harry ! Te voila de retour. » S'exclama ce dernier, ayant l'air plus que ravi, et une étincelle de curiosité bien visible dans ses yeux alors qu'il observait la jeune fille accompagnant son élève.

« Et oui, je suis de retour. Et voila Rianko. » Présenta le brun. « C'est une excellente amie à qui je voudrais faire visiter l'Angleterre pendant le mois de juillet. »

« Amie hein ? » Demanda le vieil homme avec le regard pétillant et un sourire mutin, sans spécialement attendre de réponse plus complète.

Dumbledore observa avec appréciation le jeune homme en face de lui. Il semblait avoir pris une assurance tranquille pendant cette année au loin. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés, le faisant moins ressembler à son père, et sans doute plus à lui-même.

Après avoir remarqué que la jeune fille ne parlait que très peu l'anglais, le directeur de Poudlard lui avait enchanté un pendentif pour qu'elle comprenne et parle l'anglais. Le fait est que les jeunes n'avaient pas pensés à ce détail un peu embêtant s'ils voulaient passer un mois ici…

Il faut dire que le brun n'avait parlé que japonais depuis son départ, mais que c'était pour lui comme s'il n'avait pas changé de langue. Et pourtant, d'après Sakura, il devrait désormais être capable de parler presque couramment cette langue. Alors que le sort agissait, son cerveau apprenait ce qu'il entendait et voyait. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il essaie pour tester cette théorie, mais il lui faudrait pour cela se séparer momentanément de son collier, car il assurait malgré tout toujours sa fonction.

.

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Harry et Rianko, le directeur leur proposa de dormir cette nuit au château. Hermione et Ron devaient les attendre avec impatience, sachant que sa date de retour approchait à grands pas. Il les informerait par cheminette dès qu'ils seraient en chemin vers la tour.

Alors qu'Harry et Rianko s'apprêtaient à descendre les marches, le directeur retint le brun, semblant vouloir lui parler seul à seul.

« Vas-y Rianko, je te rejoins en bas bientôt. » Lança-t-il à la jeune fille. « Vous vouliez me dire autre chose ? » Demanda-t-il alors que son amie avait bien passé la porte.

« Oui en effet. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant ton absence, et certaines sont plutôt des mauvaises nouvelles. » Le brun retint son souffle, craignant le pire. Au moins Ron et Hermione devaient bien allé puisqu'ils l'attendaient. « Malgré tout, c'était une excellente chose que tu ne sois pas là à ce moment, les choses auraient pu être bien pires sinon. »

Et enfin, le directeur lâcha la bombe.

« Voldemort a ressuscité en utilisant un ancien rituel. »

« Quooiii ? » S'étrangla le brun. « Et qu'est ce qui aurait pu être pire que ça ? »

« Il n'y a pas eu de morts. » Répondit simplement Dumbledore avant de compléter l'histoire.

« On a trouvé un traitre pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers qui s'est déroulé cette année. Tu pourras demander plus d'informations à tes amis, je vais juste te résumer rapidement les choses pour ne pas trop faire attendre ta compagne de voyage. Le traitre a été attrapé, il se faisait passer pour le nouveau professeur de DCFM. C'est une véritable bénédiction que tu ais été loin car c'est toi qui était visé à la base. »

« Attendez attendez. Ca veut dire qu'il s'en est pris à quelqu'un d'autre ça. Que si j'avais été là, c'est moi qui aurais eu les problèmes. » Commença le brun avant de se faire couper.

« On ne sait pas ce qui aurait pu arriver si tu avais été là. Tu aurais été mêlé à l'affaire c'est sur, mais probablement d'autres aussi. Et tu dois bien comprendre que si tu avais été présent, _il_ n'aurait pas hésité à tuer tous ceux qui s'interposeraient. Voldemort s'est servi de Petigrow et du sang de Cedric Diggory, le vainqueur du tournoi pour se recréer un corps. »

Harry ne pouvait empêcher son regard dégouté à l'écoute de ce que son ennemi juré avait fait, mais il craignait aussi la suite. Le directeur avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de morts, pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de Voldemort de laisser un sacrifice vivant derrière lui. Le plus âgé sembla lire ses doutes puisqu'il se dépêcha de reprendre.

« Heureusement, nous avons pu arriver à temps pour le sauver. Je pense que Voldemort prévoyait de se servir de ton sang pour son projet, il aurait ainsi vaincu la protection de ta mère. Même si Cédric a vécu une expérience traumatisante, il est vivant et en bonne santé. Et Voldemort est affaibli. Il avait besoin du sang d'un ennemi pour renaitre, et il l'a eu. Mais le sang de son pire ennemi aurait été bien plus efficace. C'est ce qui nous a permit d'arriver à temps. »

Le brun, malgré sa culpabilité pour ce qui était arrivé en son absence était soulagé. C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il gardait un avantage sur son ennemi, et ce dernier, bien que plus fort, ne l'était pas autant qu'il aurait pu. Pas aussi catastrophique qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Bref, tout ça pour te dire que des temps sombres s'annoncent. Je suis désolé de t'annoncer de si mauvaises nouvelles alors que tu viens juste de rentrer de ce qui devait être un merveilleux voyage. Mais j'ai quand même quelques bonnes nouvelles. Un certain rat bien amoché a été récupéré par nos soins. J'ai donc l'honneur de t'annoncer que ton parrain sera déclaré libre incessamment sous peu. » Acheva-t-il avec un grand sourire contrastant avec la pesanteur précédente.

Le brun n'en revenait pas. Il allait enfin avoir son parrain en tant que tel, et il n'aurait plus à se cacher comme un fugitif et risquer sa vie à chaque sortie. En fait, il ne voyait même pas où étaient les mauvaises nouvelles dans tout ce qu'avait dit le directeur.

« Monsieur, si j'ai bien tout compris, les nouvelles ne sont pas du tout aussi mauvaise que ça. Maintenant que Voldemort est ressuscité, ça veut dire qu'il peut vraiment être tué. »

Dumbledore réalisait pleinement que l'impression que l'enfant avait muri n'en était pas une, mais bien une réalité.

« En plus, je ne suis pas revenu sans rien de mon voyage. J'ai appris de nouvelles choses, des choses qu'il ne connait surement pas. » Rajouta le brun avec un petit sourire. « D'ailleurs à propos de ça, il faudrait que je parle à Remus le plus vite possible. J'ai quelque chose à lui remettre. »

Vraiment, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de penser que les événements avaient l'air de prendre une bonne tournure. Il ne se fit pas prier pour appeler l'ancien professeur de DCFM via des parchemins enchantés, lui indiquant de revenir le plus vite possible à Poudlard. Son protégé était de retour. Il attendit la réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Il sera là demain. » Informa-t-il le Griffondor.

Après l'avoir remercié, Harry rejoignit Rianko. Ses amis allaient bientôt arriver, et ils pourraient se présenter mutuellement. Sans oublier bien sur Ao, qui était resté tout ce temps bien au chaud dans la veste du brun qui percuta à ce moment qu'il n'en avait même pas informé le directeur.

Bah, tant pis, il ne devrait pas lui en tenir rigueur, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un ignorait ici qu'il était un fourchelangue…


	21. Chapter 21: Retrouvailles

**Comme prévu, la suite est là. **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et pour répondre à certaines questions, il y a encore 2 chapitres à venir, plus un épilogue. Pour plus de détails, il faudra lire ;-)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 21** : Retrouvailles

Harry et Rianko se trouvaient depuis un petit quart d'heure dans le dortoir de Griffondor. Le brun avait fait visiter à son amie la salle commune, puis son dortoir, lui indiquant que pour le sien elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Le dortoir des filles était en effet protégé afin que les garçons ne puissent y mettre un pied, ce qui fit bien rire la jeune fille.

Ils venaient donc à peine de s'installer sur les canapés moelleux de la salle commune, que le portrait de la grosse dame s'activa.

« Harry ! ! » Retentirent deux voix dès qu'elles le virent.

Rianko observa avec émotion les trois amis se retrouver et s'étreindre. Il n'y avait aucun doute au fait qu'ils s'étaient manqué mutuellement.

Lorsque les deux nouveaux venus remarquèrent sa présence, Harry les présenta.

« Ron, Hermione, voici Rianko. Elle était dans le même dortoir que moi là où j'étais, c'est l'équivalent de nos maisons. Et elle passera le mois de juillet avec nous. »

« Enchanté. » Lui répondirent en cœur les deux Griffondors. Après cette longue séparation, ils ne savaient pas trop en réalité comment se comporter. Surtout face à cette fille, qui elle, avait passé un an avec leur ami.

« Ravis de vous rencontrez. » Murmura la japonaise avec un sourire. Elle aussi se retrouvait un peu timide. Certes, elle avait passé l'année avec Harry, mais eux le connaissait depuis quatre ans.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des cadeaux pour vous moi. » Lança le brun, décidé à briser la glace.

Et sur ce, il sortit une pile de livres sur le Japon, sa culture et ses créatures, qu'il tendit à la brunette avec un sourire un peu narquois.

« J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te convenir. Tu n'es jamais allée au Japon n'est ce pas ? »

« Alors c'était là que tu étais ? C'est fantastique ! Tu étais dans une école de magie là-bas n'est ce pas ? C'était comment ? Ils fonctionnent comme nous ou est ce complètement différent ? » Enchaina Hermione des lumières plein les yeux.

« Wow wow wow. On se calme. » Se marra le brun. « Tu seras heureuse de savoir que j'ai tenu un journal tout le temps que j'ai passé là-bas. C'est mon deuxième cadeau pour toi, et Ron aussi s'il le veut. Tu sauras comment s'est passée mon arrivée, comment fonctionne l'école, les cours, et pleins d'autres petites choses. » Lui expliqua Harry. « Si après ça tu as encore des questions, là je pourrais y répondre. Sinon, on est encore là dans un mois. » Rigola-t-il.

Il tendit alors un coffret à Ron.

« Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié. Je me doute bien que le journal de mes aventures ne te suffirait pas. » Le taquina-t-il.

« C'est un assortiment de pâtisseries japonaises et asiatiques de toute sorte. Il y en a des classiques, et aussi des magiques, alors méfit-toi quand même des réactions. » Le prévint-il tout de même en souriant.

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier pour gouter un échantillon du contenu du coffre, trouvant les douceurs d'Orient un peu étrange, mais pas mauvaises du tout.

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable lorsqu'une salamandre-wasabi lui fit littéralement cracher du feu.

« Ca c'est un bonbon-shimo. Un conseil, ne le goute que quand il fera bien chaud. Tu te recouvriras instantanément de givre. » Tenta de le prévenir le brun une fois son souffle retrouvé.

« Euh, c'était de l'hebi-guimauve. » Fit remarquer Rianko alors que Ron venait d'ingurgiter une nouvelle friandise.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avec Harry, ce dernier éclatant de rire, la jeune fille le suivant rapidement contaminée.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, perplexes, et surtout se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire ce nouveau bonbon pour leur provoquer une telle réaction.

« Ron ! » S'exclama la brunette, alarmée, avant de finalement se laisser entrainant par le rire des deux autres.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'i la fin ? » S'impatientait le roux, quand en parlant, il commença à loucher dangereusement un peu en dessous de son nez. « Nen… je rêve là ? C'est quoi ce truc ? » Et son attitude, en train d'essayer de loucher de plus belle pour bien voir, faisant ré-exploser de rire ses trois amis.

« Pas d'inqu-iétude. » Haleta le brun. « Ca ne durera que trois minutes. » Expliqua-t-il, reprenant vaguement son souffle.

Le rouquin se retrouvait donc pour trois minutes affublé d'une magnifique langue de serpent de quelques vingt centimètres de long, à la couleur de la guimauve qu'il venait de manger. C'est-à-dire d'un beau violet pâle.

Une fois revenus de leur fou-rire, c'est Hermione qui remarqua la petite tête qui ressortait de la veste de son ami, les regardant avec curiosité.

« Euh, Harry ? » Commença-t-elle, lui indiquant la veste en question. « Tu n'aurais pas quelqu'un d'autre à nous présenter ? »

« Oh désolé ! » S'exclama-t-il, faisant monter le petit serpent sur son bras pour que ses amis puissent le voir en entier. Pour le coup, heureusement que Ron n'avait pas pris une autre friandise, il se serait étouffé avec.

« T'as ramené un serpent avec toi ? Euh, ça veut dire qu'elle est au courant ? » Réalisa-t-il en désignant Rianko. Celle-ci comprenant l'allusion y répondit elle-même.

« Qu'il parle la langue des serpent ? Bien sur. » Confirma-t-elle. « Harry m'a dit que c'était mal vu chez vous. Pourtant au Japon c'est parfaitement connu, même si c'est plutôt rare chez ceux qui n'ont pas de sang reptilien. »

« Du sang reptilien ? » S'interrogea Hermione.

« Au Japon, il y a plein de créatures magiques qui peuvent prendre forme humaine, et qui suivent les cours avec les sorciers classiques. Ils peuvent également être en couple avec et avoir des enfants, ça ne pose pas plus de problèmes que ça. D'ailleurs, un de nos amis là-bas est un hebi, un serpent. Tu en sauras plus dans mon journal. » Finit-il.

« Bref, tout ça pour vous présenter Aozora, de son petit nom Ao. Il m'accompagne pour en apprendre plus sur les humains, et comme je suis fourchelangue, ça facilite les choses. Ah dernière chose, même s'il ne peut pas vous parler, il comprend ce que vous racontez. » Acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

Le petit serpent frôla de sa langue la main de la brunette et du rouquin, qui prirent sur eux de ne pas bouger. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement rassurés, mais après tout, si lui aussi était un ami… Et puis, il faut dire qu'une langue de serpent qui vous frôle comme ça, ça chatouille ! Et à en croire son air satisfait quand Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser, le petit reptile était parfaitement au courant de ça.

La soirée se passa donc tranquillement. Alors qu'ils discutaient, chacun avachi dans un fauteuil, Hermione avait commencé à feuilleter le journal de son ami, ne pouvant s'empêcher régulièrement de faire un commentaire, ou de poser une question. Ils rirent gaiement pendant plusieurs heures, revivant à quatre cette année passée séparés.

Personne ne parla de ce qui s'était passé du côté anglais, mise à part quelques allusions amusantes. D'un accord tacite, cette partie bien moins joyeuse serait abordée plus tard. Les deux Griffondors savaient que Dumbledore en avait vaguement parlé au brun, lui expliquant les choses les plus importantes. Ce dernier aurait surement des questions, mais elles pouvaient attendre.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient bien trop occuper à passer un moment agréable ensembles.

.

Le lendemain, Harry se dirigea de bonne heure (tout est relatif après la nuit passée) vers le bureau directorial. Remus devait passer aujourd'hui, et un mot lui était parvenu pour lui en indiquer l'heure.

Les retrouvailles furent tout aussi émouvantes qu'avec ses amis, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Le loup garou était désolé que Sirius n'ai pas pu se montrer avec lui aujourd'hui, mais il était en mission, et ne pourrait revenir que dans quelques jours. Surtout qu'il devait toujours se faire discret jusqu'à être gracié officiellement.

« Ce n'est pas grave Remus. Et puis il est toujours un peu avec moi. « Sourit-il, montrant son bracelet où la tête de sinistros se trouvait.

« En fait c'est surtout toi que je voulais voir aujourd'hui. J'ai une chose importante à te dire, relatif à ton fameux problème de fourrure. » Commença le brun.

Et il lui expliqua tout ce que lui avait raconté son professeur Ookami-sama, toutes les hypothèses qu'ils avaient sur les loups-garous, et les possibilités qui pouvaient s'offrir à lui. Il lui parla de la meute, de la façon dont ils vivaient, et comment le chef de meute en personne l'invitait à se rendre sur son territoire pour l'aider.

« Ce sont des loups, pas des loups garous. Ceux qui en ont le pouvoir peuvent prendre forme humaine quand ils le désirent, d'autres ne le peuvent pas ou ne le veulent pas. Ils vivent dans la forêt de l'école où j'étais, et le directeur de là-bas est bien sur aussi d'accord pour t'aider. Ca pourrait être une formidable avancée s'ils pouvaient résoudre ton problème. » Essaya de le convaincre Harry.

« Si tu pouvais vivre en accord avec ton loup, tu n'aurais plus de problèmes pour le contrôler, pleine lune comprise. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses pour l'instant, mais pour plus de détails, il faudrait que tu parles avec eux. »

« Voici le portoloin dont je t'ai parlé. » Acheva-t-il en lui tendant l'élégante figurine de loup.

Remus n'en revenait pas. Mais pourtant il ne put s'empêcher, après la bénédiction du directeur, de prendre la statuette d'une main tremblante. C'était peut-être la fin d'un cauchemar.


	22. Chapter 22: Vacances

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et désolée pour ce petit retard.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 22** : Vacances

Le mois se passa de façon excellente pour Harry, en compagnie de Rianko, Ron, et Hermione. Ils allèrent tous les trois au Terrier, où la jeune japonaise put faire la connaissance de toute la fratrie Weasley, ce qui occasionna de bonnes parties de rigolade, principalement avec les jumeaux.

Partager la chambre avec Hermione et Ginny ne la changeait finalement pas tant que ça de son dortoir de Suzaku, et l'ambiance était vraiment agréable dans cette famille nombreuse.

Il y avait eu quelques frictions au départ avec la rouquine, qui semblait parfaitement jalouse d'elle. Mais une soirée en tête à tête à s'expliquer avait plus ou moins remis les choses à plat. Certes, la petite sœur de Ron n'était pas ravie de ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher plus d'Harry comme elle l'entendait, mais après avoir vu leur complicité, elle se faisait doucement une raison. Une année passée au loin changeait bien des choses, et il valait mieux qu'elle l'accepte. Elle ne souhaitait pas non plus perdre l'amitié ou l'estime du brun en se montrant exécrable avec son amie. Ne serait-ce que l'avoir amené avec lui ici montrait bien son attachement pour elle.

Sirius avait été innocenté comme prévu, à peine une semaine après le retour du brun. C'est donc avec un plaisir évident, qu'il avait pu le présenter à son amie. Après tout ce temps, il avait enfin récupéré son parrain, qui pourrait sérieusement commencer à refaire sa vie.

Ils purent ainsi prévoir une sortie à Londres, afin de faire visiter la capitale à Rianko. Bien entendu, Ron et Hermione seraient de la partie. Comme la menace de Voldemort était toujours présente, surtout s'il venait à apprendre le retour au pays du brun, Sirius et une aurore, Nymphadora Tonk, les accompagneraient en tant que protection.

Lorsque Harry apprit que la jeune femme était une métamorphomage, sa première réflexion fut qu'il faudrait qu'il les présente, elle et Catie.

« Qui est Catie ? » Demanda son parrain, curieux. Il avait déjà posé plusieurs questions à son filleul sur son année passée loin d'ici, mais c'était dur de pouvoir tout savoir sur ce qui était arrivé pendant un an.

Harry n'avait pas eu ce souci avec Hermione. Comme il l'attendait d'elle, elle avait lu son journal en environ trois jours, et connaissait donc mieux que personne, à part lui-même et Rianko, tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Et elle faisait régulièrement de petits résumés à Ron, le connaissant bien assez pour être certaine que jamais il n'arriverait seul au bout de ce pavé, ou du moins, pas avant des semaines.

« Catie est une de nos amis là bas, à Sekitei. Elle n'était pas dans le même dortoir, mais on passait quasiment tout notre temps ensemble avec Tokara, Kinkyo et Rei. Et elle est métamorphomage, ce qui fait d'elle une pro incontestée dans tout ce qui est métamorphose. » Finit par répondre le brun.

« C'est la seule métamorphomage de l'école, donc elle devrait être contente de rencontrer quelqu'un avec les même pouvoirs qu'elle mais plus âgée. Sans vous vexer bien sur. » Continua Rianko, avec un petit sourire d'excuse concernant la mention de l'âge.

« Oh pas de problème. Ca me ferait plaisir de la rencontrer. C'est pas comme si on était très nombreux… Et puis tutoyez moi à la fin, je suis peut-être aurore, mais je suis aussi une cousine de Sirius après tout. » Enchaina-t-elle, à la grande surprise des jeunes autour d'elle.

« Hein ? » (_En cœur)_

« Tu m'expliques Sirius ? » Demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Et bien, ma tante Andromeda, est tombée amoureuse d'un moldu, ils se sont mariés, ont été déshérités, ont eu une fille. Pour l'ordre tu m'excuseras Tonk je ne suis pas tout à fait certain… »

« C'est à peu près ça cousin. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire, ses cheveux clignotant du rose au bleu aux explications légèrement bancales de Sirius.

La journée se passa d'une manière parfaitement détendue depuis qu'ils savaient que cette aurore était aussi de la famille. D'autant plus qu'elle avait toujours un mot pour rire et détendre l'atmosphère, usant et abusant de ses talents de métamorphomage pour les faire sourire et rire.

Après avoir visité les lieux moldus les plus intéressants, et pris un déjeuner digne d'un régiment entier qui avait parfaitement contenté Ron, ils purent faire visiter le fameux chemin de traverse à leur visiteuse de l'autre bout du continent. A chaque boutique ou presque, Hermione était intarissable de questions pour comparer les deux cultures, anglaise et nipponne. Heureusement, Harry avait prévenu la japonaise de ce qui risquait de se produire, et elle se montrait d'une patience exemplaire, attendant que la curiosité insatiable de la brunette se tarisse, même si ça ne semblait pas près d'arriver.

Elle fut presque étonnée en arrivant devant la boutique de Quidditch qu'aucune question ne surgisse. Et c'est avec un rire dans la voix que le brun répondit à sa question muette.

« Profite. Hermione ne comprend rien au Quidditch, et n'a rien envie d'y comprendre, tu ne risques aucune interrogation là dessus. »

Et devant la tête de la brunette qui comprenait tout juste qu'elle avait monopolisé Rianko avec ses questions à tout bout de champs depuis quasiment le début de la visite, il ne put résister et s'écroula de rire, peinant à retrouver son souffle. Sirius et Tonk ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Vraiment, Hermione était d'une intelligence très certainement supérieure à la leur, mais quand sa curiosité se mettait en route, elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre. Et le retour à la réalité s'avérait hilarant.

Après quelques secondes à se demander ce qu'il se passait et s'il ne devait pas défendre sa dulcinée, le rouquin finit également par succomber à l'hilarité générale.

Rianko, elle, semblait se retenir un minimum pour ne pas froisser plus la griffondor, mais avec quatre personnes sur six écroulées par terre, cela s'avérait plutôt difficile. Et finalement, elle rendit les armes quand la cible elle-même de la rigolade décida d'en prendre son partie et de participer au fou rire général.

Ils ne reprirent leurs esprit que de longues minutes plus tard, et une bonne glace de Florien Fortarôme fut accueilli avec délice. Après tout, les émotions donnent faim n'est ce pas ?

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin, et à la fin du mois de juillet, Rianko devrait repartir chez elle, juste après l'anniversaire d'Harry. Malgré tout, le brun était bien décidé à ce qu'ils restent en contact.

Il avait en effet appris également pendant son séjour, l'art de l'origami, ou pliage du papier. Cela peut sembler sans importance, mais une forme d'oiseau, ou de papillon, dans lequel est insufflé un peu de magie, peut transporter des messages, soit en volant, soit en apparaissant directement devant la personne concernée.

Il fallait bien connaitre le destinataire pour faire apparaitre le pliage devant lui, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour Rianko, et il devrait même pouvoir le faire avec Catie, Tokara, Rei et Kinkyo.

Il avait aussi appris autre chose. A force de parler, de lire, et de comprendre le japonais pendant toute une année grâce au pendentif de Sakura, son esprit l'avait acquis au fur et à mesure. Il ne connaissait pas tout bien sur, surtout pour l'écriture et ses kanji, mais il se retrouvait capable de tenir une discussion classique sans son pendentif. Et surtout, il pouvait maintenant faire la différence entre l'anglais et le japonais lorsqu'il parlait.

Cette dernière faculté avait été particulièrement utile pour lui permettre de monter des tours à ses amis avec l'aide de Rianko. Les jumeaux avaient beau l'espionner, ils n'étaient pas capable de saisir le sens du moindre mot, et se retrouvaient donc pour une fois démunis lorsque le tour se mettait en place. Mais beaux joueurs, ils avaient félicité le brun, et l'avait remercié pour cette idée fabuleuse. Ils allaient inventer leur propre langage, afin que jamais personne ne puisse découvrirent leurs secrets en se servant des mêmes outils qu'eux.

Harry ne put que se demander ce qu'il avait encore fait, les jumeaux Weasley allaient pouvoir être encore plus machiavéliques avec cette nouvelle arme. Mais après tout, si ça pouvait tous les faire rire. Et puis, avec les maraudeurs comme ancêtres, ce n'est pas comme s'il était sans défense…


	23. Chapter 23: Chemin de traverse

**Coucou, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture. La fin arrive.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 23** : Chemin de traverse

Maintenant que Voldemort était revenu avec l'aide d'un traitre infiltré, Dumbledore n'était plus si sur que ce soit une bonne chose que le jeune Harry reste dans sa famille. Après tout, même si c'est un esprit de cerisier millénaire, quelqu'un l'avait trouvé et avait pu l'emmener…

Et d'après Harry, il pouvait bien exister des milliers de cette espèce de yokai. Rien que dans son année, il y en avait une. Il pouvait bien exister un être pour chaque espèce d'arbre existant, pour ce qu'il en savait. Si Voldemort trouvait le moyen d'asservir un tel être, le brun ne serait pas plus en sécurité dans sa famille, donc autant qu'il reste dans un endroit où il était à l'aise.

Il passerait donc le reste de l'été entre Poudlard, la famille Weasley et Square Grimault, même si ce dernier endroit était plutôt en travaux depuis la réhabilitation de Sirius. Bien évidemment, cela n'avait absolument pas dérangé le griffondor, bien au contraire. Il était positivement ravi d'entendre ça.

Décidemment son petit voyage vers l'est ne lui avait apporté que des bonnes choses. Il avait passé une année formidable, apprit énormément de choses, s'était fait de nouveaux amis, et maintenant il était même dispensé de passer un mois d'été dans son horrible famille. Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mis à part un foutu mage noir qui lui pourrissait l'existence bien sur…

.

Les choses s'accélérèrent brutalement en aout quand Voldemort attaqua le chemin de traverse. Bien entendu, la première chose que recommanda, ou plutôt ordonna Dumbledore à Harry, fut de rester à Poudlard. Et sa surprise fut conséquente quand un retentissant « Hors de question » lui fut répondu.

« Allons Harry… » Tenta de commencer le directeur de Poudlard, tout en vérifiant la position de sa baguette et en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

« Il n'y a pas de _allons Harry_ qui tienne. Je veux combattre et me débarrasser de lui. J'ai appris plein de nouvelles choses à Sekitei, et Lui il vient juste de revenir. Il n'est pas au maximum de sa force, et il ne sait pas que je suis revenu. Il n'y aura pas de meilleur moment. »

Devant l'air mature et sur de lui de son protégé, le mage blanc ne put que s'incliner. Il doutait que Voldemort puisse être battu aujourd'hui, mais il ne pensait plus avoir le droit de refuser au brun de se battre. D'autant que le laisser seul au château, alors qu'il connaissait tout un tas de moyens d'en sortir discrètement ne serait pas très prudent. Mieux valait le garder près de lui, puisque de toute façon, il trouverait le moyen de se rejoindre le combat.

Le directeur entraina donc le plus jeune dans l'âtre, direction le chaudron baveur. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la cheminée, ils remarquèrent immédiatement le nombre impressionnant de familles, femmes et enfants majoritairement, dans la salle à manger, serrées les unes contre les autres, baguette pointée vers la porte, au cas où.

La rumeur se propagea à vitesse grand V que Albus Dumbledore et son sauveur étaient présents, mais heureusement, personne ne fut assez fou pour les suivre au dehors. Au moins, ceux là resteraient en sécurité pour le moment. Leur refuge était relativement facile à défendre.

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas, que les bruits des combats se firent entendre. Les aurores commençaient peu à peu à arriver sur les lieux et à rentrer en duels avec les mangemorts, soulageant les pères de famille et les commerçants qui avaient tenté de défendre leur lieu de travail et les leurs, mais l'issue était pour le moment incertaine. Les sorts fusaient de partout, et plusieurs cadavres, ou futurs cadavres si rien n'était fait, jonchaient déjà le sol.

Harry se força à regarder droit devant lui, sachant qu'être distrait maintenant ne pourrait que lui valoir un sort peu enviable. Et il se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré vers l'endroit où semblait se battre Voldemort en personne. Ou plutôt, l'endroit où il semblait apprécier le spectacle, ne se contentant que de quelques sorts, pour apparemment s'amuser.

Dès que le Lord Noir le vit, il partit d'un éclat de rire parfaitement lugubre, semblant presque enchanté d'enfin savoir où il se trouvait.

« Eh bien, eh bien, mais que vois-je. Ce cher Dumbledore qui m'amène comme sur un plateau leur misérable sauveur. »

Et sur un signe de sa part, quatre des mangemorts non loin se désengagèrent rapidement de leur propre combat pour se liguer contre le directeur de Poudlard.

« Maintenant vermine, c'est entre toi et moi. » Siffla le mage noir, s'éloignant de quelques pas du combat à quatre contre un, et invitant Harry à en faire de même.

Le brun n'en croyait pas sa chance. Il n'avait même pas eu à se fatiguer que Voldy acceptait direct un duel contre lui, ne s'embarrassant même pas de savoir ce qu'il avait fait durant cette année. Sa _résurrection_ devait lui avoir sérieusement grillé quelques neurones, en plus de son aspect physique parfaitement repoussant.

Par Merlin, sa peau était grise comme celle du cadavre qu'il devrait déjà être et il était chauve, sans un seul cheveu sur le caillou. Son nez était inexistant, et de l'avis du brun, même l'appendice proéminent et tordu de Rogue valait mille fois mieux que ces deux fentes hideuses au milieu de son visage qui ne méritait même pas ce terme. Sans parler de ses yeux rouges et fendus parfaitement flippants.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Tokara, il avait une idée assez nette de ce qu'un homme serpent pouvait être, et Voldemort ne pouvait absolument pas correspondre à ce titre. Son ami possédait une beauté sauvage et un peu froide, ainsi qu'une grâce toute serpentine, ce dont le Lord Noir était totalement dépourvu.

Harry fit donc face à son homologue maléfique, et ne tarda pas à lui lancer un sort avec sa baguette de phénix. Il n'avait pour l'instant parlé de l'autre à personne, mis à part Hermione, par le biais de son journal.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque les deux baguettes se relièrent par un fil doré. Mais une année à Sekitei lui avait donné quelques reflexes, et notamment sur comment ne pas se laisser contrôler par un événement inattendu.

Sentant les problèmes arriver, il lâcha immédiatement sa première baguette, ne souhaitant pas aller plus loin dans cette expérience bizarre qui ne pouvait que mal finir. Il avait déjà lu quelque chose de semblable, et au mieux, ça ne pouvait finir qu'en égalité, ce qui était hors de question.

Voldemort eu une seconde de perplexité à ce geste, avant d'éclater de rire, faisant frissonner tous ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre.

« On dirait que les choses vont aller plus vite que prévu. » Finit-il par dire avec un sourire carnassier. « Avada Kedavra. »

Mais le brun s'y attendait, et esquiva rapidement, lançant un kunai dans la foulée qui perfora le bras du mage noir. Un hurlement de rage déchira le silence qui avait suivit les mots fatals.

« C'est quoi ça ! » Vociféra le sorcier, se débarrassant brutalement de l'arme inconnue qui avait osé le blesser.

« Quelque chose que tu ne maitrises pas. » Fut la réponse d'Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Le brun profita alors de sa maitrise de l'air pour accélérer légèrement ses mouvements et courir vers le mage noir qui s'était rapidement soigné. L'effet de surprise fut total, ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ça, et il reçu de plein fouet un fabuleux coup de pied dans la jambe qui le fit trébucher. De plus en plus en rage, Voldemort commença à lancer sort sur sort sur Harry, semblant prendre le contrôle du combat.

Pourtant, le brun ne sortait toujours pas sa deuxième baguette. Il attendait en effet le bon moment, Sekitei lui ayant appris la patience et la maitrise de soi qui lui manquaient pas mal auparavant. Il savait qu'il pouvait se concentrer uniquement sur Voldemort, que les autres se chargeaient des mangemorts, qui de toute manière n'oseraient jamais s'interposer dans un duel de leur maitre.

Le match commençait à durer, et il déviait régulièrement avec le vent, les sorts qu'il avait du mal à éviter simplement en bougeant. Mais il le faisait un minimum, pour ne pas s'épuiser prématurément, et aussi pour ne pas que ça ne soit trop visible pour le Lord Noir. Bien que ce dernier point soit probablement inutile, son adversaire était bien trop enragé désormais pour remarquer que ses sorts étaient régulièrement déviés de quelques centimètres.

Finalement, la patience relative du plus âgé semblait avoir été totalement épuisée, et il lança violemment un nouvel Avada au griffondor. Mais cette fois, au lieu de l'éviter, le brun le contra en renvoyant un sort le percuter avec sa baguette de cerisier.

Il profita alors de la surprise de son ennemi pour l'immobiliser, juste le temps de viser sa gorge avec un autre kunai. Il n'était pas assez bon pour viser une si petite cible en mouvement, mais il avait par contre soigneusement répété son enchainement en prévision de ce jour.

Un sourire moqueur fleuri sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant la naïveté de son opposant, mais il disparu bien vite pour devenir de la perplexité, puis de la peur, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait **vraiment** mourir. Il avait tout fait pour s'assurer l'immortalité, et ça avait déjà marché une fois. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant si. Son corps s'échoua lamentablement au sol en se vidant de son sang, vaincu par une arme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Les sorciers d'Angleterre ne sauront jamais que l'esprit du cerisier Sakura n'était pas le seul à avoir aidé Harry. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, sous sa forme de petite fille en kimono, elle avait immédiatement su que quelque chose clochait. Une autre âme s'accrochait au garçon, faible, mais tenace. Dommage pour elle pourtant, elle n'avait pas survécu au transfert vers Sekitei, l'esprit millénaire avait laissé le fragment d'âme se désintégrer seul et disparaitre dans le néant.

Kamal, l'esprit du lotus sacré d'Inde, et Mei, l'esprit du prunier de Chine étaient venus en aide à Sakura pour aider le jeune garçon en secret. C'est donc le temple de magie indienne, et le monastère magique du Mont Hua, qui avaient envoyé leurs espions ninjas à la recherche d'âmes similaires à celle qu'avait achevé le cerisier. Les esprits millénaires des arbres sacrés pouvaient fusionner leurs esprits et donc partager par ce moyen des informations, c'est ainsi que des morceaux d'âme cachés dans divers objets avaient pu être éliminés en toute discrétion, Kamal en personne ayant du s'infiltrer dans Poudlard pour l'un d'eux. Mais une telle magie maléfique justifiait bien le déplacement, surtout pour le protégé de l'un d'entre eux.

Voldemort n'avait donc plus aucun des ses horcruxes pour rester dans une pseudo vie en attendant la prochaine, et il allait réellement devoir affronter la mort.


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue

**Je sais qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous sera déçu de voir que l'épilogue est déjà là, mais c'est ainsi que j'avais prévu de finir cette fic à la base. Peut-être verra-t-elle une suite venir un jour (notamment quand j'aurai le temps…) mais d'un autre côté, j'ai déjà dit ça pour une autre fic et ce n'est même pas en projet. Je privilégie plutôt dès que j'ai le temps La magie d'Azraïath.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même, et vous souhaite donc bonne lecture. Merci pour vos reviews.**

**.***.**

**Chapitre 24** : Epilogue

La victoire fut bien sur fêtée encore et encore tout au long de la fin du mois d'aout. Le monde sorcier réalisait à peine que le mage noir le plus craint de l'histoire était revenu, que déjà il était vaincu, et ça avait si possible, décupler sa joie immédiate.

A contrario, le fait que tout cela soit si soudain avait entrainé un brusque arrêt du tintouin médiatique au bout de relativement peu de temps. Et deux semaines après les faits, même si on ne manquait pas de le remercier ou de le regarder avec une insistance exaspérante, Harry avait tout de même relativement la paix.

Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore s'était chargé en grande partie des médias, et ses explications avaient du être assez satisfaisantes pour que celles du survivant-qui-a-vaincu ne soient plus nécessaires au bout de quelques jours.

Et finalement, la nouvelle année scolaire arriva.

.

Alors qu'il était installé entouré de ses amis à la table des rouge et or, Harry n'en revint pas quand il aperçu au moment de la répartition, Rianko, qui arrivait à la suite des premières années, suivie de Tokara et Catie.

Le directeur les présenta comme des étudiants du Japon, qui venaient faire leurs trois prochaines années ici, à Poudlard.

Alors que Tokara et Catie étaient envoyés à Serpentard, ensemble à leur plus grand bonheur, Rianko, s'éternisa un peu plus sous le choixpeau. Mais elle fut finalement envoyée à Griffondor.

« Saleté de machin. » Pesta-t-elle en arrivant et s'incrustant à côté d'Harry, sidérant le reste de la tablée. « Ce truc hésitait entre m'envoyer à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Je suis venue exprès pour être avec toi alors ça aurait quand même été dommage de ne pas être dans la même maison. Surtout si les échanges sont moins libres qu'à Sekitei ! »

« Tu as soudoyé le choixpeau ? » Ricana le brun.

« D'après lui, mon obstination, elle, est tout à fait griffondorienne. » Répondit-t-elle avec un sourire très fier, faisant bien rire Hermione et Ron, qui avaient appris à connaitre la jeune fille durant l'été.

Après le choc de son arrivée, les questions commencèrent rapidement à fuser pour savoir comment elle connaissait Harry, si c'était avec elle et les deux autres que le brun avait passé l'année précédente etc.

Les informations sur l'école de magie du Japon ne tardèrent pas à circuler, et Harry bénit rapidement l'idée d'Hermione de créer des tracts qui expliquaient sommairement la situation. A partir de là, dès que quelqu'un essayait de lui poser une question, il renvoyait sur le tract, en précisant que ce qui n'y figurait pas ne méritait pas de réponse.

.

Après ce début d'année mouvementé, les choses finirent par se calmer pour reprendre le cours normal d'une école de magie, avec son apprentissage bien sur, mais aussi les blagues, les histoires d'amour et d'amitié, et tout ce qui peut faire la vie normale d'étudiants enfin épargnés par la guerre.

Nul doute également que l'arrivée des trois étrangers allait faire changer bien des choses au niveau des relations entre les quatre maisons. Deux nouveaux serpentards, qui passaient tout leur temps avec minimum quatre griffondors, allant même jusqu'à s'aventurer dans l'antre des lions, c'était pour le moins inhabituel. Surtout quand le nombre de serpents se mettait mine de rien à augmenter, sans pour autant se faire manger par les félins, le tout sous le regard lumineux d'un certain directeur, qui n'avait attendu que ça.

Avec la bénédiction de Sakura, Rianko, Tokara et Catie allaient donc faire trois ans à Poudlard, avant de revenir finir leur cursus à Sekitei en compagnie de Harry. Comme ils étaient dans la même année, l'arrangement avait été assez simple. Rei et Kinkyo étaient par contre restés au Japon ils pourraient se voir pendant les vacances scolaires, ce qui avait d'ailleurs plus sonné comme un ordre du plus jeune.

Hermione et Ron seraient également accueillis avec plaisir pour une découverte de l'école nippone s'ils le souhaitaient à la fin de leurs propres études.

Remus Lupin avait fait sa réapparition après quelques mois, un air plus sauvage dans le regard, mais plus maitre de lui que jamais. Il avait apparemment définitivement fait la paix avec son loup, et était devenu plus ookami qu'humain. Les pleines lunes ne le dérangeaient plus, même s'il était obligé de se transformer. Il pouvait en effet se contenter de dormir une partie de la nuit, et la transformation était presque naturelle, même si elle n'était pas instantanée comme celle des véritables loups.

Il avait donc repris la place de professeur de DCFM, au moins pour les trois ans à venir, souhaitant rester proche de Sirius ainsi que d'Harry. Mais il n'avait jamais fait mystère que la meute de Sekitei lui manquait, et que dès que son presque filleul retournerait là-bas, il le suivrait sans aucun doute, peut-être pour de bon, et très probablement en compagnie d'une certaine métamorphomage.

L'avenir s'annonçait donc plein de nouvelles aventures, mais cette fois, choisies en toute connaissance de cause.


End file.
